


My Supernatural High School Romance (Highschool DxD x Male Reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Devils, DxD, Fallen Angels, High School, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils.These creatures actually exist within the realm of mortals. For many years, they’ve lived among the humans, looking mortal, but there were many ways to tell them apart from the rest.Through many trials and tribulations, one mere human will be the one to be with all kinds, starting from the bottom.





	1. Prologue

The world we live in, the planet we call Earth, is home to many strange and mythical creatures. From Yokai to gods, they’ve ruled over the Earth for many many centuries, hiding from sight so that they don’t interfere with the mortal lives, only attempting to convert the humans to their religions. Through this, their own message could spread and their power could grow with the power of mortal beliefs.

Devils are creatures that are seen in mythology as evil creatures who sought the destruction of the world.

Fallen Angels are creatures that have fallen from the grace of the Christian God, doomed with black bird wings and light spears.

Angels are creatures created by God to destroy the Devils and Fallen Angels, with pure white bird wings and holy weapons, they seek to bring about justice and destroy the creatures that turn their back to God.

Caught in the crossfire of this war is the humans, innocent creatures that wanted no part in this war, but is forced to whenever they are greeted with such supernatural creatures. Devils can recruit humans, and reincarnate them into Devils. 

Despite war and battles, not only among the Three Factions, among each other, there was still a moment for people to find love.

(F/N) (L/N) is your average, ordinary student in Kuoh Academy, an academy that was once all females but later turned coed. He wasn’t as popular as Yuuto Kiba, and not as perverted as Issei Hyoudou. He minded his own business, but was always helping those that would ask.

And one such person was no different than the others, but that was going to change.

In the library of the school, (F/N) was walking down through the aisles of the library, holding onto the books he needed for homework. He looked around for an empty table, looking for a place that he could set all his stuff down and start working. When he found a table, he could hear someone groaning and straining. He looked over and saw Murayama, a girl from the Kendo Club that beat the shit out of Issei.

Murayama was reaching up and softly jumping, trying to reach a book. He softly blushed, seeing her bust move with each jump. He gulped nervously, set his stuff down, and cleared his throat to get her attention. Murayama stopped and looked over, seeing the (H/C) haired boy.

“Hi.” (F/N) greeted, softly waving. “Do you need some help?” He asked. Murayama blinked for a few times before she pointed up to a book.

“I’m trying to reach a book up there, but I can’t seem to get it, and the ladder’s being used.” Murayama said before she turned back to the shelf and tried to reach for the book, jumping up again. After a couple of seconds, she sighed and stood her ground, turning to (F/N). “Do you think you can reach it?” She asked.

“I can try.” (F/N) said before he walked up to where she was standing. “Which one is it?” He asked.

“It’s the Civics book.” Murayama answered. (F/N) nodded and reached up to the book, trying his best to grasp it, but it was too far up to get. He stood his ground again before letting out a small huff.

“I can’t reach it.” (F/N) replied before he held his chin in thought. “I could give you a boost.” He said, looking over to Murayama. Murayama looked back at him, blushing softly before few ideas came to mind. One where she sits on his neck and another one where she stands on his shoulders. She gulped before watching (F/N), seeing him rest his back against the aisle and get into a sitting position. “Here, stand on my lap.” He said. Murayama blinked at him again before walking up and standing in front of him. She reached forward and placed her hands on his shoulder, looking down to see where her foot would go before she stood on his legs, securing herself before she moved her hand onto the shelf. 

She then looked down at him.

“Don’t look up my skirt!” She said.

“Don’t worry, I’m not looking.” (F/N) replied as he looked between her legs, to the other shelf. He blushed softly, a small part of him that’s perverted wanted to look up. Murayama looked for her book before she grabbed it, tilting it back and taking a hold of it. 

However, as she pulled the book back, she suddenly lost her balance, causing her to fall backwards. (F/N) looked up, seeing her slightly scared face. He tried to think of something to do to help her, but all he saw was her slowly falling back. His body moved, leading him to slowly stand up and reach to grab her, but he grabbed her waist and he tried to pull her back, but her momentum pulled him down as well. They both fell onto the ground, with a grunt and a groan.

Their eyes closed in instinct, with (F/N) slowly opening his eyes. There, he saw two large mounds held behind a white piece of fabric. He slowly pushed himself up, bringing his legs forward so he could better balance himself, but when he did, his knee suddenly hit something that made Murayama moan. He blushed heavily and looked down, seeing that his knee was pressed against her private region of her body. And the fact that he still had his hands on her waist made him look over and see a blush on her face, her eyes closed, and her head tilted away, one of her hands up to her mouth.

She then opened her eyes and looked over at him, seeing (F/N) back away and hold his hands up. 

“S-Sorry! I-It was an accident, I swear!” He said. Murayama slowly sat up to confront him, but she suddenly passed out. (F/N), concern on his face, got up and walked over to her, holding her up. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked. He shook her for a bit before he concluded that she must’ve hit something when she fell. With that, (F/N) turned and pulled her up onto his back and made his way out the library.

Moments later, (F/N) took her to the infirmary. The nurse went to work, checking the wound and patching it up. (F/N) sat in the infirmary, waiting to see if Murayama would wake up.

Slowly, she did, with a groan in her voice. She sat up and looked around, seeing that she was in the infirmary.

“Wha...where am I?” Murayama asked as she looked around. “What happened?” She asked.

“There was a little accident in the library.” (F/N) answered. The moment she saw him, the memories returned, and she instantly blushed. “I just wanted to come by and say I’m sorry.” He said. With that, Murayama slightly calmed down, her blush slightly dying down before looking at him with a soft expression. Seeing him differently, she spoke up.

“It’s okay.” Murayama answered. “In all honesty, I did ask for your help. I never really expected that sort of thing to happen.” She said. (F/N) softly smiled and looked at her. “Anyways, I think I should get some rest, I don’t think the school will let me walk around for a bit.” She said before she laid back down.

“Alright.” (F/N) said before he stood up. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said before he turned and started to walk away, heading out of the infirmary. Murayama then turned away from him and pulled the covers over herself, however she somehow managed to glance at the exit from the corner of her eye before looking forward, thinking back to the moment where his knee was pressed against her panties.

A few hours later, the school day was over, and (F/N) was making his way out from the school building, making his way to the exit.

“Hey!” A familiar voice shouted, causing (F/N) to turn around and look over, seeing Murayama run up to him, with bandages around her head. 

“Oh, hey Murayama, how’s your head?” (F/N) asked.

“It’s doing fine.” Murayama answered. “Though, I had to sit out of Kendo club. And  _ right  _ when the Pervert Trio decided to peep again.” She said, holding her fist in anger.

“If you want, I can patch up the hole.” He said.

“Oh, would you!?” Murayama asked, excited with stars in her eyes. “That would be really helpful! Knowing that those creeps are peeping on the girls just makes me feel uncomfortable.” She said, slightly shivering.

“Alright. I can do it tomorrow.” (F/N) said. 

“I really appreciate it, thank you. Murayama said. “Say, I’m not really feeling all that well, do you think you could walk me home?” She asked. (F/N) softly blushed as he heard that from Murayama.

“A-Are you sure? After what happened earlier?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Murayama said. “Well, you did apologize, and I forgave you, so no harm done, right?” She asked. “Besides, I feel that you’re better company.” She said.

“What about Kiba?” (F/N) asked.

“Well, he’s got a bunch of girls around him, so there’s no real chance for me to talk to him.” Murayama answered. “Not that handing out with him would be different than with you!” She quickly said. “Anyways, I think it would be nice to walk with someone.” She said.

“Oh, uh...alright.” (F/N) answered. “Just...show me the way.” He said. Murayama nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around his and pulling him along.

Moments later, her and (F/N) appeared in front of a natural looking house, nothing out of the ordinary, mainly because it was just a normal fucking house.

“Your house looks nice.” (F/N) commented as he looked at her house.

“Thanks.” Murayama said as she looked at him, later walking through the gate and up to the door. When she approached it, she saw a note on the door. She took the note and read it to herself. The note was basically saying that her parents were going to be out for a while, and that there was some leftovers for her to eat. Murayama took this as a chance. “Hey,” she began, turning and looking at (F/N), “would you like to come in?” She asked, opening the door for him. (F/N) blushed again as he heard her again, thinking of many things.

“A-Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother to you and your parents.” He said.

“Don’t worry, my parents are out of town for a moment, so it’ll just be the two of us.” She replied. “I’ve got some leftovers if you want to eat.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Of course I’m sure.” Murayama said. “Besides, it gets kind of lonely.” She said.

“Alright.” (F/N) answered before he approached her, with Murayama pushing the door open and letting (F/N) in.

(F/N) walked in, kicking his shoes off and placing his backpack down on the floor. 

“Make yourself at home.” Murayama said before she headed towards the kitchen.

After a moment, they sat in Murayama’s room, sitting on her bed as the two just ate some of the leftovers.

“So, you’re a big fan of kendo, huh?” (F/N) asked, looking around her room to see kendo tournament posters, spare kendos, and different uniforms.

“Yeah, it was a sport I couldn’t stay away from.” She said, softly blushing and looking away. “Are you into any kind of sports?” She asked, looking over at him from the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, uh…” (F/N) replied before he looked up to think for a moment. “I can’t really say. I haven’t been into a lot of sports.” He said.

“Well, could you name one?” Murayama asked.

“Um….I guess….” (F/N) began, pondering for a moment, “tennis sounds neat.” He said.

“Tennis, huh?” Murayama asked. 

“Yeah.” (F/N) replied before he glanced away. “Hey, I just want to apologize again for what happened in the library.” He said. Murayama slightly jumped before she looked away.

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you helped me to the infirmary.” Murayama said. “Hey, um…” she began, moving the leftovers to her nightstand, “(F/N), I’ve been thinking after you left, and I’ve reached a decision.” She said before, in a swift motion, shifted and sat on his lap, facing him with her arms resting on his shoulder. “I believe I’ve fallen for you.” She said. As she said that, (F/N) softly blushed as he heard that, looking at Murayama before he nervously chuckled.

“W-Well, you  _ did  _ fall  _ on  _ me.” he said, in a joking manner, which earned a small giggle from Murayama before she leaned close and pressed her lips against his. (F/N)’s eyes slightly widened before the feeling of her lips on his led him to reach up and held her waist, that led to him kissing her back. 

As (F/N) leaned back, they closed their eyes, melting into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips moved as the heat of the moment grew hotter and hotter, adjusting their positions so that they were laying down along the bed. Their kiss deepened, their primal lust and desires were blooming as they were going into a Highschool Heat session.

Making the moves on their own, they both started to undress each other, undoing their buttons before tossing their clothes to the floor next to the bed, with nothing but their underwear on their bodies. Staring at each other, with blushes on their faces, Murayama decided to act by lifting herself up slightly and pulling (F/N)’s underwear down to reveal his length, hardened and stiff after the intense kissing moment he had with Murayama. Blushing deeper upon seeing it, she gulped slightly before she sat straight and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off of her chest and revealing her body to the boy.

“This is my first time, so I’m sorry if I go slow.” Murayama admitted.

“I-It’s okay.” (F/N) replied. Murayama slightly smiled before she looked down, lifting herself up a bit before pressing the tip of his length against her vagina. With that, she placed her hands on his chest and slowly lowered herself down, tensing up as she felt her hymen start to break. Gripping her hands as they rested against his chest. Tears slightly formed in her eyes before she rested against his hips.

She panted for a moment as she slowly adjusted to his length. After a moment, she started to bounce up and down, her breasts jumping with each movement she made. 

They both moaned as they were feeling pleasure from their private areas. Murayama’s pain subsided and her pleasure took over, her and (F/N) looking each other in the eyes. Their moans filling the room, and their flesh clapping against each other. It was only natural for (F/N) to reach up and hold her hips, pulling her down into each thrust he made. Murayama threw her head back in pleasure, her moans getting louder and louder.

“(F-(F/N)! Something’s coming~” Murayama moaned out as she kept bouncing on him.

“I feel it too~” (F/N) moaned as well as he started to thrust a lot faster, earning louder moans from Murayama before she sank down on his member, with both of them letting out a final moan as their love juices released, with (F/N)’s being pumped into Murayama’s body and her’s going all over his length.

Moments after their session, (F/N) and Murayama was laying beneath the covers of her bed, after having cleaned up from their moment together, with Murayama’s arms around his chest and cuddled up to him. She nuzzled her head into him as (F/N) just absentmindedly stroked her hair.

“I really enjoyed that.” Murayama said as she felt like she could pass out at any moment. “That felt good.” She added on.

“Yeah, it did.” (F/N) replied as he continued to stroke her hair, holding her close as their legs moved and coiled around each other.

It wasn’t long, and they finally fell asleep in each other’s hold.


	2. Kendo Rival

The next day, after (F/N) and Murayama’s intense moment together, Murayama was doing excellent in her Kendo club, her dodging the attacks of her opponents were swift and her counterattacks strong.

After an interesting club session, her and her clubmates were in the locker room, changing their clothes.

“Hey, Murayama!” One of the girls said, leading Murayama to look over to them. “We’re heading to karaoke afterwards, are you coming?” She asked.

“Sorry, I’m actually going on a date with my boyfriend.” Murayama said. When she said that, the girls eyes went wide as they gathered and stared at her.

“You have a boyfriend!?” They asked. After the girls said that, there was a sound of a thud from outside.

Heading outside, clothed, they saw Issei and his friends on their asses.

Quite frankly, I'm sure the context is self-explanatory; they get their asses kicked and beaten with kendo swords.

Afterwards, when school was over for the day, (F/N) was standing at the gate of the school, looking at his phone as he waited.

“Hello.” A voice said, leading (F/N) to look over and see Yuuto Kiba approach him. Yuuto Kiba, the school’s Prince Charming.

“Oh, uh, hi Kiba.” (F/N) greeted, holding his phone in his hand.

“Are you waiting for a ride home?” He asked. 

“Well, no, I’m actually waiting for Murayama.” (F/N) answered. “We were both going to get some lunch and watch a movie.” He said.

“Oh really?” Kiba asked. “Well good for you. I hope things go well.” He said.

“Thanks. Have a good day.” He said.

“No problem, you too.” Kiba said before he walked off. As he walked off, the sound of fast footsteps could be heard.

“Hey!” A voice called out, leading (F/N) to look over and see Murayama approach him, stopping next to him and grabbing his hands. “Are you ready to go?” She asked.

“Yeah.” (F/N) asked. “Hey, what took so long?” He asked.

“Oh, the Pervert Trio were peeping on us again. We got to beat the crap out of them with the kendo swords.” Murayama replied, softly giggling. (F/N) nervously chuckled before he took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, with her looking up at him with a smile.

“Murayama! Wait!” Another voice called out, causing (F/N) and Murayama to stop and look to the source, seeing one of Murayama’s friend, Katase, approach them.

“Hey, Katase,” Murayama greeted, “what’s up?” She asked as Katase rested her hands on her knees, panting. After a moment, Katase looked up.

“I came to warn you…” Katase began, continuing to pant, “Aika heard that you have a boyfriend, and-”

“And she’s here to have a look herself.” A voice said, leading everyone to look over and see Aika standing there.

“Uh…” (F/N) began as he looked to the girls. “What’s going on?” He asked. Then, Aika approached him, holding her chin and softly humming. (F/N) slightly leaned back as he saw her looking him in the eye.

“So this is the boyfriend, huh?” She asked as she started to circle around the boy. After circling, she then squatted down and stared hard at his crotch, earning a soft blush from (F/N) and Murayama. 

“Uh, what’s she doing?” (F/N) asked.

“Currently determining the size of your manhood.” Aika said, bluntly. Murayama acted by pulling (F/N) away from Aika’s sight.

“Hey! The size of his manhood is none of your concern!” Murayama said.

“Come on! I want to know, too!” Katase said.

“Don’t tell me the pervert’s are brainwashing you!” Murayama said.

“Of course not!” Katase said, turning away and crossed her arms. Then, later appearing next to (F/N), her arms behind her back. “Besides, I’m sure he’s  _ way  _ better than what those creeps can do.” She said.

“I think our appearance is making him hard.” Aika said, as she was back in front of (F/N)’s crotch.

With a quick blush on his face, Murayama pulled (F/N) away and hurried down the street.

“Bye girls!” Murayama said.

After a moment, the two of them were simply walking down the street calmly.

“I’m sorry about what happened, Murayama, I didn’t expect them to get so close to me.” (F/N) said.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure a lot of the boys at school would get boners from having girls surround them.” Murayama said before she looked up at him, softly blushing. “B-But hey, if you want, tonight, we could...uh…” She began, blushing a bit deeper. (F/N) blushed, knowing exactly what she was thinking for a moment.

“W-Well, uh, if you want. I’m not against it.” (F/N) said, looking away and lightly scratching his chin. Murayama giggled before leaning up and kissing his cheek. (F/N) blushed a bit deeper before he looked back at her.

Meanwhile, trailing them, was Katase and Aika, wearing a disguise as they watched them go on their date.

As (F/N) and Murayama was enjoying their date, Katase and Aika was nearby, watching them on their date. From the restaurant to the movies, they followed them, Aika with the interest in measuring (F/N)’s length.

It was then that Murayama took (F/N) to the clothes store, for some specific purposes. They walked around the store, with Murayama grabbing some shirts and dresses ad holding them up in front of a mirror.

“Come on!” Murayama said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to a private fitting room. “I want your opinion on some of these!” She said, with excitement in her voice. (F/N) blushed and followed, going into the room.

Being a bit disappointed by this, Katase and Aika groaned.

“Dammit!” Katase muttered as she looked to the room the couple entered.

“I’m going home.” Aika said before she turned and left. Katase turned and watched Aika leave before turning and looking back at the room the couple entered.

In said room, (F/N) sat on a little bench as he waited for Murayama.

“Okay, here’s number one!” Murayama said before she pulled the curtains open, showing her first suit.

“What do you think of this outfit?” She asked before she posed in front of him, going into any provocative pose she could make. (F/N) blushed as he saw her in her outfit, from the short skirt to her bust wanting to explode from the lace bra.

“A-Amazing.” (F/N) said, slightly shifting around to get comfortable. She giggled before closing the curtain, later opening it again to reveal another suit, somehow in a quick fashion.

“Do you think red suits me?” She asked as she leaned forward, hooking her finger into where the suit meets her bust and seemingly threatened to pull it down.

“I think any color suits you.” (F/N) replied before Murayama disappeared behind the curtain, later opening it to reveal her new outfit.

“How about this? It seems like a good summer suit.” Murayama said.

“I guess we could see when it becomes summer.” (F/N) replied, before Murayama disappeared, but this time she didn’t opened the curtain.

“Uh, (F/N)? Do you think you could help me in here?” Murayama asked. (F/N) slightly tensed up before he stood up and headed to the curtain.

“Y-Yeah.” He said before he got closer and closer to the curtain, only for Murayama to reach out and pull him in, closing the curtain quickly.

Upon entering, (F/N) saw her last outfit.

(F/N) blushed as he saw her outfit, until Murayama smashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg being lifted and pressed against his leg. (F/N), a bit caught off guard, later returned the kiss and pinned her to the wall, reaching down and holding her leg up.

Outside, Katase slowly approached the room before silently entering, later looking to the curtains as she could hear moans.

In the dressing room again, the two of them continued to kiss each other until Murayama backed away, later dropping to her knees before working to undo his pants. (F/N) just watched, seeing her eyes trained on his crotch before his pants and underwear were pulled down, revealing his hardened length. Murayama slightly blushed as she saw it, a bit nervous before she pulled her sweater down and revealed her large bust.

Using both her hands, she grabbed her bust and wrapped them around his length.

“So soft.” (F/N) muttered. Murayama blushed a bit before she moved her bust up and down his length, softly moaning as she stared at the tip of his length. (F/N) softly moaned as he watched Murayama’s bust move up and down his length. 

Then, without warning, (F/N) reached his climax and released his juices on her face. Murayama slightly jumped before she looked up at him with an open eye.

“You could’ve warned me, you know.” She said.

“S-Sorry, it just felt so good.” (F/N) replied. Murayama slightly nodded before reaching up and pressing her fingers against the sticky juices. Pulling her hand back, she looked at the substance, with something in her mind making her want to taste it.

Suddenly, a thud and a crash rang out, leading her and (F/N) to look over and see Katase laying on the ground, her interest in what they were doing led her to want to get closer and closer, until she eventually collapsed.

“Katase!” Murayama shouted, turning her body away to hide her bust, while (F/N) just stood there. Katase peeked her head up and nervously giggled.

“Oh, uh...th-this isn’t the bathroom?” She asked. Then, when she looked to (F/N), her eyes widened as she saw his erection standing straight and slightly throbbing. Murayama saw this and quickly got in front of it.

“Katase!” She shouted, trying to get her friend’s attention. Katase snapped out of her trance and looked to Murayama.

“Sorry, but…” Katase began before looking away. “Y-You’ve got a boyfriend, while any other guy the girls see are creeps, and Kiba isn’t really interested…” She said. Murayama slightly relaxed as she saw her friend before glancing away. (F/N) just stared as well, though the moment was awkward, he was feeling for Katase.

“I-I mean, I  _ guess  _ we could...share him.” Murayama said. Katase’s eyes lit up as she heard that.

“Really!?” She asked.

“Well, it all depends on what (F/N) says.” Murayama said before she looked over at him. “(F/N), are you fine with this?” She asked. (F/N) softly gulped as he looked at the girls, seeing them stare at him with their eyes.

“U-Um...s-sure.” (F/N) said. “I mean, I don’t see a problem with it.” He added on. Katase’s smile brightened as she heard that.

“Thank you!” Katase said before she lunged onto him, pulling him into a hug as her body was pressed against his length. (F/N) stumbled and fell back as he felt her breasts press against him.

“Hey!” Murayama said before she pulled Katase off. “Come on, don’t hog him to yourself!” She said.

“Sorry!” Katase said, winking and sticking her tongue out.

“Uh, not to be any more awkward, but what now?” (F/N) asked. The girls looked at him, seeing that he was still hard and their current circumstances didn’t help.

His answer came when he was now sitting on a bench, with both of the girls kneeling in front of him and Katase in her underwear for the high school heat session. 

They stared at (F/N)’s length, seeing it softly throb in their presence.

“So this is what his manhood looks like.” Katase muttered, earning a small nod from Murayama, while (F/N) just blushed staring at them.

At the sight, the girls leaned closer till their tongues stuck out and softly licked the bare flesh of his length, the smell wafting over into their nose, but that just made them go faster. Murayama licked the area around the tip of his length while Katase was using her entire tongue to lick the main shaft. (F/N) softly moaned as he felt their wet tongues coat his length, their eyes looking up at him as they did.

Moments later, Katase and Murayama started to lick his tip, while their hands reached up and softly stroked his length, their eyes closed and their moans seeping out.

Then, Katase completely took over, wrapping her mouth around his tip. There, she slowly bobbed her head part way down his length, moving a piece of her hair out of the way as she continued. Murayama just looked at her before she got up and moved over to (F/N)’s side, turning his head and making out with him. (F/N) instinctively reached down and softly guided Katase deeper down his length.

Seconds later, Katase went all the way down his length, her eyes opening and looking up at (F/N) and Murayama. She reached up and placed her hands on (F/N)’s thighs before quickly bobbing her head up and down his length, using her tongue to lick any part of his length she could. 

(F/N) softly moaned as he felt Katase’s warm mouth coat his length with her own saliva, mixed with Murayama’s. Going faster and faster, (F/N) then forced her head all the way down, pressing his crotch against her face as he reached his climax, his juices shooting down her throat. Katase’s eyes dilated and rolled back as she felt the warm juices enter her throat before she pulled her head back and panted softly. (F/N) then stopped his kiss with Murayama, lifting Katase up and setting her down on her back, on the bench. Pressing his length against her vagina, he slowly pushed himself in, but stopped. Katase tensed up and gripped her hands into a fist as she clenched her teeth together.

Going slowly, (F/N) kept pushing himself in until their hips connected. Katase threw her head back as she felt her hymen break.

A small moment later, Katase moved her hips, as if to say she’s ready, and (F/N) started to thrust into her. Katase moaned as she felt his rod go in and out of her body, her eyes rolling back. (F/N), losing a bit of control of his body, reached up and grabbed her wrists, pulling them towards her. 

Murayama, in the meantime, got into a position to watch this, and spread her legs. With one hand, she fondled on of her tits while the other one was used to rub her clit, moaning as she watched her friend having sex.

Katase continued to moan as she looked down at the connection between her and (F/N), the clapping sounds of their flesh reaching their ears, moans in the room getting louder and louder.

With a hard thrust, (F/N) connected his hips against hers, Katase throwing her head back as she felt her inside being filled up by his juices. Coincidentally, as Katase and (F/N) reached their climaxes, Murayama also reached her climax, their moans filling the room before it quieted down, with (F/N) pulling out, with some of his juices leaking out.

After that, cleaning their mess up, (F/N) and the girls were making their way out of the store, Murayama paying for her outfits. As they walked out, (F/N) had both of his arms being hugged by the girls, both smiling as they were walking with their new boyfriend.

“I’d definitely like to do that again.” Katase said as she leaned on (F/N).

“Maybe in a more private place.” Murayama said. “Hey, maybe we could head to your house for a night!” She suggested.

“Wait, what are we going to tell Aika?” 


	3. Length Analysis

The next day, the girls and (F/N) all walked to school together, with a smile on their faces as if nothing happened. They were still friends, with one boyfriend that they all accepted to this form of polymorphic relationship. The girls continued to walk to school, talking to each other while (F/N) just looked at them, chiming in from time to time, earning a giggle or not.

When they got to school, there is Aika, standing at the gate. She was holding her chin and looking at them with a grin on her face.

“I see that you all have been getting along, have you?” She asked. “I think I have a good idea what the entrance fee is.” She said. (F/N) and the girls blushed before Murayama took a step forward, placing the back of her wrists against her hips.

“It’s none of your business, Aika!” Murayama answered. 

“Well, I have some ground to stand on, since I was the one to suggest spying on you and (F/N) while you were on your date.” She said, pushing her glasses up.

“You  _ what _ !?” Murayama replied.

“Besides, you’re sharing (F/N) with Katase, so why can’t  _ I  _ be apart of it?” She asked.

“Don’t call it sharing!? It’s not like that!” Murayama said before she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. “It was a mutual agreement!” She said.

“You’re still sharing (F/N) with her.” Aika said, leaning forward. “No matter which way you look at it, you’re sharing.” She said.

“Well...there’s passion behind it! He’s not some kind of meat!” Murayama said.

“I bet you had a taste of it~” Aika teased, earning a deeper blush from Murayama.

“Is everything okay over here?” A voice asked, leading the girls and (F/N) to look over and see Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

“U-Uh...y-yeah.” Murayama answered. “Just a little...scuffle.” She answered.

“Well as much as this scuffle looks to be needing to handled, you all should handle this after school.” Tsubaki said as she crossed her arms, using one of her hands to push up her glasses.

“It’s almost time for class.” Sona said. “Better get moving or you’ll be late.” She said.

“Alright.” They all said before they walked by them and made their way to class. They both watched as the three students walked towards their classes.

After a while, it came time for the end of gym class. The students of opposite gender walked to their own locker rooms, though one was seen sneaking into the other room.

In the boy’s locker room, (F/N) was getting changed back into his uniform, grabbing his blazer and throwing it around his body. Suddenly, his locker was pushed closed, making (F/N) jump in surprise and yelp before looking over to who did it, seeing that it was Matsuda and Motohama, the two guys from the Pervert Trio. 

“What the hell!?” (F/N) said as he looked to them.

“You don’t get to say that to us, pretty boy!” Matsuda shouted as he pointed a finger at him. 

“What are you talking about?” (F/N) asked.

“Don’t think we’re not stupid!” Motohama said. “We know you’re getting it on with a couple of the girls!” He said.

“How the hell do you two perverts know about that?” (F/N) asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Word travels fast, chum.” Matsuda said. “How did you get laid before  _ we  _ could!?” He asked.

“It’s none of your damn business.” (F/N) replied. “Besides, I thought it was the Pervert  _ Trio _ , not the Pervert  _ Duo _ .” He said.

“Issei’s been smooching it up with Rias from the Occult Research Club!” Motohama answered. “You would think he would share!” He added on.

‘I don’t think sharing girls like that is morally right.” (F/N) replied.

“He could’ve at least hooked us up with  _ real _ girls! Not jacked-up guys wishing to be magical girls!” Matsuda replied.

“Yeah, really sad.” (F/N) said, with a monotone expression.

“Just how are  _ you  _ actually getting it on with Murayama and Katase!?” Matsuda asked. “Last I checked, Prince Charming’s chunk of spunk isn’t contagious!” He said.

“Could you not say ‘chunk of spunk’, please?” (F/N) asked. “And again, it’s none of your business!” He said before he opened his locker again, hearing the sounds of the Pervert Duo walking away. With a deep sigh, (F/N) got his clothes loosely put on and closed his locker.

“Quite interesting.” A familiar voice said, causing (F/N) to jump and tense up, yelping before he looked to the source, seeing Aika step out from the locker. “It seems my calculations were correct, about the length about you manhood, that is.” She said, looking over to (F/N) with a grin on her face.

Meanwhile, in the girl’s locker room, a lot of the girls were getting their bras back on, and sliding their panties up their legs. They were minding their own businesses, adjusting their hair and making sure their more covered up so the Pervert Trio doesn’t see them naked. 

As that was going on, Katase peeked out from behind her locker to Murayama, who was currently tying her hair up.

“Hey, have you seen Aika anywhere?” She asked. Murayama looked back over at Katase, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Uh, no. She entered the locker room, that’s all I know.” Murayama answered. 

“You don’t think she’s…” Katase began, leading Murayama to look back at her.

“Oh please, I’m sure she wouldn’t stoop  _ that  _ low.” Murayama said, with a small smile on her face before it slightly dropped. “Would she?” She asked.

There was a pause from the two girls, only followed by.

“Oh shit.” 

Rushing over to the boy’s locker room, busting in and seeing that Aika was making her advances on (F/N).

“Aika!” Katase said as her and Murayama approached her, leading Aika and (F/N) to look over and see the girls approaching. “What are you doing in here?” She asked.

“Oh, I was just about to perform some skinship with (F/N) here.” She said with a sly smile on her face.

“You mean with  _ our  _ boyfriend!?” Murayama said. “What are you even doing in here!?” She asked.

“I was just checking the size of his manhood.” Aika said before she looked over at (F/N) with a grin on her face. “And it’s  _ nothing  _ to be disappointed about~” She cooed.

“Aika!” Katase said. 

“Relax.” Aika replied. “If you’re going to start a polyamorous relationship, I’m up to be the third member.” She said.

“I-It’s not a polyamorous relationship!” Murayama answered.

“So starting a harem, huh?” She asked. The girls just stood stunned, red-faced as they just stared at Aika.

“U-Uh…” They said as they just stared at Aika.

“Even so, I’m sure there’s no problem with me being a part of it.” Aika added on. The girls didn’t know what to say, and neither did (F/N), who was just blushing madly and getting hard at the sight of the three beautiful girls, though Aika was a bit more perverted than the others. It wasn’t really something they could deny. At first, it was just a regular boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, and ever since Katase had join in, it’s grown into a small harem.

“Alright!” Murayama said. “If we let you join, will you stop trying to harass (F/N)?” She asked.

“If he agrees for that entrance fee I pointed out earlier today.” Aika replied. The girls didn’t say anything, they all just turned and looked to (F/N), waiting for his consent. (F/N) continued to blush as he looked to Murayama, then to Katase, and then to Aika. They all looked hungry, deep within, and (F/N) had dealt with this situation after dating Murayama, so in one way or another, it was going to happen.

“S-Sure.” (F/N) replied.

And from that moment, it was going to get heated.

***Author breaths in, and out***

Going into the shower room for a bit more privacy, while turning on a faucet to signify that there was someone inside, though there was no telling how much good it would do. Taking off their clothes, and getting beneath the shower head as to remain warm instead of cold.

The first one up was Aika, having waited for this and needing to get it over with. She approached at the side of the boy and pulling him into a kiss, taking one of his hands so that he could grab one of her boobs. (F/N) blushed, but went with it, giving it a squeeze while returning the kiss. Murayama and Katase just watched with a blush over their faces, but they decided to join in by getting on their knees and pushing their busts against his length, helping him get a bit harder, while enveloping their mouths around a part of his length and running their tongues wherever they could. (F/N) slightly jumped, but continued to kiss Aika.

After feeling the soft and plump busts of Murayama and Katase, they backed away and stood up, just in time for (F/N) to press Aika against the wall and lift up one of her legs. Lining his length to her vagina, he pushed it so the tip could go in. With that, all he needed was one hand to keep Aika’s leg up while her arms were placed on his shoulders. Murayama approached the side of (F/N) and pulled him into a kiss, while Katase approached his other side, taking his other hand so that he could start rubbing and fingering her  _ m o i s t  _ vagina. Katase and Aika moaned, feeling their privates begin to be pleasured, though it was going to be different for Aika.

(F/N) pushed himself a bit deeper and deeper into Aika, pushing past her hymen, to which she tensed up and gripped his shoulders tightly, clenching her teeth as she closed her eyes shut. (F/N) pushed himself further and further in, until their hips connected. There, Aika panted from the insertion, waiting for a moment to adjust, while (F/N) continued with the other girls.

After a moment, (F/N) started to thrust in and out of her, going in at a medium pace so that it’s not too rough on her. Aika softly moaned as she looked down to her connection with her and (F/N), while he’s kissing Murayama and pleasuring Katase with his fingers. Eventually, he switched it around pleasing Murayama with his finger while kissing Katase.

As he continued, his thrusts went a bit faster and faster, earning louder and louder moans from Aika as the water from the shower head went down their nude bodies. (F/N) then focused on Aika, pulling his hands and lifting Aika’s legs up with both his hands, going faster and faster while leaning forward to keep Aika up against the wall. Aika’s moans got a bit louder and louder, her head being thrown back as she felt him go faster and faster. 

A few moments later, he gave a hard thrust and shot his juices within her body, earning another moan from Aika until (F/N) pulled out. Aika collapsed to the floor, resting on her knees as she panted for a moment, but when she looked up, she could see that his length was still hard.

“There’s no way, it’s still hard.” Aika pointed out. The girls got around in front of (F/N), kneeling down and looking at it. They just stared for a moment before they knew what they had to do. 

To finish things off, they all decided to placed their mouths where they could on (F/N)’s length, earning soft moans from (F/N) as they used their tongues. With their eyes closed, they just used their mouths, with (F/N) just watching, his length throbbing with each hot breath from their mouths brushed against his length. Then, Katase and Murayama decided to use their busts again, moving them up and down his length, while Aika decided to wrap her mouth around any exposed piece of flesh she could, while moving up and down with the girl’s movements.

With the plump busts against his length, as well as Aika’s mouth wrapped around his length, it didn’t take long and he pulled his length out from Aika’s mouth, shooting some more of his juices up and landing on the girls’ faces and bust. They moaned, feeling hi swarm juices on their bodies before swallowing what they could, while his juices were being washed off of their bodies, thanks to the showers they were in.

With that over and done, and other girl added to the harem, it seemed to be a start to something crazy for one man to deal with. 

But, there was something more crazy afoot for (F/N) and his newfound girlfriends.

From a bleacher above the boy’s locker room exit, as (F/N), Murayama, Katase, and Aika exited, there was a silhouette seeing them two, with a small giggle to their voice, soft so that they couldn’t hear.

“Looks like here’s someone with some potential after all~” They said before leaning into the sunlight, lighting through an open window.

**(Don’t question it. She’s not the only Fallen Angel coming back)**


	4. The "Supernatural" of the Romance

The Occult Research Club. A seemingly normal club researching abnormal things, but of course, the truth is that it’s a club run by Rias Gremory, a Devil from Europe that’s next in line to her household. She’s the number one girl in Kuoh, with her Queen, Akeno Himejima, being number two. Along with them is her Bishop, Asia Argento, a calm and innocent girl that’s also from Europe, with the ability to heal herself and others from harm. Rias’s Knight is Kuoh’s Prince Charming; Yuuto Kiba. Her Rook is Koneko Toujo, a tiny girl with large strength. Her final piece, the Pawns, is owned by Issei Hyoudou, one member of the Pervert Trio whose main goal is to have a harem.

The House of Gremory has had some strong pieces to this peerage, but before there was a problem they had encountered. Issei’s first girlfriend was a girl named Yuma Amano, who was actually a Fallen Angel named Raynare, dating him just so she could kill him before he could use his Boosted Gear. Her death came when Rias completely eradicated her.

Her assistants was a buxom lady named Kalawarner and a snobby blonde named Mittelt, with the only two guys being Dohnaseek and Freed, Freed remaining alive after running away.

It was insults to Issei that made Rias get so angry, all that was left of Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner were black feathers that Akeno cleaned up. With those four Fallen Angels dead, and one running away, it twas calming afterwards, but Sona was going to bring a situation up to Rias and her crew.

Sona, as well as her partner Tsubaki, were also Devils to the household of Sitri, with a rivalry/friendship to Rias she also has a peerage of her own.

Walking up to the old school building, Sona and Tsubaki walked up the small steps. With a knock on the door, it opened up to reveal the blonde Prince of Kuoh, Kiba.

“Oh, hello, Sona.” Kiba greeted. “What brings you here?” He asked.

“I’m here to bring a small situation up to you and the rest of the household. Is Rias here?” She asked.

“She is. Come on in.” Kiba said, moving out of the way to reveal Rias’s Pieces, with Rias sitting behind her desk. Sona and Tsubaki walked in, making their way to her desk.

“Sona, Tsubaki, what an unexpected visit.” Rias said as she leaned on her table. “How can I help you two today?” She asked.

“Well Rias, it’s nothing we need help with.” Sona said with a grin on her face. “I just wanted to come by and tell you that it seems one of your encounters with a Fallen Angel failed.” She said.

“That one ran off like a coward.” Koneko stated as she had her hands on a burger.

“Oh, I’m not talking about him, I’m talking about Issei’s girlfriend. Who was it...Yuma?” She asked. Upon hearing the name, Rias raised an eyebrow.

“Sona, are you sure about that? Last I saw that girl, she was killed by my magic and all that was left was feathers.” Rias said.

“Apparently not.” Sona said. “She was last seen walking around the campus. I think you used your mind control thing on yourself.” She said.

“No way, it’s not possible!” Kiba spoke up.

“We’re only stating what we’ve seen.” Tsubaki said.

“And you haven’t done anything to stop her?” Rias asked.

“While a Fallen Angel killed by my hands is...nice, I don’t think  _ we’ll _ be the ones to stop her.” Sona said.

“Who do you think will stop her?” Rias asked. “If a Devil can’t stop her, which I still highly doubt, then is there someone stronger than us that can kill her for good?” She asked.

“I don’t think killing is a word I would describe this.” Tsubaki said. “More like... _ seduce  _ her.” She said.

“Seduce her?” Issei asked, speaking up. “Come on, that bitch is bat shit crazy, who do you think could even get  _ close  _ to doing that without getting acid tits sprayed on them.” He said.

“Issei, Yuma’s the girl who was actually Raynare, not Viser.” Rias said before she stood up. “But I would like to ask the same question; who do you think  _ can _ seduce her?” She asked.

“A simple human by the name of (F/N) (L/N).” Tsubaki answered.

“A human?” Rias asked, raising an eyebrow.

“There’s no way a human could seduce Raynare!” Asia spoke up. “She’s too corrupt and evil to succumb to something like that! And if she would, it’s most likely she will kill him!” She said.

“Yeah!” Issei said. “If  _ I  _ couldn’t seduce her, then how can this (F/N) seduce her?” He asked, leaning back and resting his arms behind the couch.

“Well, he’s able to get laid  _ and  _ has three girls in his own harem.” Sona said, causing Issei to spit out saliva.

“Three girls!” Issei shouted.

“One each day.” Tsubaki said. 

“How!? How come  _ he’s  _ getting a harem, and  _ I’m  _ not!” Issei shouted.

“I can name a few without having to meet him.” Koneko stated, looking up from her burger before looking down and eating it.

“Impressive.” Kiba muttered.

“How do you know she won’t trick him?” Rias asked.

“Kind of ironic, since we’re Devils, but it’s something called ‘faith’.” Sona said. “I’m sure if he could seduce two girls that could kick the living shit out of Issei, I’m sure he could handle a Fallen Angel.” She said.

“And yet Issei couldn’t stand up against her.” Rias pointed out.

“Issei’s a pervert. He would fall for any girl with big boobs.” Sona pointed out. “I think he stands a better chance than Issei.” She added on before her and Tsubaki turned to walk out. “Well, have a good day, Rias.” She said.

“Goodbye.” Tsubaki said before they both walked out, with Kiba closing the door behind them.

A few moments later, everyone gathered up as Rias began to explain what her plan would be to deal with this.

“I don’t know how, but a Fallen Angel has been revived and is probably planning to ruin the lives of innocents.” Rias said. “And her likely target, given what we were told, is probably (F/N). Sona believes he’s able to seduce her, but he’s most likely dead if he fails.” She stated before looking over at Kiba. “Kiba, I want you to protect (F/N) in case things turn south. Don’t engage until Raynare makes herself visible. I know you don’t like Fallen Angels, but I ask that you restrain yourself when you see Raynare’s alter ego.” She said. Kiba let out a nod as he stood there. “We’ll be on standby if things go too rough for you to handle.” She said.

After a moment, (F/N) was seen walking through the school, figuring out what he was going to do with the girls since they would each need some attention now and then. While group “activities” sounds fun, there was bound to be moments where the girls would want to have some alone time with (F/N), something he’ll be happy to grant.

He continued his short walk until he heard someone.

“Uh, excuse me.” A voice, innocent and kind sounding, called out. (F/N) stop and turned to the source, seeing a girl standing in front of him.

(F/N) softly blushed seeing the girl, the smile on her face drawing him in.

“Um...h-hello.” (F/N) nervously greeted, though having three girlfriends.

“Hi, my name is Yuma. It’s nice to get a chance to talk to you.” The girl, Yuma, greeted kindly.

“Uh, yeah.” (F/N) replied. “My name is-”

“(F/N), I know. You’re kind of the talk with some of the girls.” Yuma said, holding her hands behind her back. 

“R-Really?” (F/N) asked. 

“Yeah, and I just...uh…” Yuma said, glancing away and fidgeting nervously. “I...want to know if I can be your girlfriend!” She shouted, forcing herself to say it rather than letting it eat her up inside. Though, this was a strange question because one, he’s never had a girl as him that question before, and two, he’s got girlfriends already, a fact that Yuma had to embrace. She looked away, crestfallen. “Silly me, you already have girlfriends.” She said.

“W-Wait!” (F/N) said, his greed pushing him to get more, which is why he spoke up. “I-I don’t mind dating you. It’s just uh...we don’t really know each other.” He said. Yuma looked over at him.

“Is that it? Because we don’t know each other well?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” (F/N) answered. “You seem like a nice person. How about we head out and get to know each other?” He asked.

“Really!?” She asked, with excitement in her voice. “Do you think your girlfriends are alright with you doing this?” She asked.

“Well, they haven’t said ‘no’, yet.” (F/N) said.

And with that little greeting, and a sinister grin hiding beneath Yuma’s innocent looking face, they departed for Kuoh Town. They spent some time talking, and what not, heading to a store to do a few things, and finally a little restaurant to end the date, and the night, off with. But the night would be greeted with something more...lustful.

They were finished eating at the restaurant, (F/N) paying for the meal, and they were geetting ready to leave. They softly exhaled from the food they ate, relaxing in their seats before Yuma looked over at (F/N).

“Thanks for the meal, (F/N). I appreciate you paying for it.” She said.

“It’s no problem.” (F/N) replied. “Well, it’s getting late, I think we should head home.” He stated. 

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit dark out.” Yuma said before her and (F/N) stood up and started to make their way out the restaurant and through a park.

Of course, there was something sinister planned, but was stopped. With an abrupt stop, Yuman turned around to enact her plan, but since (F/N) wasn’t warned, he accidentally tripped over her. They both fell to the ground, with a grunt, and collapsed.

And in the same fashion as before, with Murayama, (F/N) found himself on top of Yuman, his mouth pressed against hers and his knee pushing against her pussy, and his hand against her boob. They both stared each other down, a blush over their faces for a moment.

But, since Yuma is actually Raynare’s alter ego, she felt a sense of dominance over her from (F/N), given that he was on top and just below him. Her somewhat fantasy came true, and her plans had shattered.

(F/N) quickly got off of her and held his hands up in surrender.

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall on you like that!” (F/N) said as he looked at her in shock. Yuma just stared at him for a moment before she pushed herself to her feet. 

“I-It’s okay.” Yuma replied as she stood there nervously, her grand revelation being stumbled by (F/N)s accidental actions. “W-Well, I guess we should get moving again.” She said.

“Y-Yeah.” (F/N) replied before they both continued to walk.

After a moment, (F/N) got to his house and walked up to the front door.

“Well, I hate to leave you outside like this, but I don’t really know where you live.” (F/N) said.

“No no, it’s okay.” Yuma said before she glanced away. “I’m sure my...friends wouldn’t approve of you.” She added on.

“Well, I hope you get home safely.” He added on.

“W-Well...actually,” Yuma began as she looked nervously, do you think...we could do something tonight?” She asked, looking at him.

“Wh-What?” (F/N) asked.

In quick succession, as if he should’ve seen this coming, he was in his room, watching as Yuma was crawling over him. She was in her underwear, laying on him.

“Is this your first time?” She asked. “I’m kind of nervous.” She said.

“W-Well, trust me, I uh...kind of know.” (F/N) replied. Yuma slightly smiled before she leaned forward and started to kiss him again. (F/N) slightly tensed up and instinctively held her waist. They both continued to kiss as they were on (F/N)’s bed, Yuma remaining on top before (F/N) rolled over, putting him on top before he backed away, looking at Yuma as her hair was sprawled on his bed. She softly blushed, looking up at him before they returned to kissing each other, slowly undressing themselves as they were about to begin their moment of passion.

After getting themselves undressed, they continued to stare at each other, (F/N) feeling a bit weird since he has three other girlfriends that may be pissed.

(F/N) leaned down and softly kissed her neck, earning a soft moan from Yuma. He then backed away, looking down at her before lifting her legs up, causing Yuma to blush deeper before she reached up and held it herself. (F/N) then reached down and lined his length up to her vagina, pushing the tip in slightly. She tensed up for a moment, feeling his length penetrate her, going deeper and deeper into her until their hips connected. They softly moaned as they felt their privates connect, feeling pleasure from one another. Yuma threw her head back as she felt him begin to thrust back and forth. 

As he was doing that, her big bust was moving as he kept thrusting, planting his hands on the sides of her body, watching as her face turned into pure lust and ecstasy. Yuma then wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding him close as she felt her euphoric high and her heart flutter. (F/N) continued to thrust his hips, going faster and faster as he felt Yuma’s bust press against his chest.

As their climaxes began to draw near, (F/N)’s thrusts got faster and harder until he gave a big thrust, both letting out a final moan before they both reached their climaxes, releasing their juices before (F/N) collapsed on her, the both of them panting before (F/N) rolled over, laying on his back as they continued to pant. 

A short moment later, and they’re cuddled against each other, with Yuma holding his body and (F/N) draping an arm around her and holding her close. They were relaxing, sinking into the mattress for a moment before Yuma looked up at (F/N), seeing him asleep. Seeing his calm face, and warm body. His arm wrapped around and held closely. Her plans for him crumbling as her heart beated faster and faster. 

She climbed out of the bed, slowly getting out of his hold. She then got her clothes back on and opened his window, walking back over to (F/N) and placing a small kiss on his cheek before walking over to the window.

The next morning, (F/N) woke up sitting up from his bed and looking around, seeing that Yuma wasn’t there, however there was a small note on the bed. He looked over and grabbed it, holding it up and looking at it.

It read, “Hey (F/N), I’m sorry I’m not there with you right now. I needed to get home so my friends don’t worry. Last night was amazing, and I would like to spend more time with you, and maybe your girlfriends. There are a few things I need to tell you, but I don’t know when I’ll tell you, but I’ll tell you as soon as I can. Love, Yuma.”

**\------------------------**   


Sorry for not finding any lewd photos of Raynare in her Yuma form, but I couldn't find any and they don't really have one for Yuma.


	5. Former Rivals

The next day, (F/N) was walking down the street, thinking about his night with Yuma, when he heard footsteps behind him. Stopping and turning around, he was suddenly lunged at by a figure, with two others getting around him.

“(F/N)!” A couple of voices said, leading (F/N) to look over and see Katase and Murayama hugging him close while Aika just walked up to them, looking down at them. When (F/N) stood up and looked at them, Katase and Murayama backed away and looked at him.

“Where were you the other day? We were worried about you!” Murayama said, before (F/N) softly blushed and glanced around. 

“Uh…” (F/N) replied, glancing away while blushing nervously. “I was uh...busy.” He said.

“You were with a girl, weren’t you?” AIka asked as she looked at him.

“WHAT!?!?!?” Murayama and Katase said as they backed away and looked at him. 

“S-Sorry! I meant to tell you all, but I wanted to get to know her before she met you all.” (F/N) said.

“Oh really? What’s her name?” Katase asked. 

“She’s Yuma Amano!” (F/N) said. “She’s a kind girl I met in school.” He added on.

“Yuma Amano, hm?” Aika said, holding her chin.

“Yeah, as if _ that’s _her name.” Murayama said.

“Hi (F/N).” A voice greeted, leading all the girls and (F/N) to look up and see Yuma standing there, her hands behind her back, with a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Yuma.” (F/N) greeted. 

A moment later, and everyone was walking through the gates, with (F/N) slightly rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you all to her sooner, I just wanted to see what she’s like.” (F/N) repeated, walking with the girls.

“It’s okay, but next time let us all meet together before deciding to date a girl.” Murayama said. “We should all decide too.” She added on.

“I will.” (F/N) said.

“So what about me?” Yuma asked, lightly poking her chin. “Do I still get to date him?” She asked.

“Well, yeah!” Katase said as she stood next to her. “But I think we should all hang out after school so _ we _could get to know you.” She said.

“Oh? Okay!” She said.

“Well, I see that you all are having a good start of the day.” A feminine voice said, leading everyone to turn and look over, seeing the two most beautiful girls of Kuoh Academy; Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

(F/N) blushed, seeing them in such an attire, while all the girls, except Yuma, stare in shock at their appearance.

“R-Rias! And Akeno!” Murayama said.

“Hello!” Akeno greeted, in a kind tone. 

“U-Um, yeah!” Katase said as she walked up and stood next to (F/N), wrapping her arms around (F/N). “We were just looking forward to some after school stuff!” She said. 

“Yeah!” Murayama said before she did the same as Katase, but wrapping her arms around (F/N)’s other arm. “Of course, some of us have kendo to get through, as well!” She said.

“What are you two doing out here before class?” Aika asked.

“Well, after our game with Sona and Tsubaki, we figured we could squeeze in a little practice.” Akeno answered. 

“I guess it’s getting close for class to begin.” Rias said. “We should probably get dressed in our uniforms before we’re late.” She added on.

“Yeah, we should get going too.” Murayama said. “Come on, (F/N)! Let’s go!” She said before she started leaving, while Katase just watched. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Katase said before running after them.

“I better catch up with them before they rape him.” Aika said before following the girls. 

“I’ll catch up with you all in a moment!” Yuma said, reaching her hand up and waving to them, after a moment, she then turned to Rias and Akeno, with a glare on her face. “I don’t think you two are here to say, ‘hello’.” She said.

“Since you found some way to come back to life, there are a few things that are...concerning.” Rias said, looking back at Yuma.

“I can think of one thing that’s concerning, and it’s got to do with your rinky-dink Pawn boy.” Yuma replied. “Is he still crying over Asia?” She asked.

“Well, not really.” Rias said. “Unlike whatever kind of resurrection you were put through, Asia was revived with her Twilight Healing returned.” She added on.

“I could care less.” Yuma said. “So are you two here to kill me again, or what?” She asked.

“Here in public, I don’t think so.” Rias said. “But, we do have our concerns with what you’re doing with (F/N).” She said.

“Oh, you mean my boyfriend?” Yuma asked. “That’s none of your concern. I thought your concern was what you Devil scum do.” She added on.

“When it comes to Fallen Angels, the targets change.” Rias said. “How many more of you are alive?” She asked.

“That is none of your concern.” Yuma said before she turned and walked away. “Just keep your disgusting pervert away from me, or I’ll kill him.” She said.

“You know what that will lead to, right? And I don’t think (F/N) would be happy to hear that.” Rias said. Yuma stopped, keeping her sights away from Rias. 

“I’ll tell my secrets to him when I feel it.” Yuma said. “Oh, and (F/N),” she said before turning to Rias and pulling the bottom of her eye lid down and sticking her tongue out, “is a better lover than that pervert.” She said before turning and running into the building to catch up with (F/N). Rias and Akeno just watched, with Rias looking on with a less than happy expression, while Akeno just pressed her finger against her chin in thought.

After a good and arduous day in school, (F/N) and the girls all walked out, with Murayama holding up a small book and a list of things to do after school.

“We could do more shopping!” Murayama suggested as her and Katase was looking in her book.

“Ooh! Karaoke sounds cool!” Katase pointed out, while Aika and Yuma were hugging (F/N)’s arm.

“How about a group session with (F/N)?” Aika asked. “We could see if he’s gotten anything new with his time with Yuma.” She said, looking over at Yuma with a grin on her face, which made her blush.

“W-Well, we should probably worry about if (F/N) ever meets another girl that could date him.” Yuma suggested before she reached up and lightly poked his cheek. “After all, he’s so handsome, the girls are practically _ drawn _to him!” She said, earning a small blush from (F/N).

Then, as if she had her point proven, the entire sky turned to a dark crimson around the group, causing them to stop and look up to the scenery change.

“What’s going on?” Murayama asked as her and Katase backed up.

“Please tell me everyone else is seeing this.” Katase said.

“I’m seeing it too.” Aika said as the girls got closer for (F/N). Yuma knew exactly what was going on before she softly sighed and stepped away from (F/N), walking forward as the sky finished turning to a crimson shade.

“Yuma, what are you doing?” (F/N) asked. Then, a figure appeared from nowhere, flying above them. They all looked up, seeing a lady descend on them, with black wings behind her.

“There you are.” The lady said as she descended, looking to Yuma, who looked back at her with a serious look on her face.

“Yuma, do you know her?” Murayama asked.

“Oh, please tell me you’re not going with that old name again.” The lady said. “Show your true form, Raynare.” She ordered. Yuma softly groaned before she let out a sigh. 

Then, Yuma’s clothes suddenly exploded off, revealing her nude body before a black, liquid-like substance started to form around her hips, her privates, and her bust and shoulders, with two black wings forming in the same design as the lady.

Everyone just watched in shock as Yuma then lifted off in the ground, hovering at the same height as the lady.

“What are you doing here, Kalawarner?” Yuma asked as she pressed the back of her wrist against her hip.

“I should be asking _ you _that question, Raynare.” The lady, Kalawarner, replied.

“What’s happening? Where did Yuma go?” Aika asked. Kalawarner let out a small grin as she noticed the group of humans there, later looking back to Yuma.

“So, you didn’t tell them, huh?” Kalawarner asked.

“I was going to, until you intervened.” Yuma said before she turned and looked to her friends. “My name’s not really Yuma. That’s just an alias I go by while I look human.” She said.

“Wait, _ look _human?” (F/N) asked.

“My real name is Raynare, and I’m a Fallen Angel.” Yuma, now known as Raynare, said before she turned to Kalawarner. 

“This is so confusing on so many levels.” Murayama said. Raynare rolled her eyes before looking to Kalawarner.

“What do you want, Kalawarner?” Raynare asked.

“I’m here to see what it is that’s taking you so long.” Kalawarner replied. “You disappeared from the church and now you were completely gone.” She added on.

“I was at the school, getting acquainted with our old Devil friends.” Raynare said.

“Oh dear God, don’t tell me-”

“Issei wasn’t there, calm down.” Raynare said, earning a small sigh of relief from Kalawarner.

“Wait, you _ know _ Issei?” Katase asked.

“Yeah, I used to date him.” Raynare said.

“You _ dated _him!?” Everyone asked.

“Ugh, he was such a bore.” Raynare said. 

“He’s disgusting. You can’t tell how many times he would look at our boobs.” Kalawarner said.

“You don’t know half of it!” Murayama said before her and Katase walked up and looked up at them. “Him and his creeps would watch us change! They even went so far as to hide in one of the lockers!” She said.

“How do you two know him?” Kalawarner asked.

“They go to the same school as him.” Raynare answered, pressing her hand against her forehead.

“Oh...now I really have to feel bad for them.” Kalawarner said before her and Raynare lowered themselves down and looked to them.

“It was _ so _creepy! But we got a chance to give him a beat down with the kendo sticks!” Katase said.

From there, the girls and the women started to talk to each other, talking about how Issei was complete shit, and how he’s currently with Rias and Asia. (F/N) and Aika could only watch in shock and surprise as, what seemed to be a tense situation, began to relax as the talk of Issei being a complete creep and shithead strangely brought the girls together, then the magic question was popped.

“So what makes _ him _ different?” Kalawarner asked, pointing to (F/N), who tensed up as he had the attention turned to him.

“He’s kind, and nice, and a lot better of a lover than Issei would _ ever _be.” Murayama said as she held her hands together and held them up to the sides of her head, picturing everything she said in her head.

“Oh, you should see him in the bed~” Raynare said, appearing next to Kalawarner and holding her shoulders. Kalawarner just looked over at Raynare, blushing for a moment, before turning away.

“Oh please, as if.” Kalawarner said.

“Come on, Kalawarner~” Raynare said. “Take it from me, he’s a _ real man _~” She said. 

“What makes you think he would want to do it with a couple of Fallen Angels?” Kalawarner said, which made Raynare grin a bit wider.

“He hasn’t said no, yet.” SHe said, copying what (F/N) had said to her. 

“W-Wait.” (F/N) said. 

“Nope! That’s what you said to me when we met.” She said before she looked over at the girls. 

“You don’t mind if we borrow our boyfriend, right?” Raynare asked. The girls just blinked a few times as they saw them.

“Well, if I could speak for the human side of this relationship,” Aika began as she stepped up, “I don’t mind. If he wants to speak for us, I think we should speak for him, as well.” She said.

“Yeah!” Murayama said before Katase leaned over to her.

“But wouldn’t (F/N) just have sex with two women?” She asked.

“Didn’t we also agree on a harem?” Murayama asked.

“Well, yeah, but I thought it was just going to be within the school.” Katase said.

“Well this Raynare was ‘technically’ a part of the school. And we can chock this up to her wanting to help her friend in a relationship.” Murayama said before they looked over to Kalawarner and Raynare, only to see that they were gone, along with (F/N). “Uh...where did they go?” Murayama asked.

“They disappeared somewhere to deal with (F/N).” Aika answered.

And she was right.

With help from Raynare, the ladies guided them to his own home, and took him to his bedroom. With (F/N) being tossed onto the bed, hearing Raynare’s soft giggle before looking up to the two, seeing that Kalawarner and Raynare was already stripped down to nothing, looking at the boy.

Raynare had a grin on her face, while Kalawarner was looking at him unsurly. Raynare crawled over his body, her large bust mere inches away from his chest as she got up to him, lightly rubbing his head with her hand. She then laid down next to him, turning his head gently and pulling him into a kiss. (F/N)’s eyes softly widened before Raynare reached down to undo his pants, managing to fish out his length and softly stroke it. Kalawarner merely watched as (F/N)’s length began to slowly harden, with (F/N) having feeling Raynare’s soft, curvaceous body against his, with her bare hand making contact to his skin.

Wanting to take part, but not sure how, Kalawarner slowly crawled up to him as well, only staying right where his length was, as her own bust was being pressed against his thighs. With two, fully developed women near his body, both naked, his length were fully erect. Kalawarner slightly jumped at the sight, entranced by it. Feeling that his length was fully erect, Raynare backed away and looked down, seeing Kalawarner just staring. She grinned for a moment before sliding down his body, where her and Kalawarner just stared at it.

“Go on, give it a good old lick.” Raynare said before she leaned forward and softly licked (F/N)’s length from the base to the tip, repeating it for a few times.

“Fine.” Kalawarner said before she started to do the same as Raynare, eventually mirroring her movements, their tongues managing to touch each other despite (F/N)’s length being in the way. With the musky scent coming into their nose, the heat of the moment was getting to them. With their eyelids getting half-lidded, and their movements getting faster and faster, until eventually they both started to kiss the sides of his tip, earning small moans from (F/N) as her and Raynare started to move their busts up and down with their hands, keeping their mouths against his tip.

After a moment, Kalawarner finally got up and sat over his length, while Raynare decided to get up and sit her vagina over his face. Kalawarner slowly descended, enveloping his tip into her vagina before placing her hands down on his chest. Slowly going down further and further, both her and (F/N) softly moaned, the warm feeling of her insides around his length. Upon reaching the base of his length, her juices slowly dripped down his body, while Raynare finally lowered herself and (F/N) softly grabbed her ass, licking and stretching her cheeks out to get more of his tongue in her.

Kalawarner started to bounce up and down his length, earning moans from (F/N) as he then shoved his mouth around her vagina, shoving his tongue inside her. Raynare shivered for a moment, leaning forward and placing her hands on his chest before she reached up and held her bust, while the other hand kept herself balanced. She moaned, feeling (F/N)’s slithering tongue move and coil around inside her. Kalawarner went faster and faster, her flesh clapping against his, feeling only his tip when she was at her highest peak, before feeling his entire length when she went down.

(F/N) squeezed Raynare’s ass a bit tighter as he moved his tongue faster and faster.

And, all at once, their climaxes reached the peak, with (F/N) shooting his juices inside Kalawarner’s body, causing Kalawarner to throw her head back and squirt her own juices onto (F/N)’s length, while Raynare squirted her juices into (F/N)’s mouth. 

After that, the women were surrounding (F/N), their busts in his face as they all cuddled against him.

“So, what do you think of him, Kalawarner?” Raynare asked as she reached down and softly stroked his cheek. 

“I can see how he is in the bed, though I would prefer more of him performing the actions than him laying there.” Kalawarner said. 

“Well, perhaps you could see how that’s like with Mittelt~” Raynare said.

“Oh please, what makes you think she will agree to this sort of thing?” Kalawarner asked. 

“As if I know, I was busy at the church.” Raynare said. “You spent your last few moments with her.” She said.

“Yeah, true, but how the hell would we get her to join in on this?” Kalawarner asked.

“We could say it’s to spite Rias and Issei.” Raynare replied. It was then that the two women looked down at (F/N), seeing him comfortably asleep as they were talking before they looked at each other, nodding for a moment before they got comfortable and fell asleep as well, holding onto (F/N).


	6. Small and Blonde

After Kalawarner joined in on the harem with Raynare, the two women decided to try and get their friend, Mittelt, in on the harem, since it would happen at some point. Now the problem with Mittelt is, she’s practically a snobby brat, once having faced Rias and the other end of her magic. All that remained was black feathers for Akeno to sweep up. But since she’s alive, it’s likely she would cross paths with (F/N), with or without the other Fallen Angels.

So their best bet was to outright tell her about their new boyfriend.

But in order to really draw her out, the women would have to be seen with said boyfriend.

Of course, this was a problem with the three humans of the relationship, wanting to spend time with (F/N) since he spent two nights without them. The one thing they could agree on is that they could get a night with them, but in return they have to spend one more night without (F/N). But, as with other things, the girls needed to know who this Mittelt was.

Anyways, long story short, the girls agreed and they decided to get some phones for themselves and the others so that they could all remain in contact with each other. 

So, Raynare and Kalawarner were walking down the street. Raynare was disguised in her Yuma form so she could hug (F/N)’s arm, while Kalawarner acted as a parent as to not draw any unwanted attention.

Though this _ did _ garner attention, from the one person they were looking for.

(F/N) looked over to Raynare.

“Uh...so who’s this Mittelt girl, again?” (F/N) asked, trying to get a little more information about her. 

“Oh, she’s this cute girl who dresses in a maid costume!” Raynare replied.

“I don’t think she would be really happy with what you called her.” Kalawarner said. 

“She chose to wear that stuff, so is it wrong for me to call her that?” She asked. Kalawarner merely rolled her eyes before looking forward. “Anyways, she can be kind of a brat, so if it’s okay with you, let _ us _do all the talking~” She said, getting close to (F/N) and pushing his cheek with her finger. (F/N) softly blushed as he heard that, but softly chuckled.

Then, the sky turned crimson red, with other bystanders, except (F/N), Raynare, and Kalawarner, disappearing from sight.

“_ There _ you are!” A voice shouted, leading everyone to look over and see Mittelt flying over in front of them.

“Hello, Mittelt.” Kalawarner greeted as Raynare transformed into her true form.

“Nice to see you here, was it lonely at the church?” Raynare asked.

“Like leaving someone at the alter!” Mittelt replied, looking angrily at the two Fallen Angels before noticing the only human there. “And who’s this scrawny kid?” She asked.

“I’m taller than you, though.” (F/N) muttered before Raynare interrupted, hugging (F/n) tightly into her bust.

“This is _ our _boyfriend.” Raynare said, while Kalawarner walked over to (F/N) and wrapped an arm around him.

“What!?” Mittelt said. “As if he managed to land _ you _two, and from the looks of it, he can’t even get a girl!” She said.

“I wouldn’t say that, Mittelt, he did-no wait, my bad-he _ is _ dating three other girls from his school.” Kalawarner replied.

“Besides, he’s a better lover than what Issei was.” Raynare added on.

“Wait, Issei was a lover?” Mittelt asked, earning a small “ooh” from (F/N) after hearing that hard hit on Issei.

“In any case, (F/N)’s a lot better than him. And, to be fair, that’s not a real challenge.” Raynare continued.

“How about something that’s not completely obvious. I mean, how many bullet holes did Freed put in him before Issei was on the ground?” Mittelt asked, trying to make a point.

“How about what he’s like in bed?” Kalawarner asked.

“I’m sure that’s still obvious.” Mittelt said.

“Want to know _ how _obvious?” Kalawarner said. Mittelt looked over at Kalawarner with a blush before looking down at him.

“Are in insane!?” Mittelt asked.

“If it’s going to be a no, that’s fine with us. (F/N) here actually needs to get back to the other girls to spend time with them.” Raynare said. “Who knows, maybe he’ll get it in with a Devil afterwards. So long!” Raynare said before her and the other two started to turn and walk away.

“Wha-hey!” Mittelt said. “What do you mean by that!?” She asked.

“Oh, don’t you know?” Raynare said before turning to her. “He goes to school with a bunch of Devils. I’m sure at some point that they’ll get a piece of (F/N), too, so that’s something we can rub in Issei’s face. Who knows, maybe we’ll rub it in Rias’s face, too!” She said.

“And what makes you think that will work?” Mittelt asked.

“I’m sure there’s been a Devil going in and out of an old observatory.” Kalawarner said. “That one had a run in with Rias and them, so maybe with her in, you could feel Issei’s jealousy.” She said. “I’m sure we’re pissing Rias off with our presence, so why not add insult to injury?” She asked. “Bye!” But as they turned and started walking away, Mittelt suddenly appeared in front of (F/N) and grabbed his shirt. 

“Alright, what did you do to them?” She asked.

“Wha-, nothing!” (F/N) replied. 

“Mittelt, if you want to join a harem, (F/N)’s the best one there is.” Raynare said.

“You’d enjoy it. He’s a better man than Issei.” Kalawarner said. 

“I don’t believe it.” Mittelt said, dropping (F/N) and looking away.

“How about we prove you wrong?” Raynare said, leading Mittelt to look over at her. “How about spending one night with (F/N) and us, and if he proves you wrong, you have to see that he’s a man. If not, then you can continue living your boring life as a Fallen Angel and _ we’ll _continue getting some love from (F/N) here.” She said.

“Deal!” Mittelt said, while (F/N) just watched the two, looking between them before scratching his head.

“Um...don’t I get a say in this?” (F/N) asked himself, silently.

After a moment, it was a return to (F/N)’s house, in his bedroom, with the girls getting to a point where they were naked, and he was just looking at them with a blush on his face.

With them done, Mittelt was actually one to go first, taking a seat on his crotch as she looked down at him with a blush.

“I’m on top.” Mittelt stated, looking down at him.

“Alright.” Kalawarner said before she crawled next to (F/N) and turned his head to him. She then planted a kiss on his mouth, earning a small, shocked reaction from (F/N) before he relaxed into it. 

“Come on, Mittelt, help the boy get naked while Kalawarner has some time with him.” Raynare said before she approached (F/N) and practically ripped his shirt. Mittelt turned her head away from Raynare and then looked down at (F/N)’s crotch, backing away before starting to undo his pants and sliding his pants down. With nothing left but his boxers, Raynare pulled it down, showing (F/N)’s length slowly getting erect, but making progress.

“That’s it?” She asked.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Mittelt, you got to help it.” Raynare said before she reached up and grabbed his length, later slowly licking from bottom to top, feeling it get harder and harder till it was standing straight up. Raynare then backed away and looked at it, stroking it softly. “See?” She asked, as Mittelt just stared with a blush. 

“Wh-Whatever.” Mittelt said before she lifted herself up and rested her vagina on his length. She then lowered herself down, enveloping it more and more till she rested on his crotch, moaning softly before she looked down at it. Raynare then looked op at (F/N) with a grin.

“Was it a tight fit?~” She asked, though (F/N) was still busy with Kalawarner. Raynare shrugged and scooted up to him, taking his hand and making him finger her vagina. Raynare moaned as (F/N) started to move his fingers around. Kalawarner responded by having (F/N)’s other hand grope her tits.

Mittelt, seeing them do something, and not her, started to bounce on his length, but was slow, at first, given that she had to adjust to his size. (F/N) softly moaned from it, given how tight she was, compared to the others.

After a moment, she started to bounce on him a bit more smoothly, though it still felt tight for (F/N). Mittelt started to moan a bit louder from her actions, throwing her head back as she leaned forward and planted her hands on his chest, using her hips to perform the movements.

Though through that, Mittelt’s orgasm getting closer and closer, Kalawarner and Raynare looked at each other and winked.

In quick succession, the tables were turned and Mittelt was placed on her back.

“Wha-What are you doing?” She asked.

“I think you’ve been in control long enough. Give (F/N) a chance.” She said. And, (F/N) went along with it, holding onto Mittelt’s hips and thrusting inside her. With no resistance, as well as not wanting to resist. With each pull into his thrusts, Mittelts moans were getting louder and louder, and (F/N)’s speed getting faster and faster. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out. Pleasure and ecstasy was all that (F/N) and Mittelt were feeling, the sounds of flesh clapping together heard as they continued, until (F/N) finally finished, giving one hard thrust as Mittelt reached her climax, her flat body arching from the pleasure as they both came. Mittelt releasing her juices onto (F/N)’s length, and (F/N) pumping his juices into her tiny body.

Once that was over, (F/N) pulled out and backed away, panting softly as Mittelt panted as well, looking up at the ceiling. Then, seeing Raynare and Kalawarner looking down at her.

“So, what do you think?” Raynare asked. Mittelt, still panting, gave her answer.

“Fine, I’ll join the harem.” She said.

“Well, that’s unexpected.” Kalawarner said, suddenly making Mittelt’s panting stop.

“Yeah, I thought the deal was she has to admit he’s a man.” Raynare said. “But, if that’s what you want~” She said, looking at Mittelt with a grin.

“W-Wait!” Mittelt said, but her answer was final.

“To think, this would show her deepest desires.” Kalawarner said.

“Hold on a second!”

“This will be interesting~ The first flat girl in this harem~” Raynare continued.

“Listen here!”

“It will be. We should _ definitely _ introduce her to the others, before really getting into it.” Kalawarner added on.

“I’ll kill the two of you!” Mittelt finished.

“This is going to be a weird relationship.” (F/N) commented.


	7. Speak of a Devil

The next day finally rolled around, the moment with the three Fallen Angels came and went, with the three girls having a good time, though Mittelt didn’t want to show it. So when it came time for school, (F/N) was completely hugged by the first three girls that he was dating. He was happily able to hug them back, since he hasn’t had a moment with them. He was glad to be around them, though there would have to be substantial compensation for the time away from them.

But, as much of them getting together and talking about what they were going to do, there was a new situation that was going to happen.

Sona and Tsubaki returned to the Occult Research Club, entering the building and looking to Rias, as she was just seen with her Queen Piece, Akeno.

“Rias, Akeno, it’s nice to see you.” Sona said. “How’s your little spying on (F/N)?” She asked. Rias sighed, knowing Sona was going to bring it up to her.

“If you’re worried about his personal time, don’t. We didn’t watch him all the time, only when he was with the Fallen Angels.” Rias said.

“And what about when he was sleeping with them?” Sona asked.

“We didn’t watch.” Rias said.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Sona replied. “Well, other than that, what about afterwards?” She asked.

“Last we saw, he’s hanging out with his girlfriends.” Rias replied.

“Oh good.” Sona replied. “Cause I believe there would be a problem for him when it comes to a Stray Devil you once killed.” She said.

“Which one?”

“I believe the one Issei mentioned. She’s been spotted near the observatory.” She added on.

“Viser? Impossible!” Rias said, standing to her feet and placing her hands on her desk.

“Oh, it is. Am I going to have to clean up your mess, Rias?” Sona asked.

“There’s no way she’s still alive. She was destroyed!”

“So was the Fallen Angels you fought, but look at them. They’re still alive and they’re getting some love.”

“So you’re thinking that (F/N) will seduce  _ her  _ this time?”

“He could get melted by her magic?” Akeno asked.

“Well, there’s no telling.” Tsubaki spoke up. “From what we’ve seen, she’s changed, so there’s no telling if she still has everything she had when she was last alive.” She added on.

“He’s got three Fallen Angels to help him out. I’m sure they wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Sona said.

“You know, if anything, it sounds like you’re behind all of this, Sona.” Rias said.

“What would I have to gain from this?” Sona asked. “Besides, ever since you decided to stalk (F/N) when he was with the Fallen Angels, I figured I might as well tell you a lot of the stuff he’s been up to.” She added on.

“Those Fallen Angels we had killed pose a threat to his life if they chose to go after him. It’s my responsibility to deal with them and uphold the Gremory name.” Rias replied.

“Alright, if that’s what you think, I’m not one to judge, since I must also uphold the Sitri name.” Sona replied. “In any case, his life is starting to change, so he’ll need someone to explain this to him.” She said, causing Rias to let out a small sigh.

“You’re right.” Rias replied. “Like it or not, he may end up being brought into world of Devils. The only other thing he’ll have to worry about is the Angels, or other Fallen Angels. He’ll need protection that the three Fallen Angels, or even Viser, can’t bring.” She said.

“Yes, seeing as how there would be others that would kill the boy for his association with those like the Fallen Angels and our own kind.” Sona said. “For now, let’s see what happens to him.” She said.

“And you’re sure the other Fallen Angels will protect him?” 

“Without a doubt.” Sona said. “Goodbye for now.” She said before her and Tsubaki turned and walked away. 

When the door was closed, Rias took a seat and locked her fingers together.

“Our past enemies returning to life? Something doesn’t sound right.” Rias said. “And, not to mention, they were some of the dangerous ones we’ve faced.” She added on.

“But there’s something I don’t think we’ve mentioned, yet.” Akeno said. “Dohnaseek, one of the guys Raynare was partnered with, he hasn’t been spotted, has he?” She asked. WIth that, Rias held her chin and nodded.

“Yeah, now that you mentioned it, there’s no sighting of him, too. They haven’t even mentioned him, as well.” Rias replied. “Something’s going on that may even go beyond our comprehension.” Rias said.

Meanwhile, after school was done, the girls, except the Fallen Angels, were all walking with (F/N) down the street, talking and staying so close to him since they haven’t gotten a chance with him after meeting Raynare.

In fact, they were planning on having some alone time with him to make up for the times they couldn’t have him. With the time they have been away from him, they figured out a plan. Using, as I guess you guys knew, the observatory as a means to get down and dirty in a picnic setting, and since the observatory was abandoned, they had the privacy, or so they thought.

“So, where are we going?” (F/N) asked, as he had a blindfold around his eyes, with his hands held by Murayama and Katase, while Aika was behind him, holding onto his shoulders.

“It’s a special surprise.” Murayama said.

“We want to make this moment special, since we never got to really have a date of our own.” Katase added on.

“And we want to have sex with you, and we figured this place would have the perfect ambiance for this such occassion.” Aika said, giving (F/N)’s shoulders a soft rub.

“Aika!” The girls shouted.

“It was going to happen sooner or later.” Aika replied. (F/N) blushed softly, but smiled. 

“W-Well, uh...anything to make up for the time I haven’t been with you three.” (F/N) said.

“See? Even  _ he’s  _ interested in the idea.” Aika said.

So after careful steps and guiding (F/N) through a small forest trail, his blindfold was eventually taken off, revealing a large room with a blanket in the middle that had some local fast food and drinks on it. 

Since the building was an observatory, there were some large planets over them.

“Wow.” (F/N) said as he looked around, with him and the girls approaching the blanket and taking a seat. 

“We didn’t know what you preferred eating, so we just got some burgers and fries.” Murayama said.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” (F/N) replied before he opened up one of the bags and pulled out his food.

“It’s no problem.” Katase said before they all started to eat. 

Meanwhile, a slim shadow was looming behind one of the pillars.

“So, any ideas on what you’d like to do to us when we’re done?” Aika asked as she leaned close to (F/N) with a grin on her face.

“Aika, could you not talk about that while we’re eating!” Murayama said.

“Yeah, lunch today wasn’t all that filling.” Katase added on.

“Oh I’m sure we all know what will fill us up~” Aika cooed.

“Aika!” The girls shouted, while (F/N) just sat there, nervously eating with a blush on his face.

A moment later, and everyone was finished eating, downing their food with their drinks, and taking a moment to let it all sit in.

“That was some good food.” (F/N) said as he patted his stomach, while the girls were wiping their hands with the included napkins.

“It was delicious.” Katase added on, before blushing softly. “So uh..I-I don’t mean to be pushy, but...can we start?” She asked. Everyone looked at her in slight confusion before knowing what she was talking about. They all blushed, but went with it, earning a small nod. Katase was the first to actually start it off, crawling up to (F/N) and planting her lips against his. (F/N) returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, while the other two just watch. A heated moment went down, only to abruptly end.

“Oh I do hope you don’t plan to stain the floors.” A voice said, leading everyone to look over and see a lady step out from out of nowhere.

“They were just waxed from the bloodstains.” She added on, stepping out completely nude with slender legs and a round bust. Aside from (F/N) blushing at the sight of another, nude, lady, the girls all clammored around him and looked to the lady.

“Wh-Who are you!?” Murayama asked, which her only response was a toothy grin, showing a fang.

“She’s what we call a Devil.” Another voice said, leading everyone to look up and see Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt lower down, only to hover above the ground.

“Raynare!” (F/N) said.

“So, a Fallen Angel, huh?” The lady said as she looked at them with a hand on her hip. “Yes, I remember facing some of you, before I found out how weak my household was.” She said.

“A Stray Devil. Won’t be long until any of the others come after you.” Kalawarner said.

“Oh, I have had one household come after me, with a stupid pervert oogling my tits.” SHe said.

“Wait…” Aika began.

“Disgusting pervert?” The girls, and the Fallen Angels asked before they looked at each other, later looking back at the lady.

“You mean Issei?” They all asked.

“I believe I heard his name being said, yes.” The lady replied.

“So you’re another Gremory victim, aren’t you?” Mittelt asked.

“Gremory victim?” The Kuoh students asked as they looked over at her. 

“What does she mean? And what exactly is going on?” Katase said as she hugged (F/N) a bit tighter.

“Wanna rub you being alive in her face? I know we are.” Raynare asked.

“Oh really?” Viser asked. “You  _ do  _ know there will be Devils after us, left and right.” 

“Well,  _ I’ve  _ been able to talk to one face to face, and yet here I am.” Raynare stated before she lowered herself down and got behind (F/N), holding him close and pressing her head to the side of his. “And  _ he’s  _ been the one to help with that~” She said.

“How so? He’s a human, isn’t he?” The lady asked.

“Yes, but he’s gotten us six, and I’m sure he could bring the Angels down to our level. If he so desired, but that’s not something I found desirable.” She said.

“Oh really, what was it then?” The lady asked.

“Well, there’s  _ one  _ thing he’s got going for him, if the girls are so willing to show.” She said. Again, they looked at her in confusion before realizing what they were about to agree to.

“H-Hey! We haven’t had our moment with him!” Murayama stated as she pulled (F/N) close to her, that his face was stuffed into her bust.

“Yeah! He’s been away from us for three nights! We deserve to have a night with him, too!” She said.

“I think there’s a better way of going about this.” Aika said, pushing her glasses up. “Why not a five way?” She asked. “Us three, and you, uh….” She said.

“Viser.” The lady answered. “The name is Viser.” 

“Hold on!” Mittelt said before she hovered over to Aika. “How come you three get to have a night with him and not us?” She asked.

“Because you and the other two had already gotten a night with him, and  _ we  _ haven’t.” Aika replied.

“A...f-five way?” (F/N) asked.

“Well, technically, you’ve had a six way.” Raynare said. “But, let’s face it, sooner or later it will happen.” She said.

“Can we at least get some privacy?” Murayama asked.

A moment passed, and they were all in a different room. The girls and the lady, Viser, were all standing in front of (F/N). With the girls, and (F/N), nude, they all pondered who goes first.

“S-So, who’s going to go first?” Katase asked, only for Viser to step up and gently push (F/N) into a seat.

“I want to see if what that Fallen Angel said was true.” Viser said, before taking a seat on his length and sliding down.

From the moment his length entered, Viser threw her head back and moaned, slowly sinking all the way down. (F/N) instinctively held onto Viser’s waist as her insides wrapped around his length, bringing some warmth to it.

As she started to slowly bounce up and down his length, the girls, wanting some action themselves. Murayama and Katase approached both sides of (F/N). Murayama pulling (F/N) into a kiss, while Katase used (F/N)’s other hand to direct it to her vagina and made him finger her. Katase moaned softly upon feeling (F/N) bend and pump his fingers into her, her juices going down his fingers as he continued to kiss Murayama and let Viser bounce on his length.

Aika stepped up, using (F/N)’s other hand to grab her bust, after finding a good spot where she isn’t in the way of Murayama and a place where (F/N) can comfortably reach her and grope her. Her, Katase, and Viser continued to moan, while Murayama cupped his cheeks to savor the moment.

Viser started to bounce a bit faster, her nipples lightly being pressed against his chest, before she leaned forward so her bust was completely against him. Her soft mounds on his tough chest, slightly moving with each bounce she made, made his length harder and harder, which made Viser moan a bit louder.

While she did that, (F/N) moved his finger, inside Katase, a bit faster, using his elbow to make his movements go faster. Katase shuddered, her legs shaking, and moaning a bit louder as she threw her head back. (F/N) also started to pinch Aika’s nipples, tugging it slightly, which made Aika moan a bit louder as well.

After a moment, (F/N) and Viser began to reach their limits, so (F/N) turned his attention towards Viser, grabbing her hips and pulling her down into his thrusts. Viser’s moans got louder and louder, her head being thrown back and her tongue hanging out. With one hard thrust, they both came, with (F/N) shooting his juices into Viser’s body, earning one final moan before she lifted herself off and rested on his thighs, his juices slowly pouring out of her moistened vagina.

The fun didn’t end there, actually. The moment Viser got off of him, Aika stepped up and sunk down on his length, getting a moan from her and (F/N). But, (F/N) didn’t just sit there, instead he stood up and pinned Aika to the wall, holding her up by the backs of her knees while she wrapped her arms around his chest. He started to thrust into her fast, keeping her against the wall as her bust bounced with each thrust. (F/N) then pressed his whole body against hers, going faster and faster, until he gave a hard thrust of his own, reaching his climax and shooting another load into her body.

After softly letting her down on the floor, Katase and Murayama stepped up to finish the date off. They got on their knees and pushed their busts around (F/N)’s length, their soft and plump tits wrapped around his hardened shaft. They blushed as they watched (F/N) start thrusting between them, the tip of his length poking out from time to time, enjoying the feeling as they used their hands to keep their busts pressured onto his length. They then leaned their heads forward and tried to lick what they could of his tip. 

After a few more moments, and a couple of hard thrusts, (F/N) released his load again, shooting up into the air and landing on their tits or their faces, even some landing in their mouths as they closed one of their eyes.

After having satisfying the girls, and panting softly, he heard someone whistle to him. He turned to the source and saw Viser there, bent over where (F/N) was sitting and motioning him over with his finger. (F/N), still kind of hard, walked over to her and saw her spread her cheek out a bit. 

“Try this hole, now~” She cooed, completely under the effects of lust, and pointing towards her other hole. (F/N) blushed madly at the suggestion, but his mind made him do so. Taking a step forward and plunging his length into her other hole, he grunted as he tried to go all the way in. Viser balled her hands and also grunted, feeling her other hole being filled. With a few grunts, and slowly thrusting back and forth, the groove was made and (F/N)’s length started to move in and out of her a bit more smoothly, though it was still tight around his length. His thrusts went faster and faster, which made Vicer’s eyes roll back and her tongue hang out again as her body was pushed up against where (F/N) was sitting when she rode him. With their moans getting louder and louder, (F/N) eventually pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back, stroking his length to shoot his juices onto her body, hitting her from her vagina, to her stomach, bust, and face. With each hit from his juices, Viser reacher her own climax and continued to moan as she felt his hot juices on her body.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, (F/N) and the girls, minus the Fallen Angels and Stray Devil, walked away from the observatory, Murayama and Katase hugging (F/N)’s arms, while Aika was asleep on his back. As much as sex with each other was pleasureable and kind of exhausting, they still had questions about what it was they were talking about.

It was then they were going to find out that they were closer and closer to Devils than they realized.


	8. Priestess of Thunder

The next day, the entire group was still filled with questions, questions that they weren’t sure they would want to ask Rias. Their introduction to Fallen Angels and Devils were a strange one, for sure. There was no telling how they would react to the people who guise themselves under a human skin. Were they friends, or something else?

“I just don’t know what to think, now.” Murayama said as she was walking with (F/N), going down the street. “What did she mean by Gremory victim?” She asked.

“It couldn’t actually be Rias, right? I mean, it could be someone else from her family.” (F/N) added on, looking back at her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

“I’m not sure how we can look at Rias, or even any of the students.” She said, wrapping her arms around (F/N) as they continued to walk.

Across the streets was a couple of the Devils they already met, Sona and Tsubaki, making their way to school but overhearing what they said. They would have to bring this up to Rias and them.

And they did, getting to the Occult Research Club they stood in front of Rias and her entire group.

“Rias, I believe you may have to do some explaining towards (F/N) and the others.” Sona said. Everyone looked back over at Sona, with Rias raising an eyebrow towards the Sitri.

“What are you talking about, Sona?” Rias asked.

“It seems some of your past enemies have decided to reveal to the others about what you’ve done as a Devil.” Sona answered. “They’re starting to question you, so perhaps someone from your group could explain to him.” She answered.

“Why do we need to explain ourselves to him when he has no involvement with Devils?” Rias asked. “Or has he  _ actually  _ managed to seduce Viser.” She said.

“Of course he did.” Sona replied.

“WHAT!?” Issei replied. 

“So you know what you’ll have to do, also since they mentioned their past with you.” Sona replied. Rias let out a small sigh, interlocking her fingers before closing her eyes to think. “I’ll see what I can do. I need to figure out a way to explain this.” She said, before looking over at Sona.

“Alright then, so be it.” Sona replied. “Good luck with the explanation Rias.” She said before her and Tsubaki turned around to leave.

“Hold on.” Rias said before she stood up. “You do know that you’ll also need to explain yourself to him as well.” She said.

“Oh we will, but I have a feeling he’ll be spending some time with you all, sooner or later.” Sona said before her and Tsubaki walked out of the building.

After a while, Akeno was in the kitchen, making some tea for the group when Rias walked in.

“Akeno.” Rias called out, leading Akeno to look over at her. “I need you to go and do the explanation to (F/N).” She said.

“You want me to? Why?” She asked.

“Because Koneko and Kiba are on a Pact, and if me or Asia goes to explain it, then Issei will get pissed and will most likely be rude to (F/N) if I send him to explain.” Rias answered.

“Yeah, he’s not really fond of Kiba already.” Akeno said. 

“I’ll be honest, it’s a complete mystery how he’s doing this, but as long as he keeps them in check then there should be no problem.” Rias replied.

“Yes, it wouldn’t be nice to hear something bad to someone as innocent as (F/N) seems to be.” Akeno replied.

“In any case, be on the lookout for Raynare, or any of her partners, and Viser.” Rias said, seeing Akeno softly smile and nod.

“Will do.” Akeno replied.

So a moment went by and (F/N) and Murayama was in the library, simply doing their homework. Katase was off for some tutoring, while Aika was off planning something perverted to do with (F/N).

In any case, the two couple was sitting there, doing their homework, and spending some time together in case anyone wanted to try and spend a night with (F/N).

And that person came.

“Hello.” A voice said, leading (F/N) and Murayama to look over and see Akeno standing there with a smile on her face.

“Oh, h-hello, Akeno.” (F/N) greeted, with a small blush on his face as he saw the beautiful girl in front of him.

“Akeno, wh-what are you doing here?” Murayama asked as she also saw the popular girl in front of her. Akeno’s eyes closed and she tilted her head. 

“Well, I was told to explain a few things to you. If you could follow me for a minute.” She said. (F/N) and Murayama looked at each other for a moment before they looked back at Akeno.

They followed Akeno towards the Occult Research Club itself. She opened the door to the building and motioned them in. 

“Please, come in and take a seat.” She said.

“I don’t know,” Murayama began before she crossed her arms under her bust, “Issei may be perving in there.” She said.

“Don’t worry, Issei’s currently busy on a project, as the rest of the club is, so the building’s all to ourself.” Akeno said. (F/N) gulped, knowing full well what’s going to happen, but him and Murayama stepped inside. As they approached one of the two couches there, Akeno walked up next to them. “Would any of you like some tea?” She asked.

“That sounds nice, actually. Thanks.” (F/N) said. Akeno bowed before walking off into the kitchen.

“This doesn’t really look like an  _ Occult  _ Research Club, more like an office room.” Murayama stated as she looked around. 

“Yeah, I don’t really know what’s so occult about this place.” (F/N) said.

“Here you are.” Akeno said before she sat down a tray of tea, later grabbing the pitcher and pouring a couple of cups for them. When filled, (F/N) and Murayama grabbed them.

“Thanks.” They both said before they took a sip.

“Now, about what I was going to talk about.” Akeno said before she walked over to the open area of the room and stood to them. The two looked towards the girl with the extremely long hair as she just looked at her. 

Suddenly, a pair of wings sprouted from behind Akeno’s body, the sudden appearance made the two back away slightly out of shock.

“What the hell!” (F/N) said.

“Oh, don’t be alarmed, I’ve heard this isn’t your first time seeing a Devil.” Akeno said.

“Wait, what?” Murayama asked.

“I am a Devil for the house of Gremory. The Fallen Angels and Stray Devil you met were enemies of ours that threatened the lives of Issei and Asia, at one point in time.” Akeno said.

“Wait, they were?” Murayama asked.

“Of course.” Akeno replied. “Though they haven’t really shown it as of yet, they were once really rude people. The mention of Gremory is, with no doubt, Rias herself, who is next in line to her Devil household.” She said.

“Wait, so those women we met,  _ they  _ were actually  _ killed  _ by Rias?” (F/N) asked.

“While Devils and Fallen Angels are more known to fight each other, given the war, it was going to be a matter of time before something happened to them. However, the Stray Devil you met was a Devil who killed their own master.” Akeno continued.

“So...those women we met have killed someone?” Murayama asked.

“Indeed, at some point they have.” Akeno said. 

“Who else is a Devil in this school?” (F/N) asked.

“Let’s see,” Akeno began before she looked up and placed a finger against her chin, “there’s myself, Kiba, Koneko, Rias, Asia, Issei, Sona and her group, and Rias’s dad.” She said before she looked back at (F/N) and Murayama with a smile.

“So many students here a Devil?” Murayama asked. “Wait, what exactly  _ is _ a Devil?” 

“A Devil is a creature of the Underworld, unlike Angels and Fallen Angels. Each household of Devils have what’s called an ‘Evil Piece’ that gives us power and defines our abilities. I am a Queen. Some of us are also defined by something that’s known as Sacred Gears, though some others we get from...family connections.” She said, hesitating and a tone change at the mention of “family connections”, nonetheless she returned to her normal voice. “Please don’t think any differently about us, we didn’t want to show ourselves to others because we didn’t want to drag them into this mess we have.” She said. The two just stared at her for a moment, transfixed on her wings, but her smile seemed to be genuine as well as her intent on keeping her Devildom a secret.

“Wait,” Murayama began, “you mean to tell me that Issei is a part of this group ‘cause he’s a Devil,  _ that’s  _ why he was seen hanging out with Rias?” She asked.

“Yes. Of course.” Akeno answered. “She’s apparently taken a liking to him.” She said. At the sound of that, Murayama slouched on the couch as a ghost of her soul appeared out her mouth, in a more comical sense than a serious one. Knowing that the most popular girl in school is having her image tainted by Issei’s presence just made Murayama give up hope for humanity. Though as Akeno said that herself, she thought back to how Rias wanted to help Issei and such, what with the encounter with Riser. Akeno then looked to (F/N), seeing him slightly nudge Murayama to get back up, or not really die because of something like Issei being with Rias, even being mentioned that Rias took a liking to Issei. “Say, you’ve made some waves here in school, haven’t you, (F/N)?” Akeno asked, leading (F/N) and Murayama to look over at her.

“Uh...wh-what do you mean?” (F/N) asked.

“Well, three students, three Fallen Angels, and one Devil, that’s something rare here in school. And each of them in one day?” She asked. (F/N) blushed softly, knowing what Akeno was talking about.

U-Uh…” (F/N) stuttered, blushing a bit deeper before he looked away. “W-Well, I uh...I…” he said, trying to figure out what to say.

“He’s been a really nice person.” Murayama said, leading (F/N) to look down at her. Murayama then sat back up on the couch and looked over at Akeno. “He’s willing to spend as much time with us as he can, and he cares.” She added on. (F/N) smiled as he heard that, looking at her as she looked back at him with a smile of her own.

“Do you think, perhaps, there is another room for another Devil?” Akeno asked. The moment they heard that, they both looked over to Akeno, who started to walk up to them while retracting her wings. They just blinked a few times before they looked back at Akeno.

“Well, uh, th-there may be some problems with the others, if you were apart of the group who killed them.” (F/N) said. 

“If they’re willing to deal with being with a Stray Devil, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind being with a Devil such as myself.” Akeno said. 

“I...guess we could be alright with it.” (F/N) said before he looked over at Murayama. “Are you okay with it, Murayama?” He asked. Murayama looked over at (F/N) before looking away in thought.

“M-Maybe.” Murayama said as she pondered the thought. “I mean, I don’t see a problem, except the others agreeing.” She added on before looking at Akeno. “Well, why do you want to date (F/N)?” She asked, as if Akeno was in a job interview.

“Well, since Rias is spending some time with Issei, I figured I could have the same kind of relationship. And since he’s got some experience of his side. And I believe you when you say he’s kind.” Akeno said, blushing herself as she went to explain why she likes him.

“I guess I can understand.” Murayama said. 

“I’m fine with it.” (F/N) said. “I mean, she’s got a point, and any guy would love to date Akeno.” He said, turning to Murayama.

“Yeah, true.” Murayama replied before looking back at Akeno. “Well, you know, there is an...entrance fee.” She said. “I can’t believe I’m saying that.” She thought to herself.

“An entrance fee?” Akeno asked.

“Oh…” (F/N) said, realizing what Murayama was talking about. “It’s uh...the kind of thing that the  _ others  _ had to pay.” Akeno just tilted her head in confusion, but as being told how (F/N) had gotten with the girls.

“Ah, I know~” Akeno cooed before she walked up to (F/N) and took a seat on his lap, facing his body before she leaned forward and planted her lips against his. (F/N)’s eyes widened in surprise, but he melted into it and returned the kiss, placing his hands on her waist as Akeno placed her arms on his shoulder. She then backed away and looked at him, placing her fingers against her lips. “So  _ that’s  _ what it was like to kiss someone. Sorry, that’s my first kiss.” She said.

“It’s okay.” (F/N) replied.

“Could we,” Murayama began, getting (F/N) and Akeno’s attention, “take this somewhere more private?” She asked.

And private it was.

One of the buildings of the Occult Research Club held many beds and rooms, given that it was an old school house. One of the rooms was occupied by the three as they were getting underway.

On their backs was Akeno and Murayama, completely nude for the occasion.

(F/N) stood at the end of the bed, looking at them with a blush on his face as he saw the nude bodies of the girls, one of their tits pressing against the other, with an obvious size difference, but it didn’t matter.

“So?” Murayama began. 

“Who would you like to do first?” Akeno asked. The answer was obvious, since this was Akeno’s first time. (F/N) gulped and approached Akeno’s body, taking a hold of her legs and spreading them out gently. “My~ My~ So forward~” She cooed before she helped (F/N) by holding her legs outward with her hands. “Be gentle, at first, This is my first time~” She said. (F/N) softly nodded and pushed his tip in, with Akeno slightly tensing up as she felt it. Wanting to do something, instead of watching and not doing, Murayama got up and sat next to (F/N) turning his head and pulling him into a kiss. As (F/N) returned the kiss, he continued to push himself into Akeno, who tensed up and gripped her legs from the pain, but as he was going slow, he broke through her hymen. Slowly and surely, their hips finally connected and (F/N) remained there so she could adjust. Akeno continued to lay down like that, holding her legs apart, before she looked at (F/N), seeing him kiss Murayama. To signal him to start, she moved her hips, audible moaning coming from her and (F/N), that she could hear thanks to her Devil hearing.

(F/N) took the signal and started to thrust into her body, slowly pulling out and going back in, hearing Akeno moan as she threw her head back in pleasure. His speed grew, a soft clapping sound being heard as their hips connected. Akeno’s heavenly body being pleasured as her enormous tits were softly bouncing with each thrust from (F/N). With one hand, he held her hip, and the other taking a good hold of her ass cheek, his fingers feeling the soft, yet firm, form of her curvaceous ass, taking the time to grope it to his heart’s content as he continued to kiss Murayama.

Their moans then got louder as (F/N)’s thrusts went faster and faster, and Akeno feeling her body being pushed back as she felt his hands on her body. (F/N) backed away from Murayama’s kiss and guided her near Akeno’s head, so he could lean forward and start fondling the large bust of Akeno with both hands, the palms of his hands on her nipples before he resumed the kiss. Akeno’s moans were a bit louder, her enormous bust being groped as (F/N)’s fingers threatened to disappear into the flesh as he groped her bust a bit hard.

Suddenly, Murayama moaned into her kiss with (F/N), as it turned out her own nipples were being licked by Akeno and pinched with her finger. With a soft tug, Murayama was beginning to get a bit weaker, trying to keep herself held up as not to collapse onto Akeno. Murayama backed away from the kiss, moaning a bit louder as Akeno continued to suck and fondle Murayama’s bust.

To kick things to overdrive, (F/N) started to thrust harder and faster into AKeno, catching her by surprise and making her moan louder and louder, quivering with each thrust he made and the ferocity. Moaning seductive words from her mouth, Akeno’s beautiful body performing lesbianic actions with Murayama made (F/N) a bit harder, the two of them reaching their climaxes before (F/N) then gave one last hard thrust, pressing his hips entirely against her and pulling her body into his thrust as they both climaxed, their juices mixing as (F/N) shot his load into her body. He pulled out, tiny bits of his juices coming out of her body as him and Akeno panted, but things weren’t done yet.

Akeno, with the biggest boobs in the entire student council, got Murayama and threw (F/N) onto his back, leading him to look up at the two. He watched as they got into position at the sides of his body, then pressing their plump and soft tits around his length. The feeling got to him and his length sprung back into action, sticking upward as the tip managed to stick outwards.

Knowing what to do, Murayama leaned forward and softly kissed the tip of his length, before taking it into her mouth as she sunk down, their tits moving down his shaft, but as she slowly went back up, Akeno leaned forward and started to kiss Murayama, before doing the same thing she did, taking (F/N)’s length into her mouth and sinking down, her face nearly being stuffed in her own bust and Murayama’s. Akeno then went back up, with Murayama doing the same thing Akeno did; kissing her before taking (F/N)’s length into her mouth.

They did that a few times, (F/N) softly moaning as he watched them, their eyes closed and a noticeable blush on their cheeks. After a moment, they then started to both kiss the tip of (F/N)’s length as they moved their boobs up and down, their saliva going down his length and getting onto their busts. (F/N) blushed a bit deeper as they were all apart of the high school heat session, delving into fetishes and kinks they were hiding underneath their thoughts. They brought their tongues into the mix, coiling their tongues around the tip. Their busts started to move faster and faster, with their saliva being a natural lube that added to the pleasure, and a few seconds later (F/N)’s juices shot out again, causing them to back away as some got onto their faces, and the remaining juices in the air fell onto their busts.

All three of them panted as they all looked at each other, a noticeable blush before they started to clean up the mess, seductively licking (F/N)’s juices off of their body before they laid down next to him, resting for a moment.

Afterwards, before the others came home, (F/N) and Murayama stood at the door of the ORC, with Akeno standing with them, all of them clothed.

“That was a very pleasurable moment.” Akeno said. “I really enjoyed it, thank you.” She said before she bowed to them.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” (F/N) said, nervously chuckling as Murayama just stared with a blush, given the events that happened.

“I’d hate to throw you all out like this, but I’ve got work to do.” Akeno said before she reached into her uniform and pulled out a couple of flyers, handing it to them. “These are flyers for a Pact. If you ever need any help from us, let us know.” Akeno said before she walked up and pressed her enormous bust against him. “And if  _ you  _ would like another round, I’ll happily entertain you~” She cooed, with (F/N)’s blush getting deeper.

“Uh, thank you.” (F/N) said before him and Murayama walked away.

“Goodbye! I hope to see you soon!~” Akeno called out, waving to the two as (F/N) and Murayama looked back at her and waved back, later turning and continuing to walk.


	9. Taste of Lust

The next day had rolled around, and it was going to look like a normal, average day, but that was going to be completely different.

(F/N), laying down on his back with the covers over his body. Suddenly, an alarm clock on his nightstand went off, waking him up. He softly groaned for a moment before he reached over and slapped his hand onto the clock, causing it to snooze before he sat up and wiped his eyes with his hands. It was then he felt something weird, something draped over his hips, and his body feeling the blanket. Not to mention, there was another piece of weight on the bed. He slowly lifted the covers up and looked over to the source of the weight, seeing a familiar face next to him, naked.

“Ah, good morning, sweetheart~” Akeno greeted before she sat up. 

“A-Akeno!?” (F/N) said as he backed away, only to then fall off his bed and onto his back. Akeno leaned over the bed and looked at him, seeing him sit down on the ground and rubbing his ass. It was then he noticed that he was  _ also _ naked, blushing madly. “Wh-Why am I naked!?” He asked.

“Oh, that was me~” Akeno said. “I wanted to come by and give you a good idea for the girls you’re with, but you were so cute when you were asleep that I just  _ had  _ to come in and sleep next to you.” She said.

“B-But why are we naked?” He asked.

“Is that a problem? We had sex yesterday.” She mentioned, making (F/N) blush a bit deeper.

“So, finally got your hands on one of Rias’s pieces?” Another familiar voice asked, leading (F/N) to look over and see Raynare floating in his room, looking at the two. “I knew it was only a matter of time before the whole group was completely seduced, I never thought you would’ve gotten Rias’s right hand girl.” She said.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, hello Raynare.” Akeno greeted.

“I don’t think we’ve ever gotten a chance to properly meet, only when your leader killed me.” Raynare said. “Not to mention you were defending your leader against my other partners.” She added on.

“Would you say it was the heat of the moment? Not to mention you were about to kill Asia.” Akeno said.

“Yes, those moments I can’t forget.” Raynare said. “So tell me, what are you doing, naked with  _ my  _ boyfriend?” She asked.

“Actually,” Akeno began before crawling to (F/N) and pulling him into a hug, with her enormous boobs pressing against his arm, “he’s  _ our  _ boyfriend, and I was about to tell him I could convince Rias to let all of you to live in the Occult Research Club with (F/N).” She said.

“Oh really?” Raynare asked. “Me, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, as well as that Stray, living in the building of those who killed us. You’re too kind.” Raynare sarcastically said. 

“I figured it would be no problem if (F/N)’s with you and your friends.” Akeno said. “Talk to the other girls about it, and convince their parents.” She added on. Raynare then held her chin in thought, looking away for a moment.

“I  _ guess _ I can be okay with that.” Raynare said. “Though I don’t want Issei to be watching us while we get to have our moments with (F/N)~” SHe said.

“Oh, I’m sure that can be arranged.” Akeno said.

And that was going to be a weird conversation, but it was time for another member of the Gremory house to join Akeno.

Overall reception to Akeno joining was shock, happiness, or a form of chastising for not running her through the other girls about her joining, but they were okay with it. Aside from Raynare’s entrance in (F/N)’s room, the Fallen Angels and Viser were currently shopping for some more clothes, so they’ll blend into society. 

(F/N) and Murayama were then given the task of explaining to the other humans, which was just Aika and Katase, about the situation with Rias and the women that were killed by her. But, (F/N) then mentioned that they  _ may  _ be able to move into the Occult Research Club so that they could all have their moments with him, which was accepted but they had to wait for the approval from Rias.

But back to the gym class thing, it was a real workout, from tossing balls to running around, sweat was going through the pores of the students that a shower would help them cool off, if they had to.

(F/N) was in the changing room, discarding his clothes and heading to the showers, but that was going to change.

With a grip on his shoulder and a mouth covering his mouth, he was pulled away and suddenly disappeared.

Quietly and swiftly taken to the other shower room, (F/N) couldn’t see what was going on until he was in the girl’s shower room, but serendipitously there was no one in the showers, as it seemed the girls were already in the changing room.

“Here we can have a moment of our own with you~” A familiar voice cooed, leading (F/N) to turn around and see Akeno again, looking at her as she had a seemingly innocent smile on her face. But, hearing that sentence she said, (F/N) looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow.

“‘We’?” He asked, muffled beneath Akeno’s hand. Then, he heard the giggles of another girl, looking over and seeing Aika standing there, completely nude, pushing her glasses up. 

Why she’s wearing her glasses in the showers, we will never know.

“If you think you’ll be able to sneak some fun with Murayama behind our backs, you’re in for a surprise.” Aika said.

“Don’t worry, if anyone finds out, we have some magic to erase their memory.” Akeno added on. “It’ll be like they never saw a thing~” She cooed.

“Hey, Akeno!” A voice called out, belonging to Rias. “I can’t find my bra anywhere, do you think you could help!” She called out.

“Oh shit! Rias!” (F/N) mentally shouted.

“Coming!” Akeno called out before looking at (F/N). “Be right back~” She said before releasing (F/N) and turning to walk, later turning her head to (F/N) and blowing a kiss. (F/N) blushed and gulped before looking back at Aika.

“Look, I’m sorry me and Murayama didn’t run Akeno through the others, it was just the heat of the moment kind of thing.” (F/N) said.

“It was going to happen sooner or later, but you could’ve brought all of us in with you.” Aika said, with (F/N) scratching the back of his head.

“So you’re the one that’s making a fuss in school?” A monotone voice asked, causing (F/N) to tense up as he heard it, slowly turning around to see a nude Koneko Toujo, looking up at him with a small glare on her face.

“K-K-Koneko?” (F/N) said as he struggled to keep his eyes onto her amber eyes.

“Don’t tell me the pervert sent you here.” Koneko said.

“Uh…..” (F/N) said, completely nervous about seeing another naked girl in the showers, but he knew little of the kind of shapes she could bend him into if he pissed him off.

“Oh, don’t worry Koneko, we were just going to have a moment here with Akeno.” Aika said as she held (F/N) close, protecting him the best she could.

“Really? With Akeno?” Koneko asked as she looked to the girl with the glasses. 

“Oh yes, with Akeno.” Aika said. “We couldn’t wait to have fun with him.” She said.

“Uh huh….” Koneko said before she looked the boy in the eyes, seeing him stare back at her with a nervous blush and a small smile. “Tell you what,” Koneko began, “I’m hearing a lot about how your seducing the others, and that disgusting pervert won’t stop trying to get to me.” She said.

“I think I know where this is going.” (F/N) thought to himself as he saw Koneko begin to blush.

“I want to see what the others are saying is true.” She said, her face’s blush getting a bit deeper in a red color.

“W-Well…” (F/N) began as he looked away.

“Oh, he’s fine with that.” Aika said, causing (F/N) to look at her with a shocked expression on his face. “After all, he hasn’t said no, yet.” She said.

“Come on, that was one time!” (F/N) said.

“And we’ll continue to hold it against you.” Aika said.

And with that, it was going to get more heated than the shower room. The group went towards a small corner of the room, with (F/N) backed against the wall as Koneko and Aika just stared at him as his length was getting a bit hard. Aika’s stare was just a grin on her face, while Koneko’s was just a nervous glance.

But, wanting to bring her gently into this relationship, (F/N) softly took a hold of her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. Koneko tensed up from it, surprised at the advance, but she later melted into it, placing a hand on his chest as she kissed him back. (F/N) kept his hands in place, pulling her closer as Koneko delved deeper into the growing lust. When they backed away, they looked each other in the eyes, their faces red with a blush. To help get things started, (F/N) get her against the wall and slowly lifted her leg up, with Koneko just watching to see if he would do anything more extreme, but he didn’t. He pushed his tip into her body, leading Koneko to softly moan as he started to go deeper and deeper into her body. 

Their hips connected, and they remained like that for a moment, while Aika just watched them. (F/N) started to thrust into Koneko’s body, keeping her leg held up, till he threw it over his shoulder. Koneko’s body turned and she held herself up by pressing her hands against the wall as she looked down at their connection, seeing parts of his length as he pulled out, only to feel the rest being pushed into her body, eliciting moans from her mouth. However, as he was doing that, there was a sound, other than a moan, that Koneko was struggling to hold back.

Anyways, (F/N)’s thrusts went faster as he continued, seeing her nipples slightly bounce with each thrust he made, their flesh clapping against each other as some of Koneko’s juices were dripping onto the shower floor, which were then washed away down into the drain.

His thrusts went faster and faster, causing Koneko’s moans to get louder and louder as they were reaching their climaxes, and with a hard thrust, he shot his load inside her body, causing Koneko to press her hand so hard against the wall it made a crack, since she was a Rook with crazy power. But that didn’t deter their attention.

After pulling out of her body, with traces of his juices falling to the floor to be drained away, (F/N) set down Koneko’s legs and helped her stood up on her feet, if she was feeling wobbly, that she actually fell on him, but (F/N) caught her. He then slowly sat her down onto the floor, with Koneko panting from the experience she had, but it was far from over.

“Don’t leave me out~” Aika said before she knelt down next to (F/N) and Koneko and looked at them. “There’s still one more thing we can do~” She said.

“Like what?” (F/N) asked, but his answer came when he was told to stand up, and the two relatively flat girls were looking at his length while on their knees. Koneko blushed as she saw it, but given that it was still hard, there was one more thing she could do to help. The two of them leaned forward and started to pleasure (F/N)’s length with their mouths, Koneko sucking on the tip of his length while Aika ran her tongue up and down his shaft. (F/N) rested against the wall as he looked down at the girls, seeing them look up at him from time to time, their eyes on his, which made his length throb at the sight, it was only then that Koneko decided to sink her head down his shaft, going as deep as she could before starting to bob her head back and forth. Aika then decided to reach over and start fondling Koneko’s vagina, while Koneko pressed her hands against (F/N)’s thighs. She moaned feeling Aika’s hands on her pussy, while feeling (F/N)’s hand on her head intending to guide her head down his shaft, though she was still trying to hold back a sound other than a moan. 

(F/N) softly thrusted his hips to gain more pleasure from this, as he looked down at her. Koneko looked up at her, her amber eyes growing slightly dull with lust as she continued to moan from Aika’s touch. Koneko’s bobbing went faster and faster, going all the way down before being brought back out. He felt her tongue coil around his length like a cat while feeling her warm breath and vibrating moans making his climax grow closer and closer before he gripped her head with both his hands, pulling her into his thrust and shooting his juices into her mouth, as she also reached her climax thanks to Aika’s hands. Koneko closed her eyes as she drew her hands back so she doesn’t dislocate his legs, her body slightly jumping as she could taste his warm juices go down her throat before he pulled out her mouth, feeling more of his juices hit her face before she looked at him with one eye open. 

She slowly swallowed it all down, her mouth then opening to see that she had swallowed it all, her panting producing warm breaths.

“That was...delicious.” Koneko said.

A moment went by and (F/N) managed to get out of the showers and into his clothes before meeting up with Aika and Koneko.

“I really enjoyed that.” Koneko said, her voice going back to a monotone.

“Really?” (F/N) asked, not convinced since her tone didn’t sound like it. “Well, I’m glad you did.” He said, nervously smiling while Koneko just looked at him with a soft blush.

“Well, we should get going.” Aika said as she wrapped her arms around his. “Akeno still hasn’t had a moment with you, yet~” She said before she started to pull (F/N) away. 

“W-Wait!” (F/N) protested, to no avail, while Koneko just watched him go, a small smile then forming on her face.


	10. The Innocent Tainted

With Koneko, Rias’s Rook, seduced under (F/N)’s charm of unknown origin, it came time for (F/N) and the group to find a place for them to stay.

To avoid any sort of tension the Fallen Angels and the one Stray Devil were out of the group.

“Thank you all for coming to me for this sort of decision.” Rias said as she sat at her desk, looking at (F/N), Murayama, and Katase, who stood at the other end of the table. Kiba and Asia was sitting on one of the couches, while Koneko and Issei were sitting on the other one, though Koneko was practically sitting on the arm rest to get away from Issei, and Akeno was standing next to Rias. “Though your request is kind of...strange.” She said.

“You and the others want to live here?” Kiba asked.

“Yeah, that’s right.” (F/N) replied.

“I’m sure you figured that there’s...a lot of us.” Murayama said as she grabbed (F/N)’s hand and stepped close to him.

“And we each need to have some time with him, so there’s no problem.” Katase added on, doing the same thing as Murayama.

“I see.” Rias replied as she stared at the three of them. “Though, as I’m sure you’ve heard, there had been some...complications with the others.” She added on.

“Yeah, I’m aware.” (F/N) replied.

“I guess the main thing is, we’ll have to put it to a vote.” Rias said.

“He’s got my vote.” Akeno said.

“Same with me.” Koneko added on as she ate a bag of chips.

“Wha-Are you kidding me!?” Issei asked.

“That’s a no for Issei.” Rias said.

“Company would be nice, but please understand when I have to say ‘no’.” Kiba spoke up. “There’s a few things I’m really skeptical about. I’m sorry.” He said.

“Kiba’s right, something’s fishy going on here.” Rias added on.

“Looks like the final decision is up to Asia.” Akeno said. Everyone looked over to the blonde girl sitting on the couch, seeing her a bit flustered before looking over at (F/N).

It was then that something strange happened. Boredom overtook (F/N), leading him to softly yawn and hold his hand up, though not audible, what could barely be seen was a pink dust of sorts, floating around the room before being inhaled by the ladies, while the guys were unharmed. Asia was the first to fall victim to it, a blush going over her face before she glanced away and held her mouth.

“Well...it would be rude to ignore them with such a situation.” Asia said.

“But Asia, one of his girlfriends is-”

“Issei, with all do respect, we didn’t interrupt anyone when they were voicing their opinions.” Kiba said. “If we want to argue each others choices, it should’ve been done earlier.” He said.

“I get that, but don’t you remember the people we fought.” Issei asked.

“Trust me, I can’t forget that.” Kiba said. “But as much as I’m against it, we have to respect the others decisions.” He said.

“As much as that’s polite, there’s a bit of a problem.” Rias said. “It’s three-to-three. There’s no way to do a tie breaker.” She said.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Akeno stated.

“It’s not a good time to ask  _ him _ .” Rias said. “And let’s not forget his agoraphobia.” She added on. “In any case, I believe the decision should be left up to the parents.” She said.

“Well, as long as my parents knows I’m with Katase, they should be fine with it.” Murayama said.

“Same with mine. And given that I’m closer to school, I think the only thing they’ll have to do is check in once and awhile.” Katase added on.

“Alright, and what about yours, (F/N)?” Rias asked, leading everyone to look over at him. (F/N) just stood there for a moment before he softly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. 

“I uh...don’t know my parents.” (F/N) replied. 

“WHA!!!” Katase and Murayama replied. 

“Wait, how come you didn’t know your parents?” Issei asked.

“I don’t know.” (F/N) replied. “The only thing I remember is being raised in an orphanage until I got a letter in the mail. Said it’s one of my aunts.” He said.

“Do you know who sent the letter?” Kiba asked.

“Nope, all there was on the return address was the letters ‘YS’.” (F/N) replied. “Anyways, I got a check in the mail every week and any of the adult stuff like house payments and what not was magically taken care of.” He said.

“Well then, I guess that would have to be a ‘no’, huh?” Issei asked, leaning back on the couch, resting his arms behind his head.

“You’re wrong, Issei.” Rias said. 

“What!?” Issei replied.

“(F/N), you’re welcome to stay here with your...girlfriends.” Rias said. “And any mail you have at your house I’ll have Kiba get them and take them to you. You have my word, nothing will be opened without your permission.” She said.

“Are you sure?” (F/N) asked.

“I am.” Rias replied. “Just know that we’re not your personal servants, or anything. We’ll only give you housing, nothing more.” She said.

“I understand.” (F/N) replied before he bowed to her. “Thanks, Rias.” He said.

“Y-Yeah. Thank you.” The girls said, bowing to her before they stood straight.

“I’ll have Asia preps some rooms for you while the rest of you pack any belongings you have. Koneko and Kiba can help you move.” Rias said.

“We really appreciate it, Rias.” (F/N) replied.

So after that, Asia was in one of the many rooms of the building, setting the beds and making sure everything was neat and tidy.

Then, Raynare and her friends stepped into the room.

“Oh wow, the housing here is really nice.” Raynare said, leading Asia to tense up and turn around, seeing Raynare and her partners walk around the room to get acquainted. There were sour memories rushing into her mind, the pain she felt returning. She gulped as she stared at her former acquaintances, gulping nervously. Raynare then looked to the other blonde in the room, Asia, and grinned. “And the service here is  _ impeccable _ .” She added on.

“Well, I bet we’re a sight for sore eyes.” Kalawarner added as she walked over to another bed and took a seat. Asia didn’t say anything, just staring at them before looking back to Raynare.

“Don’t worry, little one, we won’t hurt you.” Raynare said before she pet her head and walked over to another bed, taking a seat.

“What are you planning to do to him?” Asia asked as she turned to her. “You were never like this to a human.” She said.

“To who? Oh, to (F/N)?” Raynare asked. “I’m not sure, I think at some point I’ll marry him.” Raynare replied. “Look, I may have been  _ rude  _ before, but I’ve, what’s the word, turned over a new leaf.” She said. Asia just stared at her before she let out a small sigh. 

“Well, whether your intentions are true, or not, I cannot seem to avoid you.” Asia said. “So if we’re going to see each other for a long time, I have to say this.” Asia said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “Despite the fact you were all evil, and your past intentions were cruel and your only pleasure was the pain of others, I...forgive you all.” She said before she bowed to them, closing her eyes. The Fallen Angels were taken aback by what Asia said, knowing what they did to her, but still being forgiven was a surprise. Raynare slowly stood to her feet and walked over to Asia, slowly wrapping her arms around her, softly giggling.

“Oh, little Asia. Still God’s little girl though you’re a Devil.” Raynare said. “If it’s what makes things better, I’m sorry for what I did to you. You have my word nothing will happen to your little friends.” She said before she backed away. “Though if I find Issei watching me and the others when we’re with (F/N), well, you’ll need to look the other way.” She said.

“What exactly do you see in (F/N)?” Asia asked. “I don’t want to assume, but he just looks like a normal person. Why are you developing feelings for him?” She asked. 

“Well that’s a good question.” Raynare said before she took a seat on the bed. “I’m not really sure, there’s this charm to him.” She replied. 

“Yeah, I saw it, too.” Kalawarner replied. 

“I think it’s because he’s nothing like that pervert.” Mittelt added on. 

“Though, if you ask  _ nicely _ ,” Raynare began before she floated behind Asia and placed on hand on her shoulder, while the other one was lightly tracing her cheek, “maybe the other girls will help you show it~” She asked.

“Y-You’re thinking of me betraying Issei to see why he’s so charming?” Asia asked.

“Asia, be real for a moment.” Kalawarner said. “From what I’ve seen, Issei’s the kind of person that will stare at any girl and fall in love. His sole attention would be on that girl, with no regard for any others and will likely betray  _ you _ .” She said.

“Compare him to (F/N),” Mittelt began, “he’s willing to give all of us attention, though him running a girl through all of us for approval is something he’ll need to work on.” She said.

“When was the last time you and Issei did anything together?” Raynare asked.

“Well…” Asia began, “there was this  _ one  _ time he was working on a magic power.” She said.

“And what was that magic power?” Raynare asked.

“It was...the ability to destroy clothes.” She answered.

“Asia, Issei’s not the one.” Kalawarner said. “While saving you was one thing, I think he’s only been focused on Rias.” She said. 

“Well, he  _ did  _ fight to stop an arranged marriage.” Asia said.

“Asia, take it from us, (F/N)’s one that cares.” Raynare said. “If you don’t believe us, then just ask...Katase.” She said. 

And Asia did, talking to Katase since she was the second one to join the harem. Katase told Asia about everything and even offered a night with him. 

Reluctantly, Asia agreed, but went into it very nervously.

After having (F/N)’s room set up, (F/N) was asleep, napping on the bed that was made for him. The girls approached (F/N)’s bedside, with Katase reaching over and nudging him awake.

“Hey, (F/N).” Katase said. (F/N) slowly woke up, turning and looking to the girls as he woke up, seeing both Katase and Asia.

(F/N) softly blushed, seeing the kind girl standing in front of him. He nervously gulped.

“I never had the chance to greet you.” Asia said before holding her hand out. “My name is Asia Argento.” She said. (F/N) nodded and grabbed her hand, shaking it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Asia. I’m (F/N) (L/N).” (F/N) replied.

“Oh no, the pleasure’s mine.” Asia replied. 

“(F/N), Asia is another one to join our group.” Katase said. 

“Well,” Asia began, “I’ve heard so much about what you’ve did with the others and...I’m wanting to join.” She said.

“W-Wait, are you sure?” (F/N) replied. “I mean, from what I’ve heard, you’re with Issei.” He said.

“Well, I gave it a bit of thought, and I don’t think I can compete against Rias. She’s got everything I don’t.” Asia replied.

“I don’t think so. You’re nice, kind, and very polite.” (F/N) replied. Asia slightly jumped and looked at him, seeing a smile on his face before she took a seat.

“Thank you.” Asia replied. She then glanced away, thinking back for a moment before she looked back at (F/N). “Um...c-can I...kiss you?” She asked. (F/N) blushed a bit deeper as he heard her question, looking over at Katase before seeing her nod. (F/N) looked back at her and nodded.

“S-Sure.” (F/N) replied. Asia smiled and blushed a bit before she leaned forward and closed her eyes, nervously leaning forward. (F/N) gulped again before leaning forward and softly planting his lips against hers. They both tensed up, but they later relaxed into it, with (F/N) reaching forward and placing his hand on her arm. Asia then moved her hand to hold his as they held the kiss, with Katase just watching with a small blush on her face.

It was from that kiss, that Asia not only relaxed into it, but something was heating up. Something was creating the high school heat session, and it would suddenly turn to something else.

It was then that they were all getting ready for something.

Moments later, they were all suddenly naked from (F/N)’s simple kiss, that the heat of the moment was making them want to enact a moment of adultery.

The girls were all nude, sitting on the bed in front of (F/N), who was laying there staring back at them with a blush on his face. His length stood up straight at seeing them, while Asia just stared at it with a heavy blush on her face.

Asia, growing courageous in this endeavor, scooted forward and prepped for the moment. She saddled on his crotch and placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance. She then looked down, lifting herself up and placing the tip into her body. Asia then tensed up, gripping her hands on his chest before she slowly sank down. She gritted her teeth, feeling (F/N)’s length push up into her body. She panted as she kept going, gripping her hand tighter and tighter as she felt her hymen then break, till she then sat on his length entirely, her innocence being taken as she panted, waiting to adjust as she then laid down on (F/N), her little breasts against his body as she was adjusting from his length. Katase approached Asia and held her hand, with (F/N) doing the same as Asia continued panting.

After a moment, Asia fully adjusted to his length and sat back up again, looking down at him with a blush on her face. With help from Katase, Asia slowly went up and down on his length, her grunts of slight pain turning to moans of pleasure, her eyes closing and her small bust softly bouncing up and down. (F/N) also thrusted up, meeting her bouncing halfway.

(F/N) then moved to stand to his feet, holding up Asia’s legs as she leaned forward and hugged his body. (F/N) continued to thrust up, pulling her hips into his thrust as Asia held onto him tightly to remain held by him.

Asia moaned louder and louder as she felt her insides being stirred by his length, pleasure coursing up her body. Katase merely watched, feeling herself as she saw Asia’s lust-filled face, of pleasure and ecstasy. She could only moan herself as she felt her fingers bend and pump inside her body, while her other hand held her bust and pinched her nipple.

(F/N)’s thrusts went faster and faster, hearing Asia’s moans got louder and louder, until he gave a hard thrust, shooting his load into her body. Asia squeezed his body as she felt her climax squirt and coat his length before she fell a bit limp. (F/N) laid her down on the bed, laying down next to her as she hugged his arm and curled up next to him. 

“That felt amazing.” Asia said, relaxing and feeling herself slip into a sleep-filled state. (F/N) softly smiled at her before he wrapped an arm around her body, holding her close before doing the same with Katase, feeling the two of them cuddle up to him before they then went to sleep.


	11. The King Piece of the House

The Queen, the Rook, and finally the Bishop of the House of Gremory that Rias controls. All seduced from the strange effects that seem to radiate off of (F/N), that caused such an innocent and kind girl like Asia to succumb to the primal desires of lust and...basically remain innocent and kind and just feel good from having her first being taken from someone as kind and as nice as Issei is...when he doesn’t try to be a disgusting pervert. And her moment wasn’t as bad as she thought it was, though she felt pain from her innocence being taken, she enjoyed the passion she could feel from (F/N).

Now, all that was left of this Devil house was the King piece herself, Rias Gremory. This one was a difficult one, since she has felt love for Issei after an incident involving an arranged marriage, and his actual moment where he used his power and brains, and not his pervert boner taking control of everything. In any case, Rias would succumb, but it was going to be difficult.

To start things off, (F/N) was simply asleep in his new room, resting after having some love-making with Asia, while Katase was nearby. Though at some point in the night, there was some movements that not even (F/N) felt. He felt comfortable in his new bed, the comfort and warmth drawing him deeper into his sleep, until his body told him to wake up, and he did. Opening his eyes, and feeling his limbs come to life, he could feel something on his arms, something soft and something flat. He tried to sit up, but he then felt a pair of arms wrapped around his arms, and a leg draped over his legs. Looking at his sides, it was then he noticed that Asia and Katase were not in his bed with him, instead it was Akeno nude again, and Koneko nude, but Koneko looked differently than she did last time. Koneko was the first to wake up, looking up at him.

“Oh, good morning.” Koneko greeted, her newly found cat ears making (F/N) softly blushed from how cute she looked. The always eating Rook of the house, who could crush any bone in Issei’s body as if it was a leaf to a wood chipper, having cat ears on her head that greatly complemented her beautiful amber eyes.

“K-Koneko?” (F/N) asked as he saw her.

“Of course it’s me.” Koneko said before she saw up, looking at him with a small smile on her face and a tint of a blush on her cheeks. Akeno also woke up, giving a soft yawn before she sat up as well. 

“Oh, is it morning already?” Akeno asked, before she looked to (F/N) with a small smirk on her face and her arms pulling his arm deeper into her enormous bust. She then noticed that Koneko had her cat ears on her head. “Oh, Koneko, are you starting to show your _ catty _side, huh?~” Akeno asked, earning a deeper blush from Koneko.

“So what if I am? It’s not like Issei would’ve seen me like this.” Koneko said before she hugged (F/N)’s arm a bit tighter.

“Well, either way,” Akeno began before she took one of her hands and poked (F/N)’s cheek, “word is you got Asia in the mix~” She said.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rias was sitting at her desk as her brother, Sirzechs, was standing in front of her.

“There are reasons to believe there’s something strange about (F/N). The fact that ha managed to seduce three Fallen Angels and a Stray Devil is a bit concerning.” Rias said as she looked to her older brother.

“Really now?” Sirzechs replied.

“And, not to mention, members of my household.” She added on.

“I see. And how is your Pawn fairing?” He asked. 

“Well, as I’m sure you can see,” Rias began before her and Sirzechs looked over to where Issei was, only seeing that he was slumped on the couch, completely white, as he had heard previously that Asia had decided to be with (F/N), thinking it was BS given the history he had with her, only to lose her mere minutes after meeting (F/N), “he’s not doing so well.” Rias finished.

“I see.” Sirzechs replied. “Well, as much as this would raise suspicion, but to form a kind of investigation, this would take a while to put together and find out.” He added on.

“How long do you need for preparation?” Rias asked.

“A few days, maybe.” Sirzechs replied. “Either way, I’ll see what I can do.” He said.

“Thanks.” Rias replied before she stood up. “It looks like it’s almost time for school. We better get going.” She said.

“Alright then. “Goodbye, for now, Rias.” He said before a glyph formed beneath Sirxach’s body and disappeared. Rias sighed before she headed over to the exit.

Moments flew by, and school was over, classes were done for the day and the students all left the school to do their own stuff.

Rias and her household had finished with their projects and work and stuff, getting ready to perform Pacts for the others, while Rias was going to get a shower. 

When she walked into the Occult Research Club, with the others being left behind to do their own things before entering the house, but as she entered the building, she heard her shower running. 

“Hm?” She said, looking over to the shouwer to see steam coming from the curtains. She slowly approached the shower, her curiosity leading her to draw the curtains back and looking behind, seeing Raynare in the shower, rubbing her body with soap while the water slowly went down her curvaceous and beautiful body. “Raynare!?” Rias said, leading Raynare to turn and look over at her.

“Oh, hello, Rias.” Raynare greeted. “You know, I never knew you had a shower in the living room. If you ask me, it doesn’t really make any sense to put it here, where anyone could see you naked.” She said.

“What the hell are you doing in my shower?” Rias asked.

“Don’t you mean _ our _ shower? Mine, yours, _ (F/N)’s _?” She asked.

“What makes you think that?” Rias asked.

“You said you’d give us housing.” Raynare said. “And I gotta make sure to clean up after a night with (F/N). Who knows, maybe the mess will be cleaned up while we have some fun.” She said. Rias softly scoffed before she crossed her arms over her large chest.

“You and Sona both.” Rias stated. “You both talk about him as if he’s the king of the world. What is so enchanting about him?” She asked.

“It’s the fact he’s no disgusting pervert.” Raynare said before she washed all the soap suds off of her body and turned off the shower, shaking her head slightly before running her hands up and pulling her hair back slightly. “Be a doll and hand me a towel please.” She said, holding her hand out. Rias gritted her teeth but did so, grabbing a towel hanging on a ring and handing it to her. 

“Issei may be a pervert, but he’s kind.” She said. 

“Ah yes, _ this _ talk.” Raynare said. “Tell me, you seem to love Issei, but how many times as he stared at _ you _naked? Has he told you about his fantasies?” Raynare asked.

“No. Why have _ you _heard that?” Rias asked.

“No, thankfully I was granted that saving grace.” Raynare replied. 

“And how is that supposed to be different than (F/N)? He’s had sex with ten girls.” Rias pointed out.

“He had sex with ten girls cause they saw how kind he is, and how much of a normal person he is that’s not interested in watching girls change.” Raynare said. “His magic ability to destroy clothes was something he worked harder on than having a real relationship with girls. I’m sure you’ve seen his perverted actions.” She said. Rias’s glare softened slightly as she said that, glancing away to think about it, how she let Issei grope her, when they were in Familiar Forest and the slime got onto the girl’s clothes and he was the _ only _ one to watch, to waste an important decision on something that would serve only his perverted desires and not something that could benefit the group or help improve his power, the time where he and his friends resumed to peeping on other girls _ after _ stopping the arranged marriage, the fight to get her back. The fact she would lose her virginity to someone who would want to view her for _ only _her body. Someone that would have the same kind of personality as Riser Phenex. As opposed to that, she one moment she met (F/N), after Raynare had fallen under (F/N)’s seduction, she saw that he was really sorry for what he did, having a night with Raynare without telling the girls, and making assumptions.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Raynare asked, causing Rias to tense up and blush slightly.

“N-No!” Rias replied.

“Oh really?~” Raynare asked before she finished drying off, later snapping her fingers and her clothes forming around her body like magic. “Deny it all you want, you’ve heard from this Sona person how he’s done it, and frankly I’m sure she’s given the same kind of talk to you about Issei than I have.” She said.

“Not exactly, but…” Rias said, trying to find the good in him, while he’s shown it before, it was likely she wasn’t going to be shown that side of him.

“Issei’s stared at other girls, their nude bodies and their intricate bras, or whatever, trying his hardest to get beneath their panties instead of stuff in their heart.” Raynare continued.

“Like you’d know what _ love _is. You’ve only been on one date!” Rias said.

“Two.” Raynare corrected. “As I was saying, Issei will continue to be that way, looking at other girls, and when he’s seen all that you have he will do the same to other girls while you try to gain his attention.” She said. Rias continued to think about it further, seeing all that he’s done in the past to earn bruises from the kendo girls and other girls from seeing that him and his friends were being peeped on.

“You may be right. Issei may not change to a normal kind of person.” Rias said. 

“You see?” Raynare asked as she appeared behind Rias and held her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes while Rias was looking away. “Running through Issei’s mind is every position of sex in the Kama Sutra, with no regard of who he is with. He probably has dark desires beneath him after seeing any girl in his sights.” She continued.

“I get your point.” Rias said. “But...how do I know that (F/N) would be any different?” She asked.

“Let me _ show _you~” Raynare cooed.

They ventured upstais, reaching (F/N)’s room and pushing the door open ever so slowly.

Inside, him, Mittelt, and Aika was asleep, likely taking a nap from a stressful day...though Mittelt was likely doing nothing. They were clothed, giving evidence that they have not performed acts of sexual desires, though there’s a chance that happened prior to this moment, but it didn’t matter. Raynare and Rias ventured in, with Rias looking at (F/N)’s face, seeing his peaceful and calm sleeping face.

It was then that something weird came over her, seeing his face made her heart beat a bit faster. Thumping in her chest as she saw him.

“Oh, Mittelt~” Raynare said, trying to get her to wake up. Mittelt heard her and opened her eyes, sitting up for a moment before lokoing to Raynare.

“What now, Raynare?” Mittelt asked.

“I’m gonna need you and Aika to scram, we may have another girl to the list.” She whispered. Mittelt tilted her head for a moment before she looked over, seeing Rias there, just staring at (F/N).

“Oh…” Mittelt said before she turned and sat on the edge of the bed, later getting up and walking over to Aika. “Hey, Aika, get up.” Mittelt said, nudging Aika a bit.

Of course, after Aika had awakened and left the room after seeing that Rias was in the room.

Feeling their presence gone, (F/N) slowly woke up from his nap, yawning before he sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand, while the other was used to prop himself up. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Raynare, but freezing and tensing up when he saw Rias.

Seeing her there, looking at him while a slight breeze tossed her panties up a bit to show her panties. He was slightly worried, thinking that Raynare had done something wrong, since she was in the room with her.

“H-Hey, Rias. Is everything okay?” (F/N) asked nervously, though blushing softly at her beautiful face and her large bust that’s just shy of matching Akeno’s size. Rias tensed up, hearing what he said, and noticing his nervous behaviour. 

“N-No.” Rias said as she looked at him. “It’s just that,” Rias began before she took a seat on his bed, “I just have a few questions.” She said.

“Okay, uh...is it something the girls did?” he asked.

“No.” Rias answered. “You...have made quite the presence here in the building, and there may be some problems that could come up. My first question is, and I don’t mean to be rude, how exactly have you treated the girls you’ve hooked up with?” She asked.

“O-Oh.” (F/N) said, blushing softly at all the sexual and devious things he’s done with the girls, both on and off campus grounds. “Well, they’ve been really kind to me, though they sometimes bicker.” (F/N) replied. “I’ve just been treating them like they’re people, being nice and kind, and I don’t want to be rude to them as well. When I first hooked up with Murayama, I was worried something happened to her when she hit her head.” He said.

“I see.” Rias said. “Though, you’re more recent hook up has, kind of...disturbed Issei a bit.” She said.

“I-I didn’t know that!” (F/N) said. “I’m sorry if that happened, it’s just that-”

“It’s okay.” Rias said. “I understand, he’s kind of protective.” She added on. “Don’t worry yourself about that, in truth his actions are more concerning.” She said. “And, my last question,” Rias began, blushing a bit deeper as she tried to form it in her head, “do you...think you have room for one more Piece?” She asked. (F/N) stared at her, blinking a few times.

“A...p-piece?” He asked.

“You know, you have my Queen, my Rook, and my Bishop...do you think there’s room for the King piece...in your harem?” She asked. (F/N)’s blush deepened a bit as he heard that.

“A-Are you sure? I mean, you and Issei-”

“Issei will just continue to stare at other girls.” Rias said. “You seem to be more aware of the girls you’re with.” She said.

“W-Well, it would be really nice, but I’ve got to run you through the other girls as well. Let them see what they think, cause it’s not just me in this relationship.” He said.

“We can worry about that later.” Raynare said, stepping up to the other side of the bed and taking a seat, turning to (F/N) and placing her hand on the bed, with a grin on her face. “I’m sure you know what happens _ now _, (F/N)~” She cooed.

And like that, it happened.

They all gathered around, nude in each other’s presence with Rias blushing softly, knowing that her virginity would be given to a boy she barely knew about, but she was sure and she went with it.

She was on top of (F/N), as he was laying down, staring up at her with a blush on his face as her large bust was mere inches away from pressing against his chest. They started off with a kiss, closing their eyes and pressing their bodies together, her large, plump bust pressed against his chest. (F/N) reached up and held her waist, while Rias cupped his cheeks with her hands. With their hands on their bodies, (F/N)’s length grew harder and harder, till it raised up and pressed against her plump ass. Rias’s blush deepened a bit and kept her body pressed against his body.

Their kiss was passionate, and the high school heat was taking over them. They parted, looking at each other with a blush on their cheeks and a string of saliva connecting their lips. Rias then sat up and placed her hands on his chest, lifting herself up and pressing (F/N)’s tip to her vagina, later sinking slowly down. She gripped her hands on his chest, and bit her lip as she kept going further and further down. She kept going until she sat down on (F/N)’s lap, panting as she said.

With a moment to adjust, the pain turned to pleasure, which was prominent when she started to slowly bounce up and down his length softly, her grunts turned moans as she felt his length stir her up inside. Rias threw her head back as she placed her arms on his legs, moaning from pleasure as her large bust was softly bouncing with each time her ass clapped against his lap, making small ripples.

(F/N) reached up and held her hips, pulling her down into each thrust he made, making the moment go faster and faster, which made Rias moan a bit louder as her insides were being stirred by his length, euphoria and ecstasy making them moan louder and louder. (F/N)’s thrusts went faster and faster, making Rias moan louder and louder.

Then, they switched positions, Rias was on her knees, while her hands gripped the headboard. She turned and looked back at (F/N) as he gripped her hips and pushed his length into her vagina, pulling her into his, at first, soft thrust. After connecting with her hips, (F/N)’s thrusts went faster, creating a clapping sound as Raynare just watched, biting her lip softly at the red-headed Devil being dominated by (F/N), her moans ringing in her ears as she started to touch her own body.

Meanwhile, the two continued to moan from the pleasure. With her large bust just moving from (F/N)’s thrust, (F/N) leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her bust, giving them a good squeeze as her soft tits just made him go faster and faster, Rias moaned louder and louder, feeling parts of her body being pleased, as the two of them were starting to reach their climaxes.

With a few more hard and fast thrusts, (F/N) took a good hold of her hips and pulled him into a harder thrust, where the two of them reached their climax, moaning loudly as Rias felt herself being filled with (F/N)’s juices, while her own coated his length.

Moments went by, and both girls were laying with him beneath the bedsheets, though Raynare didn’t take part in it, but she’s widely thanks to two of Issei’s former loves converting to a different, more ethical lover.

Rias could feel it as she was laying there, her arms wrapped around his body while (F/N) held onto her with an arm on her back, gently pulling her closer. She softly smiled, imagining this moment as she hugged him a bit tighter and used his shoulder as a pillow.

With Rias and her peerage underneath the seductive actions of (F/N), and his mysterious ability to draw girls into him.

Eleven girls, three human, three Fallen Angels, and four Devils. Succumbing to their primal desires, the harem grew, and it would continue to grow.

The next girls up is the Sitri peerage. 


	12. Post-Brawl Tension Relief

With all of Rias’s Pieces, as well as Rias herself, seduced beneath (F/N)’s unknown charm, there was bound to be a brawl. One that would pit Issei against (F/N). Of course, it would happen sooner, rather than later, since Issei had more of a connection with Asia and Rias, and finding out that someone, who had made a bigger harem than him in a shorter time span than what he could put together with Rias and Asia, had actually gotten  _ them  _ out of his and into (F/N)’s (i.e. he’s pissed that (F/N) has a harem and snatched Rias and Asia from him), that would set him off. But if anything, (F/N) wasn’t one to smear his relationship with the girls to other people, however the imagination was killing Issei.

(F/N), after having a small cuddle session with Rias and Raynare, was walking through the halls of the school, heading to his locker to pick up his bag and his gym clothes. There was nobody in the hall with him, given that it was after school hours. But that would change.

A stomp on the wooden floors of the school made (F/N) stop.

“Hey! Kiba-wannabe!” A voice called out, leading (F/N) to turn and look to the source, seeing Issei standing there with a glare on his face. Clearly, he was pissed. “What did you do to Rias and Asia!?” He asked.

“What are you talking about?” (F/N) asked, turning towards the pervert completely. “I didn’t do anything.” he stated.

“Bullshit you didn’t!” Issei replied, pointing at (F/N). “You did something to them and I wanna know what you did!” He demanded.

“Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve done nothing to them the whole time I’ve been at the club.” (F/N) replied. “What makes you think it’s something  _ I _ did?” He asked.

“It’s only been two days after you started sleeping in the club house, and you’ve managed to sleep with them each day!” Issei said. “I know them more than you! I helped them!” He stated.

“You’re not helping your argument. I did  _ nothing  _ to them.” (F/N) replied.

“Yeah, keep saying that,” Issei started before he aimed his left arm out, later being engulfed by some sort of flame and his arm changing to a red gauntlet with a green gem, “I’ll have to beat the answers out of you.” He said. (F/N) slightly took a step back as he saw the change, but he just clenched his hands into a fist.

“This won’t solve anything, Issei.” (F/N) replied.

But Issei didn’t listen, instead he charged towards (F/N), throwing a punch, that (F/N) reacted to by jumping back, but he jumped back a bit farther than where he thought he would land, stumbling a bit before catching himself. He looked at his body in slight confusion.

“What the hell just happened?” (F/N) asked before he looked up, seeing Issei charge again, only to jump back again and land perfectly. “Why do I feel lighter?” He asked as he watched Issei approach again. To get on the counter attack, (F/N) dodged a punch down to the ground, sidestepping and tackling Issei to the ground. They rolled and tumbled along the ground, grunting as Issei tried to fight back. They then stood to their feet, looking each other in the eye before Issei held his hands up like he’s a boxer, later throwing a punch towards (F/N)’s chest. 

With his newfound speed, (F/N) jumped up, high enough to grab the rafters. When Issei looked up, (F/N) let go of the rafters and tried to fall on Issei, only for said pervert to dodge. (F/N) landed, but had gotten himself in a headlock, with Issei’s gauntlet being pressed against his neck. (F/N) grunted as he grabbed Issei’s gauntlet, trying to give him room to breathe. 

“Ready to tell me, now?” Issei asked.

“Go...to...hell!” (F/N) replied, grabbing Issei’s head and banging it against (F/N)’s. After a slight dizziness, (F/N) grabbed Issei’s shirt, and planted his hand against his stomach, and managed to lift him up and over, and later throw him on the ground with a grunt of effort. Issei’s breath was knocked out of his body, leading him to cough for a moment before he quickly got up and tackled (F/N) to the ground again. 

They rolled around a bit more, eventually leading them to show up outside of the building, with Issei being kicked out and (F/N) walking out. They were both sweating from their short brawl, waiting to start throwing punches that would actually connect, but it was stopped.

“Issei!” A voice called out, leading the two to look over and see Rias and the Research Club standing there.

“R-Rias!” Issei replied, watching as Rias approached him. 

“I should’ve known you’d pick a fight with (F/N).” Rias replied before she looked over at (F/N). “Are you okay?” She asked. (F/N) slightly nodded, which led Rias to look back at him. “Let’s have a talk.” She said. Kiba approached (F/N) and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You should probably take a seat, man.” Kiba said. 

“Yeah, thanks.” (F/N) replied before he sat down on the sidewalk.

“We’ll be back at the Occult Research Club.” Rias said, leading (F/N) to look at her. “Rest up here, I’ll let the others know where you’re at.” She said. (F/N) nodded before he let out a breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead before the group left, to scold Issei. (F/N) rubbed his eyes with his fingers, groaning a bit.

“First time dealing with Devil feuds?” Someone asked, causing (F/N) to jump and look to the source, seeing someone standing next to him.

“Who are you?” (F/N) asked.

“Sorry, my name’s Tsubasa Yura.” The girl, Tsubasa, replied.

“Tsubasa?” (F/N) asked before realization hit him. “Oh, you’re apart of the Student Council.” He said.

“That’s correct.” Tsubasa replied “Though, as I’m sure you’re aware, the Student Council is not just a group of students.” She said. (F/N) looked at her confused until he remembered when Akeno told him and Murayama that Sona was a Devil.

“Oh, you’re a Devil, too.” (F/N) replied. 

“That’s right.” Tsubasa replied before she looked and noticed something wrong with (F/N)’s hands. “Your hands are bleeding.” She said. (F/N) looked at her confused before looking at his hands, then his palms, seeing a small blood puddle form.

“I am.” (F/N) said, in a tone of realization. “I guess I was clenching my fist a bit tighter than I realize.

“Here, follow me, let me take you to the Student Council and get you bandaged up.” Tsubasa said. 

“Well, uh, I actually have some people coming to get me.” (F/N) replied.

“Oh, no worries, I’ll be sure to have someone lead them to us.” Tsubasa replied before managing to pull him to his feet and guiding him over.

Though reluctantly, (F/N) followed her, going down the hallways of the school again. That’s when Tsubasa decided to say something.

“Say, you’re kind of sweating after that little brawl.” Tsubasa said. “And you kind of smell.” She said.

“Really?” (F/N) asked before he tilted his head down and sniffed himself.

“Yeah.” Tsubasa answered before she got close to him with a small grin on her face. “Don’t feel discouraged, though, I like a man who’s a bit muddy after a fight~” She said, leading (F/N) to nervously gulped and looked at her with a small blush on his face, bound to have a moment with her, but it wouldn’t be at that exact moment.

After a while of walking, Tsubasa entered and held the door open. 

“Come in, please.” She said. (F/N) did, walking in and seeing Sona at her table, with a couple of open books and her own notebook writing stuff down. She looked up when she felt someone else’s presence. She looked up, seeing (F/N) walk in.

“Ah, (F/N). Welcome.” Sona greeted before she set her pencil down in the middle of her notebook and folded it over.

“Miss, (F/N) has a couple of people going to get him before I brought him here.” Tsubasa stated.

“It’s fine. I’ll send Tsubaki after them.” Sona said before she stood up, seeing blood on (F/N)’s hands. “Oh, it seems you’re bleeding. Let me get a first aid kit.” She said, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a little box, pulling out some gauze and bandage. “I suppose since you’ve gotten the entirety of Rias’s Pieces seduced, I suppose they’ve mentioned me sooner or later?” She asked as she started tending to (F/N)’s wounds. (F/N) softly blushed but looked away.

“Y-Yeah, Akeno said how you and the others are also Devils.” (F/N) replied.

“Yes, that’s right.” Sona replied as she wrapped the bandage around his hands. “While Rias is the next heir to the Gremory household,  _ I _ am next in line to the Sitri household.” She said before securing the end of the bandages around his hands. “There, your hands are patched up.” She said before she backed away. “Since you’ve been introduced to the world of Angels and Fallen Angels, I feel it’s necessary to introduce  _ my  _ group of Devils.” She said.

With the snap of her finger, her own peerage showed up, with all seven girls and one guy.

“I know you’ve already heard of me, Tsubaki, and Tsubasa, so allow me to introduce the others. My Bishops here are Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. My Knight is Tomow Meguri. And my Pawns are Genshirou Saji and Ruruki Nimura.” Sona said as she motioned to the different girls, and Saji being the only guy there. “Word traveled around fast about what you’ve managed to accomplish.” She said, with (F/N) softly blushing and glancing away. 

“I uh…” (F/N) replied, rubbing his bandaged hand against his arm.

“In any case,” Sona began, “I’m kind of curious as to why your hands were bleeding.” She said, snapping (F/N) out of his nervous state. He looked over at her before looking down.

“Issei decided to pick a fight after I started dating Rias.” (F/N) replied. “But, I don’t know how I got these bloody hands.” He said, holding his hands up and looking at them, starting to see a little red bloodstain from the bandages.

“I see.” Sona replied. “Kind of understandable, he’s had more of a history with them.” Sona replied.

“I know. It wasn’t until that fight when he told me.” (F/N) replied. “I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, or anything. I had no idea.” He said.

“Eh, show’s that paperboy he’s not all high and mighty like he thinks he is.” Genshirou said as he gave a smug grin, as he stood next to Momo and Ruruki.

“Ignore him.” Sona said, referring to Genshirou. “He acts that way as well, despite me telling him to ‘check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself.’ He belittles Gremory, and yet we lost to them in the dodgeball match.” She said. “In any case, I’m sure any girl would kick the crap out of him, given he doesn’t use his Boosted Gear.” She added on.

“Boosted Gear?” (F/N) asked.

“To put it simply, it’s the strongest weapon in the world.” Sona answered.

“Well  _ that’s  _ great,” (F/N) said, “nice to know he’d kick my ass with the strongest weapon.”

“I wouldn’t worry about. We can only hope Rias scolds him effectively.” Sona replied. “I highly doubt he’d attack again.” She said. 

“Yeah, sure.” (F/N) replied. Not really convinced. “In any case, do you have a shower? Raynare mentioned that Rias had one in the building, so uh…” He said, his voice droning out for a moment, hoping that the others would understand...something, I don’t know. Sona softly giggled.

“No, there’s no shower in here, though I’m sure the school will allow you to use the gym showers.” Sona answered. “Though I’d highly recommend that you change out the bandages before returning to Rias’s Bishop.” 

“S-Sure, thanks.” (F/N) replied before he turned and walked out.

And to the showers we went, turning the halls before he got to the shower room, discarding his clothes and taking a shower, standing beneath the raining warm water as he tried to get his mind off of the little brawl in a place of privacy for male, with the exception of female perverts. 

But that would change, but his mind would be taken off of the matter thanks to the primal desires of sex.

As he was standing there, someone wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft hug, feeling a couple of soft objects on his back, though they were about as big as Koneko’s.

“Cleaning the musk off of your body?~” A voice asked, causing (F/N) to tene up and look to the source, seeing Tsubasa looking at him with a small grin on her face.

“Ts-Tsubasa!?” (F/N) said as he looked at her with a heavy blush, noticing how she had no clothes on her body.

**(I know she's not nude, but the only one I could find was one that people didn't need to see)**

“Tell me, how are your hands feeling?” She asked.

“U-Uh, th-they’re fine.” (F/N) replied as he looked down to his hands, noticing that his length was starting to grow in response to her nude body.

“I see.” Tsubasa said before she turned (F/N) around. “How about something to get your mind off of today’s events?” She asked, managing to press him against the wall. (F/N) blushed a bit deeper and gulped nervously.

“R-Really? W-Well, uh, I-I don’t think it’s that easy. I mean, me and the others have a little system in place. So I’d have to run through each girl to see if you can be-” He was cut off by Tsubasa pulling him into a kiss, holding him in place. (F/N)’s eyes widened in shock before he looked to the girl, seeing her hold him in place, only later to reluctantly return the kiss, melting into it, and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in. With his hips moving on their own, they pressed against her hips, their private areas brushing against each other for a moment before they backed away, looking at each other, though Tsubasa had heart-shaped pupils in her eyes. 

(F/N) grabbed her legs and lifted her up, with Tsubasa holding onto him tighter to remain close to him. He then slowly lowered her down, pressing the tip of his length against her  _ m o i s t e n e d  _ vagina, and started to push inside her. With some effort and time, (F/N)’s hips connected with her’s.

They waited for a moment, so Tsubasa could adjust, and (F/N) started to thrust into her, pulling back, and thrusting back into her body, while also being in control of her own movements, since he was lifting her off the ground. His thrusts quickened, and Tsubasa’s moans were getting louder and louder, pleasure running up her spine as her ass clapped against his hips, looking to see his eyes trained on her, hot and heavy breaths exhaling out his mouth, her moans ringing in his ears as his thrusts went faster and faster, until he gripped her a bit harder and started thrusting her harder and harder. Tsubasa’s head was thrown back, her blue hair hugging against her head, as the water from the shower and her sweat mixed and went down her slim body.

Her moans persisted, barley reaching a higher volume than the shower itself. The pleasure was so much, that she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him held in until the climax of the entire session was starting to reach its peak.

Pinning her against the wall this time, (F/N)’s thrusts went faster and faster, leaning forward and smashing his lips against hers, with Tsubasa holding his chin as they started to exchange more bodily fluids  **(That’s write, I wrote that)** .

After a few thrusts, (F/N) thrusted one last time, pushing his length in as far as it could go, shooting his loads of juices inside her body, mixing with her own climax until he managed to pull out of her body, her juices and his slightly pouring out and being drained into the drain system.

Their moment had to come to an end, though there was a need to continue, they didn’t want to stay there forever lest more and more students would try to get in on the fun.

But as they were leaving, (F/N) and Tsubasa encountered someone, and that someone was Murayama, Katase, and Aika, just staring at him with a glare on their faces. (F/N) stared at them, and gulped nervously.

“Oh shit…” 


	13. Passion after Punishment

Sona’s Rook, a member of the Student Council, has fallen victim to her lust-filled, primal desires and fell in love with (F/N), after having dealt with Issei in a brawl, and the aftermath seemed to have what drawn her into the boy. But after being caught, it seems as if the others would punish him for not talking to them about Tsubasa. But their punishment would only lead to another girl being added to the harem.

With Issei sulking and returning to hanging out with his friends, he would only be angered at the punishment (F/N) would get. Why would he not be happy? Why would he be even more angry at (F/N)?

Well, the punishment was...something intense~

The next day of school came along after having (F/N)’s hands healed thanks to Asia’s magic. Despite having walked in on (F/N) and Tsubasa having their moment, the other girls let her join since she’s grown an attachment to him, though she would have to suffer a similar punishment (F/N) endured.

During class, from time to time, one of the girls, like Murayama or Katase would surround him, pressing their sizable busts against his body, and even whispering seductive sweet nothings in his ears, talking about all kinds of things they could do with him in the bedroom, stuff that would make him hard. Their teases and brushing against him forcing a deep, subconscious self to just take them somewhere and have his way with them. But his punishment was having to be stuck with a hard-on, and a cock ring on vibrating at random moments so he would stay hard. It would be uncomfortable for stuff like gym, where he would originally be surrounded by girls in their gym uniforms. His bulge could be seen, but the other girls of the school didn’t really look.

It wasn’t just during class, or school, it was also when he goes to the Occult Research Club. At one moment, Raynare and Mittelt decided to make him some food, but with nothing but an apron on. To help with his punishment, Mittelt would occasionally come up behind Raynare and fondle her bust, all in the view of (F/N).

Another moment, (F/N) was brought downstairs into a basement of the Research Club.

“Raynare?” (F/N) called out as he looked around, struggling to walk as he still had a boner.

“Hello, dear~” Raynare greeted, leading (F/N) to look over at her, only to blush as he saw her.

“Care to put the leash on this rabbit?~” She seductively asked, though nothing really happened in the basement, though Raynare put the collar on and swung the other end of the leash around.

It wasn’t even Raynare who decided costumes would increase his punishment.

“So, what is it you wanted to show me, Akeno?” (F/N) asked, sitting on his bed as Akeno was behind a folding screen, with her uniform thrown over it.

“I wanted your opinion on this new outfit I found~” Akeno replied, later stepping out from behind the screen and posing in front of him.

(F/N) blushed as he looked towards her outfit, seeing that it made a poor job of hiding her luscious, curvaceous skin. Her enormous bust and ass having no real cover, no real underwear underneath.

Approaching him with a sway of her hips, she took a seat on his lap and laid an arm around his neck. 

“I thought this little outfit here could use some attention.” Akeno said before she winked at him. “Smashing, isn’t it~” She cooed, throwing one leg over the other.

His length was practically throbbing for attention, twelve beautiful girls around him, acting seductively towards him. There is some part of them, though, wanted to have some fun with (F/N), but they stuck with giving the punishment. And that would bite them later.

After having seen dozens of different costumes and being forced to endure the throbbing feeling of his length trying to feel some sort of pleasure. He was taking a seat in the Occult Research Club’s couches, his hands on his knees as he could feel the vibration from the ring.

The door knocked, and with (F/N) being the only one there, since the others had business to take care of (for plot reasons), he looked over and invited the person in. The door opened up, revealing the Student Council’s Treasurer and one of Sona’s Bishop, Reya Kusaka.

“Hello.” Reya kindly greeted as she walked in. (F/N) softly blushed upon seeing the girl, moving his feet from side-to-side. “I’m here to deliver something for Rias.” She said, holding an envelope up before walking over to Rias’s desk and set it down. Given the Kuoh Academy uniform, their short skirts did not help (F/N)’s case at all. When Reya placed the envelope down, she turned to (F/N).

“Say, where is Rias?” She asked.

“Oh, uh...she’s talking to her brother about something.” (F/N) replied. 

“Ah, and what about everyone else?” She asked.

“They’re doing something called Pacts.” (F/N) replied. “Say, you’re apart of Sona’s peerage, too, right?” He asked.

“That’s right.” Reya replied. “My name’s Reya Kusaka. Pleasure to meet you.” She said, bowing to him, but her sizeable bust dangling a bit, which made (F/N) look away with a deeper blush. “So, you’re by yourself?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah.” (F/N) replied. 

“Well,” Reya began before she stood next to (F/N) and pressed her skirt against her ass and took a seat, “allow me to accompany you until your girlfriends return.” She said. (F/N) slightly jumped as he felt the couch go down a bit further with her added weight.

“O-Oh, y-you don’t have to do that.” (F/N) said.

“No no, I insist.” Reya said, looking at him with a kind smile on her face. (F/N) nervously smiled, his legs slightly moving from his length having been teased the entire day, wanting and yearning for a release.

“W-Well, thanks.” (F/N) replied. Suddenly, the ring started to vibrate, causing (F/N) to tense up and his hips slightly jerk. Reya noticed and looked at him. 

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Reya asked. (F/N) looked over at her and nervously smiled.

“I-I’m okay.” (F/N) replied. 

“Are you sure? You seem to have the same kind of problem as Tsubasa was.” Reya replied.

“Oh, they did  _ that  _ to her as well?” (F/N) mentally asked. 

“Here, let me look.” Reya said, leading (F/N) to look at her in surprise before slightly backing away. 

“N-No! I’m fine! Really!” (F/N) replied.

“Please, let me help. I may be able to help Tsubasa as well.” Reya replied. With that in mind, (F/N)’s imagination ran wild, imagining very lewd and seductive activities involving lesbainic actions between Reya and Tsubasa, stuff that would only fuel (F/N)’s needs to let loose on one of the girls.

“W-Well, I don’t think i-it’s something that you should worry about.” (F/N) replied. 

“Here, let me look.” Reya said before she started to undo his pants. (F/N) looked down at her in shock, seeing the polite and soft-spoken girl already getting to his pants. 

Where he would reluctantly agree to it, he let it happen, his primal urges superseding his manners.

After a moment, (F/N)’s length spring up, the ring being seen. The soft sounds of the vibrating noise being heard as his hips jolted a bit. Reya blushed softly as she saw it, his length at attention, throbbing. (F/N) didn’t say anything, just staring at her before looking away.

“I-I uh…” Reya said before she reached over and slowly slipped the ring off. “Think this is the problem.” She assumed before tossing it to the side, on the table. With the ring off, (F/N) let out a relaxed breath, though his length was aching for some attention. Reya couldn’t peel her eyes off of his length, seeing it softly throb. With each breath she took, her pupils slowly turned to hearts.

“D-Do you need help with this?” Reya asked. (F/N) looked back over at her with a deeper blush. Instead of a no, his desires took over.

“Y-Yes, please.” (F/N) replied before he glanced away. “Though, uh, I don’t know what we could d-” He was cut off, feeling something warm and wet envelope his length, causing his hips to jolt again. He looked down, seeing Reya slowly sink her head all the way down his length, using one of her hands to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. With her mouth reaching the base, she started to slowly bob her head up and down. With unknown reasons, she knew exactly what to do. (F/N) just watched, keeping his eyes on her, watching as her head went up and down. He placed a hand on the back of her head, guiding her head down as he could feel her tongue on the side of his length, her bust pressing against his leg.

With some courage and speed, Reya went faster and faster, softly moaning as she closed her eyes. With her other hand, she softly grasped his length and bobbed her head faster, while stroking his length. (F/N) leaned back against the couch, letting out a relieved sigh, focused on the pleasure so much, that he finally released. Softly pushing her head down, he shot his load into her mouth, causing Reya’s eyes to widen in shock, but later relax as she softly gulped down what he released, but there was so much, she pressed her lips tightly around his length, slowly pulling her head back so none of his juices would escape, and closing her mouth as she got to his tip. When she pulled her head back, her cheeks were puffed out, and she struggled to keep her mouth closed, gulping down more and more until she finished. She exhaled and opened her mouth, with evidence that she swallowed it all.

“There was so much~” Reya said as she softly panted, her pupil eyes softly pulsating while (F/N) just laid relax on the couch, but his relief was far from over, and Reya’s primal desires also took over. 

A few seconds passed, and Reya discarded all her clothes.

**(Again, no complete nude. This was the best thing I could find)**

“(F/N)~” She said, leading (F/N) to look over and see her nude body. “Please, I want more~” She said. (F/N) softly gulped, but he went with it. He had her sit on the couch, spreading her legs wide before he pressed his tip against her vagina. Reya gripped the back of the couch as (F/N) kept pushing himself in. She gritted her teeth, gripping the back of the couch tighter and tighter, that when he finally connected, she started panting. 

They sat there for a moment, waiting for her to be adjusted. (F/N) aided by leaning forward and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Reya returned the kiss, her heart aflutter, as she cupped his cheeks as he placed his hands on her hips. He held her close as they continued the kiss, only to back away when Reya signaled him to start. They resumed their previous position, with Reya holding onto the couchas (F/N) started to slowly thrust into her body, leaning forward and placing his hands on the back of the couch.

They both moaned as they felt the pleasure, with (F/N) relieving some of his stress onto Reya, who was starting to enjoy the moment. When his thrusts went faster and faster, Reya tilted her head back and moaned a bit louder, feeling (F/N)’s hips clap against hers, with those sounds ringing in the living room of the Research Club. Reya’s bust started to bounce with each thrust, her moans increasing in volume as (F/N)’s thrusts started to go faster and faster.

Each memory of the girl’s teasing and costumes, it fueled his primal urges to go harder and harder, which earned louder moans as Reya’s head went over the couch, and she even moved her own hips to the thrusts to get more and more pleasure from this.

Their ends drew near, their pleasure making them get closer and closer to their releases, before (F/N) gave a hard thrust into her body, releasing his load into her. Reya slightly spasmed as she also felt her release. (F/N) held his hips against hers, pressing it against her body as he tried to go deeper and deeper, before he then pulled out of her. When he did, his length shot out a bit more of his juices, hitting her private areas, her stomach, bust, and face.

They panted as Reya relaxed against the couch, letting her legs down to relax further.

After having his way with her, and cleaning her up with a short shower, they both laid down on the couch with a cover over their bodies. (F/N) was on the bottom, while Reya was snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest, her hair remaining in braids. She softly smiled as she felt (F/N)’s arm around her, holding her close as she felt she could sleep in his warm hold.

After a while, Rias and Akeno walked in.

“(F/N), we’re home!” Rias called out, only to stop as they saw (F/N) asleep on the couch, with Reya in his arms. The two approached the ones on the couch, looking down at them. Rias was standing next to him, while Akeno looked at them from behind the couch. “So even with our punishment, he still gets a girl?” She asked.

“Could you blame him?” Akeno asked. “Perhaps we fueled it for him. I just wonder if Reya was forced into it or not.” She said.

“No, she wasn’t.” Rias said.

“How do you know?” Akeno asked before Rias knelt down and looked at Sona’s Bishop.

“Cause she’s asleep on him with a smile on her face.” Rias answered. “I’m sure she enjoyed it.” She said before softly rubbing both their heads.

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Akeno asked. “I’d hate for him to ignore us.” She added on.

“Yeah, I’m worried about that, too.” Rias said. “We should talk to him about this.” She added on. Akeno hummed in thought for a moment before an idea sparked in her head. 

“Actually, I may know something that could help~” She cooed.

“What?” Rias asked, slightly confused. 

“Well, it’s a little feeling I have.”


	14. On a Stray Knight

After having Reya, Sona’s Bishop, join the girls by being seduced by (F/N)’s sexual needs and strange attraction, it would later turn out that having Sona’s entire peerage, and Sona herself, beneath (F/N)’s belt would have the help of Rias’s peerage. As strange as it sounds, at first the girls would have some difficulty running (F/N)’s new girls through everyone else, but it would prove to be fruitless. His strange ability to draw women in and seduce them would later be reckless abandon, though they would have to figure something out. One of their ideas was to see how many more girls would be seduced by him before they could finally put together a way for them all to have their moments together with (F/N). 

(F/N)’s punishment was over, but for some reason he was still stuck with having needs to have his way with the girls. The aftermath of the punishment, even though he had his way with Reya, still caused him some trouble. Sexual frustration, not from sex neglect, but from the girls offering seductive and lewd things but with no real result.

His next target, though he wasn’t actively aiming to date more girls, was Sona’s Knight, and he would have help from Viser.

The next day, after Akeno greeted the girls with the solution, and possible aftermath, they all realized that (F/N) would have more girls to the harem whether they like it or not. So they would have to go with the hope that (F/N) would reach a limit, temporary or permanent, to the amount of girls and finally get their moments with him. Even suggesting that they could take the time to put together their day with (F/N) so it would be memorable and heartfelt.

That morning, (F/N) was actually moved to his bedroom, where he was cuddled against Viser, using her bust as a pillow as she held him, absentmindedly stroking his head. They softly snored as they laid there, really comfortable, with a want to sleep all day.

However, their sleep was interrupted by a flash, causing them to slowly wake up and look to the source, seeing Rias standing there with a camera in her hand. 

“Don’t the two of you look cute together.” Rias said as she looked at them with a smile.

“Oh…” (F/N) said before he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Morning Rias.” He greeted.

“Good morning.” Rias replied before she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the head. “I just came here to wake you up for breakfast.” She said.

“Thank you.” (F/N) replied before he got up, only to feel arms wrap around his body and pull him back into bed. Viser had held him there, wanting to keep him in bed. 

“Could you bring some breakfast up here, I want to snuggle with him a bit longer~” Viser said as she lightly rubbed her cheek against his head, earning a small blush from (F/N)’s face. “You girls got your time, I just want to be with him a bit longer~” She added on. Rias was about to object, but an idea came to mind that she knew would draw in one of Sona’s Pieces.

“Alright, but you’ve got to, at least, let him eat.” She said.

“Oh I will~” Viser replied.

And so he did, having delivered the breakfast directly to (F/N)’s room. However, as much as he wanted to eat, he was stuck having to be fed by Viser, since she wanted to spend her little moment with him, before having to do it all over again.

But after being fed, and later falling back asleep on the bed, Rias had to send Asia to go get Sona’s Knight and Student Council Secretary. Why? Cause that would be another Piece to work up the food chain before getting to the complicated parts.

Anyways, Asia was in the Student Council office, greeting Tomoe Meguri, the previously mentioned Knight and Secretary.

“Hello.” Asia kindly greeted as she approached the Secretary, seeing her with open books on school systems and what not. Asia tilted her head in curiosity as she saw it. “What are you reading?” She asked. Tomoe looked over at Asia before looking back down at the book. 

“Oh this? Well, I’m actually helping Sona out with something.” Tomoe replied before she closed the book. “So, is there anything you need help with?” She asked.

“Oh, yes!” Asia replied. “It seems we need a bit of help trying to get (F/N) out of a little situation.” She said.

“Your boyfriend?” Tomoe asked. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that he’s currently being snuggled by one of the other girls.” Asia said before showing Tomoe the picture. Tomoe grabbed it and looked, seeing (F/N) being held by Viser.

“Aw, that’s adorable. He’s like a child being held by his mother.” Tomoe said, holding her cheek with one hand. 

“Yeah, though it seems that she won’t let go.” Asia replied. “As much as I would want to get him out, Rias and the others have more experience with this girl, so I wanted to come and get someone from this group of Devils...you  _ are  _ a Devil, right?” She asked.

“Of course!” Tomoe replied before she stood up. “I was the referee for Rias and Sona’s tennis match.” She said.

“That’s right!” Asia replied. “Now I remember!” She said, earning a small nod from Tomoe.

“Now, could you show the way?” She kindly asked.

“Of course! My pleasure!” Asia replied before she turned and walked out of the room, and the building.

After a while of walking, Asia led Tomoe to the room (F/N) was in, and motioned her to the door.

“He’s in here. I need to do some chores Rias left me with.” Asia said before she turned and walked away. Tomoe nodded before she looked to the door.

She slowly opened the door, peeking her head in and looking around, only to later see (F/N) and Viser asleep on the bed, with Viser holding him closer to her body. Tomoe slowly snuck into the room, getting closer and closer to the bed before she stood next to it, looking at them.

“Aw, he looks so cute like that.” Tomoe said. In all honesty, she wanted to just watch him like that, seeing his face so calm and relaxed in the hold of a lady that was older than him just made her think of a child cuddling with their mother. Even the thought of it, along with what her friends told the group about their new boyfriend, just made her blush. However, she had to wake him up. She slowly reached forward and nudged him, trying her best not to wake up Viser. (F/N) slightly groaned before he slowly opened his eyes, looking to see that Tomoe was there, looking at him with a soft blush on her face.

Her appearance made him blush softly. Her kind smile was all it took for him to blush.

“I’m here to be your saviour.” Tomoe whispered. 

“Saviour?” (F/N) quietly asked before he looked down, seeing that he was still being held by Viser. “Oh.” He realized before he slowly moved Viser’s arm out the way, slowly climbing out before him and Tomoe left the room, softly closing the door behind him. When they heard the click of the door, they relaxed. “Thanks for that...uh…” (F/N) said, not knowing Tomoe’s name.

“Tomoe Meguri.” Tomoe answered.

“Ah, that’s right, you’re the Student Council Secretary.” (F/N) said, earning a small nod from her. 

“Yeah. And I know you who are, you’re currently dating a couple of my friends.” She said.

“R-Really?” (F/N) asked.

“Yeah, but don’t worry.” Tomoe said. “I’m actually kind of glad you’re looking after them.” She said. “You’re definitely a lot better than-”

“Than Issei, yeah, I’ve heard.” (F/N) said, interrupting her sentence.

“No, I mean better than Saji.” Tomoe said. “I don’t know what Momo and Ruruko see in him, but he’s basically the same way as Issei. Not to mention, he’s sometimes rude to Devils beneath him.” She said. 

“Oh, so you have an Issei in your group?” (F/N) asked. “Great, that’s something I’ll have to look forward to.” He said.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he won’t do anything rash.” Tomoe replied. After she said that, she looked at him with a small smile on her face, her blush from seeing him held like Viser just made her think about being in that position as well; holding him close and rubbing his head, treating him like a child for a moment. With some mysterious power, she decided to be a bit brave. “Uh, (F/N)?” She said.

“Yeah?” (F/N) replied.

“Do you think...we can do something?” She asked. “I don’t have any work and...I think you’re one of the more capable person to ask.” She added on.

“Oh, uh...s-sure, what is it?” He asked.

In a matter of seconds, (F/N) was right back where he was before, but instead of Viser it was Tomoe. She was smiling happily, feeling like she would squeal at any moment out of happiness as she was stroking his head. (F/N) was blushing as he was resting his head against Tomoe’s chest, though it wasn’t really big, it was definitely something he would have to get used to, if Koneko decides to cuddle him. And knowing her strength, it would happen sooner or later.

It was something he could get used to, something he felt that he could do with the rest of the girls, just lay down, rest on them as they rested on him, and feel their hands on his head as they softly pet him and hold him.

And well...that moment with Tomoe wouldn’t last long.

“Well well~” A familiar voice said, leading (F/N) and Tomoe to tense up and look to the source, seeing Viser standing there, her hands on her hips, grinning at the two in bed. “Was my cuddles not enough?” She asked.

“V-Viser!” (F/N) said as he quickly sat up holding his hands out and quickly shaking them. “W-Wai-Wait!” (F/N) said as he tried to put something together while Tomoe just sat there, blushing.

“Oh, there’s no need to wait, I think I know what’s going on.” Viser said. “Is another Devil wanting to date you?~” She asked.

“Wh-What? Uh...I-I don’t kno-” He cut himself off as he saw that Tomoe wasn’t saying anything to deny it. He couldn’t say anything more, due to the fact that he  _ somehow _ drew Tomoe in. Perhaps it was how she felt when Tsubasa and Reya talked about their moment with him, the picture and seeing him in Viser’s hold, or maybe it was because she held him like a child that drew him in, but it somehow happened.

“I-I mean, h-he’s...really nice.” Tomoe said. Viser walked around and over to Tomoe, holding her shoulders.

“Oh he  _ is  _ nice~” Viser said. “Care to see what it’s like to  _ feel  _ how nice he is?~” She asked. Tomoe blushed a bit deeper, knowing exactly what Viser meant.

“W-Well…” Tomoe muttered as she looked away nervously.

“Think about it; afterwards we can hold him for as long as we’d like~” She said.

It was no doubt, something Tomoe would enjoy; the feeling of his hair, his warm body on hers. Not to mention, her heart was practically thumping at what she would likely feel. Pleasure running up her spine, and the passion from the moment.

“W-Well…” Tomoe said.

And it was just like that, in that moment with Viser and with a few short words, that’s what drew Tomoe into having sexual relations with (F/N).

And in a moment, their clothes were discarded...and by “their,” I mean (F/N) and Tomoe.

**(You know, I really wish they actually had nudes of some of these girls....)**

Viser and Tomoe got into prime position to be ravaged by the boy, with a blush on his face and a nervous gulp, he approached Tomoe, laying atop of her and pressing his lips against hers. Tomoe closed her eyes and returned the kiss, cupping his cheeks and tilting her head. Their bodies melded together while Viser turned on her side and looked at them, watching their session began to get heated. With a single hand, (F/N) reached up and took off Tomoe’s hair bands, letting it sprawl over the pillow before he backed away, looking her in her half-lidded eyes. Their blushes symbolizing their growing lust as they let their bodies take control, while their minds focused on keeping things calm, for a moment.

(F/N) lined his length up to her  _ m o i s t  _ vagina, pressing the tip against her opening, and slowly pushing himself in. Tomoe reached up and draped her arms over his shoulder, gripping onto him tightly as tears began to form in her eyes, her womanly purity being penetrated by (F/N)’s length. Her fingers dug into his back, clenching her teeth tightly before (F/N) connected his hips to hers. With his hands on her cheeks he wiped the tears from her eyes and softly kissed her, helping her focus on the passion and not the pain.

A moment later, the pain ended, being replaced with a small amount of pleasure, only to feel jolts of said pleasure run up her spine. Her back arched, pressing against (F/N)’s body. His thrusts slowly increased in speed, while Tomoe wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close as he kept thrusting inside her. Tomoe moaned into her kiss before she backed away, making her moans more vocal before (F/N) started to kiss and suck on her neck. Tomoe held onto (F/N) closely as she felt herself being pushed down into the bed.

(F/N) went faster and faster, feeling her insides pulsate around his length, which only made him go faster than before. Viser decided to join in and help, taking a hold of Tomoe’s head and giving her a kiss on her lips. Tomoe’s eyes widened, but the heat of the moment made her melt into the kiss.

With everything going on, and the seemingly never-ending pleasure everyday. It didn’t take long for (F/N)’s climax to be reached.

With a few more thrusts, (F/N) gave one hard thrust inside Tomoe’s body, releasing his load inside her body.

Though the moment was sadly, short, it had to come to an end. They all laid down there on the bed, with Viser and Tomoe holding him as they were relaxing.

‘Twas certainly a swap for (F/N), always being the one to hold the girls after a session, though for Tomoe he would have to come up with something to make up this short moment. Maybe some cuddle time or perhaps a better moment in bed.

Either way, he was enjoying it, and enjoying the position he was in. He felt comfort on his back, but there was no telling why.

Anyway, Sona’s Knight had been seduced, and all that was left was Momo Hanakai, Ruruko Nimura, Tsubaki Shinra, and Sona Sitri.

But how will (F/N) seduce Momo? Or Ruruko? Since Tomoe previously hinted, in a way, to the two having a crush on Saji.

Find out next time.


	15. Bishop and Pawn

The next day rolled around, after Tomoe was brought into (F/N)’s harem via a need for excessive cuddling where she held him. 

In the bed (F/N), Viser, and Tomoe were in, they were all asleep, resting their eyes, though their moment in bed wasn’t really that intense, but it was something they enjoyed.

The door opened up, revealing Murayama and Katase, walking in and seeing (F/N) and the other two girls in bed. They softly sighed as they saw it, approaching them to wake them up.

“As expected.” Murayama said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It looks like he’s got the Student Council Secretary.” She said.

“Well, there is a kink for that kind of thing.” Katase said before she approached (F/N) and shook him awake. “(F/N).” She said. “Get up, time to eat.” She said. (F/N) slightly groaned before he pushed himself up, wiping his eyes. He looked around before he set his eyes on Murayama and Katase, softly blushing at them since he was still naked.

“O-Oh, uh...good morning.” (F/N) greeted as he saw them.

“Morning.” The girls replied. 

“Uh, b-breakfast is downstairs.” Murayama said. “Akeno prepped some with Reya.” She added on. 

“Okay..” (F/N) replied. “Thanks.” He said before he moved himself off of Viser and Tomoe, grabbing his pants and underwear while he was still under the covers, doing his best to not disturb the girls from their slumber. Murayama and Katase slightly smiled before they turned to leave, but before Murayama left, she noticed something underneath the blanket; a slim, small figure slithering towards (F/N), like a snake fleeing. (F/N) didn’t give any sort of reactions, he didn’t feel anything. Murayama shook her head, thinking it was probably a wrinkle in the sheets moving with (F/N)’s every movement.

Her assumption was secured as she saw him walking into the kitchen, approaching each of the girls with a tender hug and a short kiss, before taking a seat and thanking Akeno and Reya for the food.

Meanwhile, in the Student Council room, Sona and Tsubaki were currently playing a small chess match.

“It would seem that our Knight has been seduced by (F/N), this time.” Tsubaki said as she moved one of her pieces to take Sona’s knight.

“Yes, though I doubt that’s a hindrance towards our team’s morale, unlike Rias’s.” Sona replied as she then managed to take Tsubaki’s piece that took the knight. “If anything, I think that it could bring them together.” She said.

“So you think that we should give him our Pieces?” Tsubaki asked.

“He must earn them, if he wishes to have them.” Sona replied. “I would never throw my Pieces away, unless it’s to someone trustworthy.” She added on.

“Then how will he manage to seduce Ruruko and Momo?” Tsubaki asked as she looked to Sona’s pawn and bishop piece, that were coincidentally side by side. “He knows that they have eyes for another.” She said.

“It’s a stumble.” Sona said. “Though they may see how Saji has eyes for me. They will realize that.” She said.

“And what if he seduces you?” Tsubaki asked.

“He will have to do what my former fiance couldn’t.” Sona said before she picked up her piece and moved it across the board, setting it down on a certain spot on the square. “Checkmate.”

Back with (F/N), after he had his breakfast, and short moment with each of the girls he’s been with, he decided to head out and do some shopping. He was in the store, walking up and down the stationary items before he picked up a notebook and some pencils before walking around the store for anything else. 

“Ah, hello.” A kind and calm voice greeted, leading (F/N) to look over and see Momo Hanakai, Sona’s Bishop and member of the Student Council.

(F/N) softly blushed as he met Momo by herself, greeting her face-to-face instead of in a big cluster of the Student Council.

“Y-You must be Momo Hanakai. You’re apart of the Student Council, right?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s right.” Momo replied, in a sweet and kind tone. “Though, as I’m sure you know, I’m really a Devil. I’m Sona’s Bishop.” She said. “It’s a pleasure to talk to you.” She said before she bowed.

“P-Pleasure.” (F/N) replied before he bowed back at her.

“Say, it’s an odd place for you to be here, and alone, no less.” Momo said.

“Well, I uh...needed to pick up some stuff.” (F/N) replied before he held up the notebook and the pencils. “I’m trying to plan some stuff out with the girls, when I have the chance.” (F/N) said, earning a small nod from Momo.

“Yes, I’ve heard.” Momo replied. “Say, I haven’t seen some of my friends in the Student Council office. Are they with you?” She asked.

“Uh...Tsubasa, Reya, and Tomoe are at the Research Club.” (F/N) answered. “They were doing fine, last I saw them.” He said. 

“Ah, that’s nice to hear.” Momo replied. “I’m relieved that they’re okay.” She added on.

Meanwhile, Koneko was walking towards her recent Pact, munching on some chips along the way, when she actually came across Ruruko Nimura, Sona’s Pawn and a simple member of the Student Council. Ruruko was just simply sitting there, her head in her hands, not really looking as happy as she was when she was when Sona’s peerage went against Rias’s for the chance to go to Familiar Forest.

“Something wrong?” Koneko asked, in her monotone voice, seemingly not caring about what problem Ruruko is having. Ruruko slightly tensed up and looked over, seeing Koneko standing next to her 

“Oh, it’s you.” Ruruko replied. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about.” She said.

“Like what?” Koneko asked.

“Well…” Ruruko began, as Koneko took a seat next to her. “It’s just that, for a long time now, I’ve had feelings for Saji. But for as long as I’ve been a Devil, he’s only been focusing on Sona. I feel that the things I’ve done to get his attention, it’s just not working.” She said. “Not only that, Momo is also trying to get him to fall in love with her, so I feel like I’m at a disadvantage.” She added on.

“You’re thinking about pulling out of that, don’t you?” Koneko asked.

“Yeah. It’s just...I don’t know if there’s anyone else I could care for.” Ruruko said.

“(F/N)’s not a bad person to be with.” Koneko stated.

“Easy for you to say, you’re dating him!” Ruruko replied.

“He’s a lot better than Issei and Saji.” Koneko said. “Not to mention, Asia has had a similar thing happen to her and she’s now been happy with (F/N).” She added on.

“Really?” Ruruko asked. “Well...how did it go for you?” She asked.

“It didn’t really hurt. It actually felt pretty good.” Koneko said, making Ruruko blush for a moment before looking away. 

“How do I know he will accept?” Ruruko asked.

“I think you should spend some time with him before deciding that.” Koneko said before she stood up, turning to walk away. “Alright. I gotta go.” She said, resuming her march towards where her Pact was. Ruruko just turned her head and watched Koneko leave, before looking away and holding her chin in thought.

Back with (F/N) and Momo, they both walked out of the store, with what they have bought in their hands, talking with each other.

“I really appreciate you accompanying me. Sometimes the others are busy with Pacts.” Momo replied.

“It’s no problem.” (F/N) replied. “If anything, I like to think of this moment as a chance to reassure you that your friends will be okay.” He said.

“I’d like that.” Momo said. “Honestly, I don’t know how you do it. You have so many people you’re dating, and yet your only problem is setting time for each of them. You have more ease dating girls than I am trying to get Saji to return my feelings for him.” She said.

“You’re in love with Saji?” (F/N) asked.

“Yeah.” Momo replied as she held her cheek, blushing softly. “But he loves Sona so much, but she’s not returning his feelings. I figured that he could be with me, but he doesn’t really stand a chance.” She added.

“How so?” (F/N) asked.

“Oh, I’m sure you haven’t heard, but Sona once actually had a fiance.” Momo said.

“She was engaged!?” (F/N) asked.

“That’s right, but she broke it off ‘cause he lost to her in a chess match.” Momo replied. “So I’m sure she would love any man who is smarter than her in chess.” She said. “And given how Saji acts like Issei, he doesn’t really have a chance.” She said.

“Wow, that’s kind of a shocker.” (F/N) said.

“It’s not, you should have seen him when he met Asia.” Momo said.

“No, I know Saji doesn’t stand a chance, but it’s a shock that Sona was engaged.” (F/N) said.

“Then I guess you never knew it, but Rias was engaged as well.” Momo said. “She was arranged to marry Riser Phenex of the Phenex family.” She said.

“Rias was engaged, too? Who is this Riser guy, though?” (F/N) asked.

“He’s the next heir to his family.” Momo said. “They were almost wed, until Issei came in and stopped it.” She said.

“And now that same guy hates my guts.” (F/N) replied. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll live to accept that he made a mistake.” Momo replied. “At least you’re not as bad as Riser was.” She said.

“Yeah, I guess.” (F/N) replied. “But, what are you going to do about Saji?” He asked. Momo slightly jumped before looking away.

“I don’t know.” Momo replied. “I’ve never really been in this kind of situation before.” She said.

“Well, Asia was in the same kind of situation.” (F/N) replied. “She felt that she was competing for Issei’s attention against Rias, but she gave it some thought and she let go of it.” He said. “Though, there were some repercussions on my end.” He muttered.

“Well…” Momo said as she also decided to give it some thought. Like Ruruko, nothing ever really garnered Saji’s attention. “I guess I could do the same.” Momo replied. “Say, do you mind if I meet with my friends at the Research Club? I want to make sure they’re okay.” She said.

“Oh uh...of course! I don’t mind.” (F/N) replied. “I don’t want to keep them away from anything important.” He said, earning a small smile from Momo.

Moments passed and Ruruko stood in front of the building of the Research Club, thinking about her decision very carefully.

“Hey, Ruruko.” A voice said, causing Ruruko to scream in fear before looking over behind her, seeing Reya standing there. “What brings you here?” She asked, approaching her. 

“Oh, well…” Ruruko said before looking away. “I was thinking about hanging out with (F/N), but I’m second guessing myself.” She said.

“I’m guessing you’re thinking about dating him, too?” Reya asked. Ruruko blushed deeply before looking away.

“Y-You don’t know that!” She said.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine by it.” Reya replied. 

“How do you know?” Ruruko asked. “I mean, I’m not anything like Rias, Akeno, or even you for that matter.” She said, looking down at herself.

“I’m sure (F/N) doesn’t see that when he looks at Asia or Koneko.” Reya said. “Or even Tsubasa or Tomoe. He cares for all of them.” She added on. Ruruko just looked at her friend before a confident smile sprawled over her face.

“Alright!” Ruruko said before she turned to the door of the building.

“He might be in his room.” Reya said before following it up with where his room was in the Research Club. Ruruko went in, heading upstairs.

But, things would turn a whole different direction when she opened the door, seeing (F/N) and Momo in his room, writing in the notebook he had. Ruruko froze there for a moment, her eye slightly twitched as she saw the other two, until they looked to her.

“Oh, hello Ruruko.” Momo greeted, with a smile on her face.

“Momo! What are you doing here!?” Ruruko asked.

“I was accompanying (F/N).” Momo answered. “He’s helped me out with a little situation. So if you’re worried about me trying to date Saji, you don’t have to. He’s all yours.” She said. 

“Wha….B-But…” Ruruko began.

“Wait, Ruruko is also trying to date Saji?” (F/N) asked.

“I _ was _!” Ruruko replied. (F/N) looked at her and blinked for a moment before he got up and slowly made his way to the exit before a big Devil catfight broke out.

“W-Well, uh, I’m just gonna leave.” (F/N) said. “I’m sure this is something you two need to talk about.” He said before turning and going to leave.

“Ruruko, if you’re wanting to date (F/N) too, I don’t have a problem sharing him with you. In fact, I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind sharing him with us.” Momo said, causing (F/N) to stop and freeze, blushing softly as he knew what he soon was going to do.

“B-But…” Ruruko began. “How do we know we’ll both have a moment with him?” Ruruko asked.

“We could share a night with him together!” Momo suggested. Ruruko blushed immensely as she heard that.

“R-Really?” Ruruko asked. “B-But uh…” She said. Momo then stood up and walked next to Ruruko and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Ruruko. I’m positive that (F/N) will be gentle with us.” Momo said.

“Really?” Ruruko asked. 

“Of course!” Momo replied. “Come on, (F/N), I’m sure you can handle this kind of time, right?” She asked.

“How the hell did I get myself into dating girls after sex?” (F/N) thought to himself as he gulped nervously.

Though it was weird to him, (F/N) went with it nonetheless. It was going to be a thing he’ll have to get used to, though he doesn’t understand how the girls come up with the ideas to have sex with him as a means to start dating him.

After a moment, they were all naked.

With (F/N) sitting on the bed while the girls just stared at him; Ruruko and Momo a blushing mess as they looked towards (F/N)’s hardened length. This would be new for (F/N), where he was normally having a moment with one girl, and sometimes the others are just watching to pleasure themselves, he would have to give pleasure to two of them. It wasn’t really difficult, since he did that kind of thing when he met Viser.

In any case, things started off with (F/N) laying down on the bed, and Momo letting Ruruko start off. Ruruko straddled his lap, placing her hands on his chest as she looked at him with a small blush on her face. She laid down on his body and gave him a small kiss, to which (F/N) returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her close as they had a moment together. Ruruko’s nervous nature slowly diminished, melting into the moment as she felt herself being comfortable being around him, in fact as she slightly opened her eyes, her pupils turned heart-shaped. 

After their kiss, Ruruko slowly lifted herself up and pressed her vagina against the tip of his length, slowly sinking down. She tensed up, but kept going clenching her teeth. Momo helped her by holding her hand, letting Ruruko squeeze her hand harder and harder until Ruruko sat on his lap, his entire length in her body. Ruruko panted for a moment, taking a moment to adjust.

Momo then decided to feel pleasure herself by climbing on the bed and deciding to sit on (F/N)’s face, hoping he would give her pleasure with his tongue. And pleasure she received, with (F/N) getting into the moment by taking his hands and gripping her ass cheeks, before pressing his mouth against her pussy, licking it like ice cream. Momo shuddered a moan as she felt his tongue insert itself inside her. She then looked to Ruruko, and by the heat of the moment, gently pulled her close and into a kiss. Ruruko’s eyes widened in shock, feeling Momo’s lips against hers before she melted into it. The two of them held each others heads as they moved their hips, which led Ruruko to actually slowly bouncing on (F/N)’s length.

It started slow, getting use to the movements before she went faster. Her and Momo moaned into their kiss, pleasure running up their spines as their kiss deepened. Ruruko reached up and grabbed Momo’s bust, giving it a good squeeze. Momo tensed up, but returned the favor by doing the same, giving Ruruko’s nipple a soft pinch. They both continued to moan as they felt (F/N) work his mysterious magic, giving them immense pleasure as he moved his hips and coiled his tongue inside the girls.

He moved his hips faster and faster, managing to hear Ruruko’s moans getting louder and louder, until he gave a hard thrust up, reaching his climax and firing his load into her body. Ruruko also reached her climax, coating his length with her juices.

After that, Ruruko and Momo backed away, with Ruruko slowly lifting herself off and laying down next to (F/N) as she panted from the intense moment of passion.

It was now Momo’s turn, and already she was quickly on her back. Momo looked up at (F/N), seeing him look back at her with a blush on his face and his mind succumbing to his primal urges. He leaned forward and started to kiss her. Momo quickly melted into the kiss, cupping his cheeks while (F/N) reached up and gripped her bust with one of his hands. Momo’s back arched as she moaned into the kiss, but that was thing she could focus on as he slowly pushed himself inside her. She knew it was happening, but she heavily focused on the kiss and her bust being fondled and groped by him.

After having their hips connect and Momo adjusting, (F/N) backed away and placed his hands on her thighs, looking down at her as she looked at him with her constant blush and half-lidded eyes of lust. 

He started things off by giving slow and easy thrusts, hearing her softly moan from his movements, her head being thrown back. Later, his thrusts started to get faster and faster, pulling her body into his thrusts, her bust moving with each thrust, using her hands to hold her legs apart and let him grab her thighs and pull her in.

Ruruko decided to continue her moment with Momo, leaning over and giving her a deep kiss while groping her bust again. (F/N) watched, leading to him thrusting inside Momo faster and faster, leading Momo to moan louder and louder. He kept going, until he gave a hard thrust inside her body, releasing another load into her body. Momo backed away from her kiss with Ruruko, letting out her moans as she reached her climax, convulsing slightly and gripping her legs a bit tighter before she relaxed, with Ruruko relaxing next to her. 

(F/N) pulled out of her body, shooting a bit more on both the girl’s body.

After cleaning up, (F/N) was back on the bed, laying between both girls as they were cuddling up to him, smiling softly as they were held close by (F/N). He smiled as he saw them, with the covers over their body they had enough reason to fall asleep.

Now (F/N) had the Bishop and the Pawn in his ever growing harem. Sona’s Pieces all being seduced by his mysterious and magical means. Though lust is what he deals with, there was no doubt that the girls enjoyed their moment, and loved their moments with him; his cuddles and warm body, his growing need to be with them, and his fairness to teach each of them equally.

There were only two more Pieces to be seduced in order to completely have Sona’s group; Tsubaki Shinra and Sona Sitri herself.


	16. Claim the Queen!

Five Pieces.

Tsubasa, Reya, Tomoe, Ruruko, and Momo. 

Sona’s Pieces were seduced by (F/N)’s charms, with some questions unanswered, the results would come soon enough, but in the meantime, there were still two more Pieces left to be seduced into (F/N)’s ever-growing harem, while Rias waits anxiously for some answers from her brother.

In fact, she was currently meeting with her brother.

“Any results?” Rias asked as she sat at her desk. 

“We’re getting closer and closer, and there are some things that seem odd to us.” Sirzechs said, holding his chin. “However, I think it best to wait until we get the results to put this kind of thing together.” He said.

“I see.” Rias replied.

“I think you should know, I went to Father about this kind of situation.” Sirzechs said. “And I can’t really tell if he’s happy or upset.” He said.

“Why did you go to Father about this!?” Rias asked.

“Because there were strange things found during investigation.” Sirzechs answered. “As much as there are other Lucifers that could answer it, I went to Father because he has more experience on this. He even actually started to help! Said something about ‘sounding familiar.’” He said.

“He’s helping?” Rias asked.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t say more. I’d ask him about what he meant, but he would tell me to focus on the investigation.” Sirzechs answered. “But, in any case, we may need a DNA test from your boyfriend.” He said.

“A...DNA test?” Rias asked, blushing softly.

“Yes, but we don’t know for certain.” Sirzechs said. “I feel like we’re in for a big shock.” He said.

“Yeah, me too.” Rias said. “In any case, we might need to wait a couple of days before a DNA test.” She said.

“Why is that?” 

“Well, believe it or not, I believe he’s unintentionally seducing each member of Sona’s Pieces.” Rias replied.

“I think I can put it together myself.” Sirzechs replied. “I don’t know how it will end for the Sona clan, but something’s telling me they may accept.” He said.

“How do you know?” Rias asked.

“A hunch.” Sirzechs replied. “Anyway, I’ll return as soon as we get results. Goodbye.” He said before disappearing via his family glyph.

Rias let out a soft sigh as she leaned back in her chair, holding her chin in thought as she pondered about what she heard.

Moments went by, and (F/N) was up and about. Getting clothed, though there was some difficulty. One that he had to go to Sona’s Pieces about.

“Uh, Reya? Tomoe?” (F/N) called out as he stepped into kitchen, leading the called out Pieces to look to him, seeing that Ruruko was clinging to his body, though she was somehow clothed, despite a night of passion with (F/N). “Do you think you could help?” He asked, motioning to Ruruko. The girls blinked a few times before softly giggling.

“I think she prefers to be like that.” Tomoe replied.

“Here, let me see what I can do.” Reya said before she walked up to Ruruko and nudged her. “Ruruko, wake up.” She softly sang, trying to get her to wake up and get off of him, but that was proving fruitless.

“Well, I didn’t really expect that to work.” Reya asked.

“How would Ruruko do it?” (F/N) asked.

“I think she would work to slap someone awake.” Tomoe replied. “You might need to speak to the others about this. I think they returned to the Student Council office to help Sona.” She said.

“Alright.” (F/N) replied before he looked to Ruruko, seeing her resting her head on his shoulders, sound asleep. He then let out a sigh. “I better start walking.” He said before proceeding to walk out the room, as well as the building.

(F/N) walked through the halls of the school, with other students staring at him as they saw Ruruko asleep on him, not wanting to let go. Despite that, he finally made it to the Student Council office, seeing that it was just Tsubaki and Tubasa, looking through other books on the nearby shelves before they looked over to see (F/N) step in.

“H-Hi there.” (F/N) greeted, though with a nervous blush on his face. “Can you help? Sse’s been like this all morning.” He said, leading the girls to both look over at him.

“Oh boy, Ruruko’s really clung onto him, now has she?” Tsubaki asked. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I can get her off.” Tsubasa said as she walked up to (F/N), on the side Ruruko was clinging to before gripping her.

“Just be careful. We don’t need her dismembered.” Tsubaki said.

“Uh, how exactly is that a problem?” (F/N) asked, nervous about what Tsubasa is doing.

“Tsubasa is a Rook, and if a Devil is a Rook, then they’re given really increased strength. If given the chance, Koneko could bend you into a pretzel.” Tsubaki answered. (F/N) gulped nervously, with the thought of it getting to his head.

“There we go.” Tsubasa said, leading everyone to look over and see Ruruko now clinging to Tsubasa. “Well, that’s one problem solved.” She said.

“Yes indeed.” Tsubaki replied. “Do you think you could take her to the Research Club. I’m sure Rias’s Queen can put together something when Ruruko wakes up.” She said.

“Right away.” Tsubasa said. “Let’s go, Ruruko. Maybe Rias’s Queen can zap you awake.” She said before walking out the office.

“Uh...will she be okay if that happens?” (F/N) asked.

“We won’t know until the results come in. I do suppose I can trust Asia can heal Ruruko.” Tsubaki said. “But since the Rook is gone, do you think you can help me out?” Tsubaki asked. (F/N) slightly tensed up, knowing for a fact that he was alone with the fourth famous girl of Kuoh, with Sona being the third behind Akeno and Rias. Though, if he had any doubt things would be different, there was no doubt that he would be polite and help.

“S-Sure.” (F/N) said, before walking up and looking towards the bookshelf, not knowing what to look for.

“Say, I don’t think we’ve really properly introduced ourselves.” Tsubaki said before looking to (F/N). “Tsubaki Shinra, pleasure.” She greeted, holding her hand out for a shake.

“Y-Yeah, I know you, you’re the Vice-President of the Student Council.” (F/N) said. “Well, I’m (F/N) (L/N), nice to meet you, too.” He said, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

“Yes, you’re quite the talk with the boys. Not to mention the girls.” Tsubaki said before looking to his hand. “Say, that’s quite the grip you have.” She said before they pulled their hands away.

“S-Sorry.” (F/N) replied before he looked at his hands.

“I assume your hand is all better after your brawl with Issei.” Tsubaki said, tearing her eyes away and looking to the shelves.

“U-Uh, yeah.” (F/N) replied. “Asia healed it...with rings?” (F/N) asked.

“Yes, she has that power.” Tsubaki said. “It’s called Twilight Healing. A rare Sacred Gear that gifts the user healing abilities.” She explained.

“Yeah, the things about Sacred Gears are kind of confusing to me.” (F/N) said. “What exactly are we looking for?” He asked.

“Global education books.” Tsubaki answered. “Sona’s deep into research. Planning to open a school for Rating Games.” She said.

“Rating Games?” (F/N) asked.

“It’s a form of...complicated chess, in a way. As I’m sure you’ve seen, Rias has quite the Pieces.” Tsubaki said.

“Oh really?” (F/N) asked. “Hey, wait, you’re also a Devil, right? What’s your Piece?” He asked.

“I am a Queen Piece, like Akeno.” Tsubaki answered. “You know, Tsubasa told me about your fight with Issei.” She said, changing subject on the spot, much to (F/N)’s dismay.

“Please don’t remind me.” (F/N) replied. 

“Well, the thing she pointed out is how you looked, what’s the word, baffled.” She said.

“Wait, Tsubasa was just  _ there _ ? Why didn’t she stop it?” (F/N) asked.

“Didn’t she tell you? She likes a man who’s muddy after a fight.” Tsubaki said. “Besides, if she did intervene, that would bring Sona’s group into the feud, and we don’t really find it necessary to intrude on a household’s inner feuds with other Pieces.” She explained. Then, an idea entered her mind. “Say, I believe there’s a book stuck on the top. Do you think you can lift me up so I can see?” She asked. (F/N) softly blushed, looking at Tsubaki’s figure up and down.

“A-Are you sure?” (F/N) asked as he looked her in the eyes.

“Are you thinking I’m too  _ heavy  _ to lift?” Tsubaki asked, slightly pushing her glasses up, staring at him kind of coldly.

And just like that, (F/N) had Tsubaki on his shoulders, her thighs on the sides of his neck as she rested comfortably, looking up on top of the bookshelf.

“Was that so hard?” Tsubaki asked as she glanced down at (F/N).

“Well, your not really as heavy as you look.” (F/N) said before he felt the top of his head get hit by the side of her fist.

“You shouldn’t say that to a lady.” Tsubaki replied. “I’m sure what they would do to you would be  _ very  _ worse.” She said.

“And given how there’s sixteen of them, I don’[t think I could escape from that kind of punishment.” (F/N) thought to himself.

“Here it is.” Tsubaki said, with (F/N) taking a knee and setting her down, with strange ease on his end. “Thank you.” She said before she blew the dust off of the book, only to be disappointed, leading her to scoff. “Saji’s dumb magazines.” She said, tossing it aside to reveal the kind of magazines Issei would have in his room. (F/N) looked over, out of curiosity, seeing babes in bikinis, some small to see the areola, and blushing as he saw it. Tsubaki walked over to the couch of the office and took a seat. “Though he’s as perverted as Issei, he looks down on him. Why can’t all the men in this school be like Kiba?” She asked. (F/N) looked over at her.

“Like Kiba?” (F/N) asked. That was when Tsubaki realized what she said, leading her to blush and look over at him. 

“Y-You don’t know?” She asked.

“No, I know that Kiba’s a gentleman and all.” (F/N) replied. “But what do you mean ‘like Kiba’?” He asked.

“W-Well uh…” Tsubaki said as she glanced away nervously. “It’s like you said; a gentleman.” She said.

“Let me guess, you’re in love with him?” (F/N) asked.

“Is it really that obvious?” She asked.

“It kind of is.” (F/N) replied. “That’s how it was when I got with Murayama and Katase.” He said, taking a seat next to her and leaning against the back of the couch. “I knew that they were in love with Kiba, but after I got with Murayama, they had a different opinion, really.” He said.

“Do you think that they would...you know...cheat?” Tsubaki asked. (F/N) glanced at her sharply for a moment before he looked away. 

“I don’t think so.” (F/N) replied. “It’s strange, but...I feel like they actually love me. And I don’t know why, I’m just an orphan who doesn’t know what’s going on.” He said.

“You place a lot of trust in them.” Tsubaki said.

“Yeah.” (F/N) said. “I guess it’s both ways, too; they trust me as well.” He added on. Tsubaki just stared at him, blinking a few times behind her glasses. “I guess it all depends on how serious your decision is.” He said.

And like that, it was something that drew her in, the moment he mentions “serious decisions”, it was something that made her grow attached. (F/N), making her think seriously, is the thing that got to her. In honesty, that’s what she likes; young boys that would make her serious. Though it was up in the air how young (F/N) was compared to her, there was no denying that he, unintentionally, made her fall for him.

In fact, it got to a point where she suddenly straddled him. (F/N) tensed up and looked at her, seeing her slightly smiling and resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Say, you’re one to make a girl think about their love-life seriously. How did that work out for you?” She asked. (F/N) just stared at her, blushing as he felt her ass on his lap, resting on his crotch.

“U-Uh...I-I don’t think I feel it’s necessary to answer.” (F/N) replied. “It’s kind of...boastful, don’t you think?” He asked.

“Not if you intend it to be boastful.” Tsubaki replied.

“U-Uh...I-I think, uh, s-seven girls had changed their minds?” He said.

“Mm, seven huh?” Tsubaki asked. “Consider me number eight~” She cooed before she leaned forward and captured (F/N)’s lips into a kiss. (F/N)’s eyes widened in shock as he felt her lips, definitely in a weird circumstance, but everything prior to this event has been weird circumstances. With his own primal lusts taking over, he placed his hands on her hips and returned the kiss.

And like the girls before, Tsubaki would be seduced under his charms, which started with the two of them casting off their clothes.

With Tsubaki taking charge, looking at her through her half-rimmed glasses, she blushed at what she was about to do, giving away her purity to the man that made her change her mind on the spot. She lifted herself up, using her hand to line his length up to her vagina. With his tip pressing against that orvice of her body, she started to slowly sink down, hugging (F/N)’s face into her impressive bust, hugging him tightly as she gripped his hair. She kept going down, only to later take his entire length into her body. She panted, blushing a bit deeper as she could feel (F/N)’s warm breath against her bust.

After a moment of adjusting and moving her hips for any feeling other than pleasure, Tsubaki backed away and looked at (F/N) in the eyes. She then started to softly bounce up and down his length, her hair fluttering softly as she moved her hips. To increase her intake of pleasure, she took his hand and made him grope her bust.

“Don’t be shy, have fun with them all you like~” She cooed, her mind turned to mush. And (F/N) did, groping one of her tits with his hands as she kept going up and down on his length, the sensual feeling of her warm insides softly pulsing around his length, which made pleasure ring up their spines. But what made Tsubaki arch her back in pleasure was when (F/N) decided to remove his hand from her bust, and take both her nipples into his mouth, while his hands groped the sides of her bust. Tsubaki let out a louder moan, throwing her head back in pleasure as she started to bounce faster and faster, wrapping her arms around his head, holding him in place as he started to move his hips, making her moan louder and louder. 

With his tongue moving around her nipples, and pulling his head back while sucking on them, he squeezed her bust, as if he was milking her. With that, she bounced faster and faster.

And as much as they enjoyed that, Tsubaki was then placed on her side, on the couch, with one of her legs thrown over (F/N)’s shoulder as he reinserted himself into her body, his thrusts starting out hard and fast. This unexpected speed made Tsubaki melt into moans of pleasure and ecstasy, moaning loudly as she felt one of her arms move between her moving bust, bouncing up and down her body as she felt herself being pulled into his hard thrusts, her other arm having a mind of her own to grab one of her boobs to grope and squeeze.

It didn’t take long for their climaxes to reach their peak, the clapping of their hips connecting getting faster and faster, until (F/N) suddenly thrusted into her, shooting his juices inside her body, some managing to leak out from the crevices of their connection.

They panted, staring at each other before (F/N) leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips, which made Tsubaki kiss him back, cupping one of his cheeks.

Their makeout session leading to (F/N) on his back, their nude bodies melding together, until Tsubaki managed to get a cover pulled over their bodies, as they continued their kissing, until their tired selves finally fell asleep, with (F/N) wrapping his arms around her body.

In the blink of an eye, Sona’s Queen has been seduced by (F/N). Their sleeping and nude bodies evidence of their time together when Sona returns from wherever she was.

Speaking of whom, Sona was the last to be seduced. Though, it would seem easy, her seduction would involve more brain than appearance.


	17. One Piece to Rule Them All

The next morning rolled around, with (F/N) sleeping beneath Tsubaki, the covers still over their bodies. They both slept softly as the warmth of their bodies made them so comfortably.

“No way!” A voice called out, causing the two to wake up from their slumber. They slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes before looking to the source, seeing Saji and Sona sitting across from a small table. Sona had sipped some tea calmly while Saji held his head, looking at the board in shock.

“It’s checkmate, Saji.” Sona said. “Your King is trapped between two of my Rooks, while my Queen is facing your King outside of its attack range. A simple capture, nothing really special.” She said. Sona then looked over to the couch, seeing the two wake up. “Ah, good morning, you two.” Sona greeted. Tsubaki immediately blushed and held the covers up to cover her body. “Saji, go and fetch Rias. There’s something I have in mind for today.” She said. Saji let out a small sigh and got up, turning and walking out of the room. Sona, in the meantime, decided to put the chess board back together.

(F/N) and Tsubaki later got dressed, as Sona just looked at them.

“I’m so sorry that you had to see me like that, Sona.” Tsubaki said, referring to her being naked. 

“There’s no need for apologies.” Sona said. “It was only a matter of time. I just hope you’re happy.” She added on. “I suppose that fate would have me seduced under your charms then, right (F/N)?” She asked, looking at (F/N). (F/N) softly blushed, having heard what she said in a calm and soft tone.

“U-Uh…” (F/N) replied, blushing nervously as he scratched his head. Then, the door finally opened up after a moment, revealing Saji and Rias, walking into the room.

“Ah, Rias, welcome.” Sona greeted. “I believe there’s something we should discuss.” She said.

“Alright then.” Rias said before she walked up to where (F/N) was and took a seat, while Saji stood behind them.

“Saji, head back to the Research Club. Make sure the others are okay.” Sona said. 

“What!? How come!?” Saji asked.

“Because there’s something me and (F/N) need to take care of.” Sona said.

“Oh come on! You can’t be serious!” Saji replied.

“Saji, don’t make the same mistake Issei made.” Sona said. “Should you decide that, terrible consequences will follow. Worse than what Rias probably did with Issei.” She said before taking a sip of her tea. Saji slightly tensed up before he gripped his hands into a tight fist, only to later turn and walk out of the room. “I must apologize for his behaviour, he’s very defensive and doesn’t seem to understand fate like some others do.” She said.

“Don’t go there, Sona.” Rias said, possibly thinking what Sona said was a nod to when Rias fought against her arranged marriage with Riser.

“In any case, I believe that there’s something of a pattern I’m sure we’ve all seen; no matter where you go, (F/N), every day you seem to seduce any girl that talks to you. And before you got my Queen, you managed to get both Momo and Ruruko.” She said. (F/N) continued to blush nervously, twiddling his thumbs as Tsubaki decided to stand next to Sona, holding her hands in front of her body. “I’m sure with that kind of luck, or fate, you could take over the entire school, if you wanted.” She said.

“Oh please, do you really think that he would take over the entire school?” Rias asked.

“Maybe not ltat, but would more than likely turn the girls as love slaves.” Sona said.

“W-Wait! Wait! No! I would never!” (F/N) said, not in an angered tone, but in a defensive tone.

“Well, whether or not that’s the case, it remains yet to be seen.” Sona said. “But, there’s also my case. If we were to follow the pattern, then after Tsubaki is me and I’m not going to be seduced so easily.” She said.

“B-But, I don’t know what I’m doing.” (F/N) said. 

“Still, in any case, I believe that there should be a challenge to seduce me.” Sona said before she stood up and walked over to the table, taking a seat before motioning to the chess board she used to play with Saji. “A simple chess game.” She said. (F/N) raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in confusion, only to remember what Momo told him.

“...she broke it off ‘cause he lost to her in a chess match.”

“Is that why you called me here?” Rias asked.

“Of course.” Sona said. “I’m sure he may need some help, or at least some explanations.” She said.

“Yes, because if there’s one thing we both share, it’s a thing for chess.” Rias said before her and (F/N) approached the table, with (F/N) taking a seat across from her.

“Let’s have a little game of chess.” Sona said. “If you win, then I’ll have a night with you. You lose, then you’re welcome to try again.” She said. “Think of it as a friendly game.” She added on. (F/N) gulped before he looked down at the chess set, seeing all the pieces; pawns in the front, while the stronger pieces were behind them. The king was on the right of the board, followed by the bishop, knight, and rook. The queen piece of the board having the same lineup as the king side, but instead of the bishop on the right, it was on the left of the queen, followed by the other pieces.

“So the basics, if you don’t know,” Rias began as she started pointing out each piece, “is that the pawn can only move one space forward, unless it’s moving for the first time, in which it can move two spaces forward. The rook can only move forward, backward, left and right, and it has no limit to however many spaces it can move. The knight can only move two spaces up and one space left or right, and can move left or right two and one space up or down. The bishop is the same as the rook, only that it can only move diagonally. The queen is your strongest piece, being able to move in any direction with no limits. Finally, the king can only move one space in any direction. Checkmate is when either opponents king is trapped by any piece.” She explained, while (F/N) just stared at the board with confusion.

“Uh…” (F/N) said as he just scratched his cheek, thinking why he’s actually agreeing to play chess instead of just...going home to the girls to see how he could spend his time with them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to explain.” Rias said.

“And since you’re a starter, I’ll let you go first.” Sona said.

**(I wish I could really go into detail, but my writing of my chess game was so confusing, I gave up. Let’s just jump to the smut.)**

Sona looked in shock as she saw that she lost, but she had to accept it.

“Well well well, beginners luck, but I am one of my word.” Sona said. “Shall we begin?” She asked.

Though Rias and Tsubaki had to sit out, Sona and (F/N) had their clothes discarded. 

They began their intercourse with a kiss, their blushes heating up on their cheeks. Sona was on her back, on the couch, as (F/N) held her close, feeling her flesh meld with his, and they only focused on their moments together.

They backed away for a moment, staring at each other before (F/N)’s mind gave into the lust his mind seems to enjoy. With their minds full of lust and their eyes half-lidded, (F/N) pressed the tip of his length against her opening.

The repeated song and dance of adjusting came and went, tight grips of pain, only to loosen as pleasure took over Sona’s body.

(F/N) looked down at her, taking a hold of her wrists and using them to pull her into his thrusts as he started. Sona threw her head back and moaned as she kept her legs opened to grant him an ease of entrance as the walls of her vagina tightened around his length.

(F/N)’s thrusts went faster and faster, causing Sona to moan louder. He then flipped her over on her hands and knees, taking a hold of her hips before he continued to thrust. Sona gripped the back of the couch as she held herself up, closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure. Her moans rang out in the room. She enjoyed every moment, even more so as (F/N) rested on top of her, moving his hands to grab her bust while he thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, groping her tiny bust and pressing his finger against her nipple. She quivered for a moment, but it didn’t take long for their ends to come and their climaxes to erupt.

With a few more thrusts, (F/N) finally gave his last, pulling her into his hips, riding the sexual high him and Sona felt, trying to push his length deeper and deeper in her body, until he pulled out, resting his length between her cheeks, more of his juices shooting out and landing on her back.

Cleaning up later, (F/N) and Sona were both walking towards the Occult Research Club, the final King of the school’s two Devil clans seduced beneath his charms. Though it may be anticlimactic, his next seduction would lead him to answers he may have asked before.

So while he may have two Devil families and their houses under his charm, he would later come upon a Piece that would help find his roots, while also falling under his seduction.

The Ultimate Queen.


	18. Sample of Seduction

The next day came, after having practically the entire Student Council beneath his belt, (F/N)...simply was asleep. Though he had seduced two big Devil clans, that didn’t change anything. He was happy, cuddling and sleeping with his girls. The warmth and comfort of being around them, holding them while they were asleep. Though some were perverted, some were innocent, or some were caring, they all shared the same feelings with each other. 

He was currently cuddling with the Kings of the Devil clans, feeling their bodies on his as he slept peacefully. However, the first to wake was Rias, softly yawning before she sat up, the covers sliding down her body before she rubbed her eyes.

A moment went by and she went downstairs, to her desk to look for the tasks her Pieces to take on. When she took a seat, she let out another yawn before looking to the Pacts on her table. She took a small breath before mentally deciding who would do what.

And given that Rias was seduced beneath (F/N)’s mysterious charm, she would give Kiba and Issei more work so that she could spend time with him.

Suddenly, the room lit up a bit, leading her to look over and see two people appear out of nowhere; it was her brother and Grayfia.

“B-Brother! Grayfia!” Rias said. “Did you figure anything out?” She asked.

“Almost.” Sirzechs answered as him and Grayfia approached her. “It seems as if we need some DNA from (F/N).” He said.

“What kind? Blood?” Rias asked. 

“While blood would be more simple,” Sirzechs began, “I’m sure there’s...other things that would be even more simple than a needle in his elbow.” He said. Rias softly blushed as she heard that, coughing slightly before glancing away. “Grayfia, could you go get (F/N), please?” He asked, leading Grayfia to bow. 

“Right away.” Grayfia softly said before she turned and started to walk to the stairs, with Rias telling her which room he was in.

Grayfia took graceful steps up the stairs, walking along the hallways until she saw Sona walk out of a room, buttoning up her student uniform.

“Ms. Sitri. I didn’t think you were here.” Grayfia said, stopping. Sona tensed up a bit before looking over to Grayfia, blushing softly, given her current appearance.

“G-Grayfia!” Sona said before she cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “I haven’t seen you since Rias’s Rating Game.” She said.

“It’s been a while, and it seems that things have changed here, haven’t they?” Grayfia asked. “First Rias’s group is seduced, and now yours?” She asked.

“It was a simple pattern. It wouldn’t be long till I was next.” Sona said. 

“I see.” Grayfia replied. “Is (F/N) there?” She asked. Sona raised an eyebrow before nodding.

“Yes, I believe he’s waking up.” Sona replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to check on my Pieces.” She said before walking by Grayfia. She watched Sona leave, watching her head into another room. With her gone, Grayfia was left to entering the room. She pushed the door open, looking inside and seeing (F/N) was, indeed, waking up, with his pants on his body.

“Good morning, Mr. (L/N).” Grayfia greeted. (F/N) tensed up as he heard that, looking over and seeing Grayfia walk over and stand in front of him.

(F/N) blushed deeply, looking at the woman in front of her. Her maid-like outfit, her large bust, and beautiful face making him gulp nervously.

“M-Morning...uh?” (F/N) asked, looking at her, trying to keep his eyes on hers.

“My name is Grayfia Lucifuge.” Grayfia greeted before she bowed. “A pleasure to meet you.” She said. 

“P-Pleasure.” (F/N) replied. “Uh...what are you doing in my room?” He asked as Grayfia stood straight.

“I am here to retrieve you.” Grayfia replied as she looked back at him, seeing his eyes look back at hers. Then, something weird happened. Grayfia slightly raised her eyebrow as she saw his eyes have a small gleam of pink gloss over his eyes before disappearing, and invisible waves shot out of his eyes and shot straight towards Grayfia. She slightly tensed up for a moment before she relaxed, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Um...Ms. Lucifuge, are you okay?” (F/N) asked.

“Uh…” Grayfia began before she quickly regained her composure. “I’m okay. Please don’t feel discouraged to call me Grayfia.” She added on before she turned away. “Now, follow me, please. There are things to discuss with Sirzechs.” She said.

“Sirzechs?” (F/N) asked, tilting his head in response.

After a walk down stairs, (F/N) was standing in front of Sirzechs, looking him in the eyes. He gulped nervously, seeing all the ornate and regal things that decorated his body.

“Y-You must be Sirzechs.” (F/N) said, earning a nod from the red headed Devil in front of him.

“Yes, I am.” Sirzechs replied. “And you must be (F/N). Rias has said a _ lot _about you.” He added on.

“Pleas, let’s not discuss that.” Rias said, leading them to look to her. 

“On the contrary, sister.” Sirzechs replied. “I believe it’s a discussion that you and him should talk over.” He said.

“What discussion?” (F/N) asked. Rias cleared her throat and locked her fingers together.

“Given how your seduction, whether it be on purpose or subconsciously, I have asked my brother to look into this situation.” Rias said. “I was going to bring this up to you, but...other situations had came up.” She added on.

“W-Well…” (F/N) began, “what do you need me for, exactly?” He asked.

“A simple DNA test.” Sirzechs replied. “We figured, given what you’ve done, a moment with the girls you’ve met would be more simple than a sting in the elbow.” He said. (F/N) looked over at him, processing it for a moment before he blushed deeply. 

“We were hoping to discuss which girl you would have a moment with.” Rias said. “And we’d need everyone else’s approval.” She said, with a small sigh.

“Not to mention, there are likely others that are busy with important things.” Sirzechs said. 

“So one big headache.” (F/N) said before he looked down. “Well, the girl’s aren’t headaches, it’s just being fair to each of them.” He said.

“Understandable.” Sirzechs said before they all held their chin, though Grayfia had another idea in mind.

“If I may make a suggestion.” Grayfia said, bringing all eyes on her blushing face. “If it will be helpful, in quickly settling this dispute, why not a moment with myself?” She asked, in the straightest face she could make, though she gripped her hands tightly and nervously gulped. (F/N) blushed deeply, thinking he had some part to play in her sudden reaction.

“Grayfia, I have to object to this.” Sirzechs replied. 

“I understand your concern, however I merely seek to make this ‘simple’ situation come to an end and gain results.” Grayfia explained. 

“How do we know that you won’t be seduced afterwards?” Rias asked. 

“I won’t be.” Grayfia stated, mainly because she seemed to have been already seduced, but a part of her fighting back while accepting this to go to an end.

“Fine.” Sirzechs reluctantly replied. “I will be back. Father is looking to meet with someone today and he wants me to go with him.” He said. “If it’s to get this over with, then I ask that you hurry.” He said before he turned to walk away, creating a glyph beneath him to disappear.

“Please don’t think wrongly of him. I am his Queen piece.” Grayfia said. (F/N) looked over at her before looking away. 

“Oh…” (F/N) replied. “I’m sorry if things get out of hand.” He said.

“Don’t worry.” Grayfia said. “Let us be done with this and put this behind us.” She said.

After having the living room to themselves, and Rias left to figure today out, it was only (F/N) and Grayfia, their clothes discarded.

(F/N) sat on the couch, looking to the voluptuous body of Grayfia and her hair loose. She then turned to him, looking at him with a blush on her face. 

“Please relax, and let me stimulate your needs.” Grayfia said before she approached (F/N) and took a seat next to him. (F/N) looked at her, trying to look her in the eyes, tempted to stare long and hard at her large bust. “Feel free to grope me.” She said, leading (F/N)’s blush to deepen at her invitation to grope her. He gulped before reaching forward and groping her bust with one hand, giving it a small squeeze before he used his other hand to squeeze the other and lean forward to suck and bite her nipple. Grayfia slightly threw her head back, panting a bit as she tried to hold back a moan. Hearing no objections, (F/N)’s squeeze and sucking increased, his arousal becoming more prominent and his length springing up and at attention. Slightly throbbing, Grayfia gently pushed (F/N) away, and stood up, later getting down on her knees and looking at his hardened length.

Grayfia blushed as she looked at it, her eyes trained on the tip before she reached forward and gripped it softly. She stroked it slowly, up and down, not letting her grip loosen. (F/N) just watched her, seeing her eyes trained on his length. Her stroking goes faster and faster, her head being drawn closer and closer to his length, as if she were to begin to pleasure him with her mouth; her luscious, red-lipstick lips. However, she stopped herself, remembering that her deal was to get proper DNA samples in the most “simple” way possible. She feared her saliva coating the hardened length of the person she’s currently pleasing would possibly interfere, so her other option would come to play.

Adjusting herself, she got closer to his length, but instead of using her mouth, she grabbed her large bust and wrapped it around his length. Her large, soft bust pressed against his length. With her hands beneath her bust, and her position set to move, she moved her body up and down, while also moving her bust up and down. (F/N) gripped the couch and softly moaned, feeling his length being pleased by her large bust. Lewd and perverted ideas that he would likely end up doing with Murayama, or Akeno, or any of the girls with large busts. With his primal lust to have fun with each of the girls, he would imagine himself going to town on them. In fact, given the girls he was with, there was a part of them to take them to cloud nine and have an entire night (and by entire night, I mean Arkham nights) to just going to town on the girls.

But, he pushed them away, knowing that he would love to spend his nights holding them in his arms and caring for them.

Anyways, Grayfia continued, her hot breaths and soft tits enveloping his length and giving him a set of euphoria, pleasure coming from her soft tits. His body took control, while not really forcing his length in her mouth, he grabbed the sides of her bust and started to move his hips, thrusting up to get more and more pleasure, feeling his fingers sink into her beautiful flesh of her large bust. His movements to squeeze more and more pleasure from a seemingly pussy-less session.

After having his way with her bust, his climax was finally reached, and his juices shot into the air, only to fall back down on her round and voluptuous bust, face, and her open mouth. They both panted, with Grayfia slowly swallowing what was on her tongue before opening her mouth again to continue to pant, however her pupils changed to hearts, meaning she wanted more, but she had to hold herself back.

For one last moment, that she may not have for a while, Grayfia climbed up onto the couch and got on her hands and knees, looking back at him.

“Shall we go for one more round?” She asked. (F/N) looked back at her, with a blush on his face.

“A-Are you sure?” (F/N) asked.

“Yes, but here.” Grayfia said before reaching behind her and spreading her ass cheeks apart, showing her second hole. (F/N) blushed deeply, but went with it, his mind melted into the lust.

He got behind her, lining his length up to her second hole. Gripping her hips, he slowly pushed in. He grunted as he tried to keep going, the tightness of her hole wrapped around his length. Grayfia gripped the couch as she gritted her teeth, grunting as she pushed against him to get to the base of his length.

After a moment, (F/N) started to thrust inside her body, effort to make the thrusts to be smooth and quick. Eventually, Grayfia started to moan as she kept pushing back against his thrusts, feeling his hands on her hips as he pulled her into his ever increasing speed of thrusts. Grayfia’s expression caused her eyes to roll back and her tongue hang out from the intense pleasure, her moans getting louder and louder as the clapping of flesh was heard as well. Her tight hole, pleasing (F/N)’s needs as he then leaned forward, using his hips to thrust instead of his hands, groping her bust again to feel her body all over.

After a moment, their climaxes were reaching its peak, their pleasure giving them more and more to their primal desires, until (F/N) gave a hard thrust, releasing his juices inside her body, earning one more moan from Grayfia until they pulled out, with (F/N) panting softly as Grayfia turned around and laid down on her back, which only led to (F/N) shooting a bit more of his load onto her body.

After that moment, after gathering the “DNA” sample needed, everyone gathered again, except for Sirzechs. 

“Well,” Grayfia began, her composure regained and her expression completely calm, “that was certainly...pleasurable.” She said before she cleared her throat. “Well, I shall return to Sirzechs with the results, and spend some time with him. We will come back to you with what we’ve found.” She said before she bowed to them. “Good day.” She finished before she backed away, forming a glyph beneath her body before disappearing from sight.


	19. The Results are In!

The next day came around, with (F/N) asleep, with Murayama and Raynare sleeping with him, as well. They were snuggled up and cuddling together. Everything was calm in the room, till there was a knock on the door. (F/N) woke up, slightly sitting up before he struggled to get off the bed, doing his best not to disturb the girls. When he got off the bed, he approached the door before pulling it open. WHen he looked to who it was behind the door, he only saw a white dress shirt with golden accents.

“So, your (F/N), huh?” A voice said, leading (F/N) to slowly look up and see someone staring back at him. It was a man, with long, red hair and a beard and moustache. Upon seeing the man, (F/N) gulped, thinking it was Rias’s father, given the hair color.

“Y-Yes, sir.” (F/N) replied. The man slightly tilted his head, looking at the boy, as he nervously smiled, before he started to laugh. He placed his hand against his head, slightly leaning forward. (F/N) looked at him confused. “Wh-What’s so funny?” He asked. The man calmed down before he stood straight, looking at (F/N).

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” The man said before he held his hand out to (F/N). “My name is Zeoticus Gremory, it’s nice to meet you.” He said. (F/N) blinked a few times before grabbing his hand.

“N-Nice to meet you, sir.” (F/N) replied. “Uh...i-is there something wrong?” He asked.

“No, however I do want to gather everyone into the living room.” He said. (F/N) nodded before he turned and walked to wake up the girls he was sleeping with.

After a while, everyone gathered in the living room, taking a seat as Zeoticus and Sirzechs were standing next to each other.

With Rias and Sona’s peerage, the Fallen Angels, Viser, and the three human girls gathered in the room, the news was finally ready to be given.

“Well, now that everyone is gathered here, I’d like to say a few things.” Zeoticus began. “For a while now, we’ve been investigating on what has been going on, and we’ve gotten results.” He said.

“Grayfia also found something out about (F/N), as well.” Sirzechs pointed out. “After we got a sample, we traced the recessive and dominant gene and finally pieced out who his parents are.” He added on, pulling out an envelope with a red wax seal over the flap.

“You were investigating who my parents were?” (F/N) asked, first hearing about it.

“Well, given that you were somehow seducing so many women, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Sirzechs replied. “However, we don’t know the results.” He said.

“How do you not know?” Issei asked, being there when everyone was gathered, though he was still bitter.

“We wanted to be fair to (F/N).” Zeoticus replied. “We wanted him to know who his parents, or at least his mother, are first.” He said before Sirzechs walked over to (F/N) and handed him the envelope. 

“When we got the results, we put it in the envelope so we don’t see it.” Sirzechs said. (F/N) looked up at Sirzechs before he looked back to the envelope. (F/N) gulped before he opened the envelope, with the wax seal remaining on the flap of the envelope. He reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Upon unfolding it, he saw a bunch of words, printed on the paper as if it was put through a computer, and likely was. (F/N) cleared his throat before he started to read, with everyone else focused on him.

“‘Beyond doubt, (F/N) (L/N) is the son of…(F/N) (L/N)?’” (F/N) first read, tilting his head in confusion. “‘Therefore making him (F/N) (L/N) Jr. His father, (F/N) (L/N) Sr. is...a descendant of a Devil family from the Sixty-Ninth Pillar.’” He read. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as they heard that.

“(F/N) is…” Rias began.

“A Devil?” Sona asked, finishing Rias’s sentence. “From what was believed to be an extinct Pillar for so many years.” She added on. (F/N) just looked at them before he looked back at the letter, continuing to read.

“‘As for the mother of the Jr., due to the input data, and the sample, there were two suspects, but it was later that we have come to a concrete conclusion. The mother of (F/N) (L/N) Jr. is,’” (F/N) paused, squinting his eyes and looking towards the name on the paper, reading it in his head before giving others the opportunity to hear it, slowly reading it to make sure he said the name correctly (at least in his head), “‘K-Kurumu Kurono.’”

“Kurumu Kurono?” Everyone asked, making sure that they heard it too, while Zeoticus let out a small chuckle.

“‘Kurumu Kurono’s recessive genes were detected thanks to the sample that was gathered, where the investigation led to the discovery that she is a full-blooded succubus. And with that, it would mean that (F/N) (L/N) Jr. is half Devil and half Incubus.’” He read before he rested the letter on his lap, looking forward as he saw the revelation.

“So he’s been cheating the entire time!?” Issei asked, only for Koneko to appear behind him and smack his head with a frying pan.

“You need to sleep.” Koneko said. 

That’s when it made sense to him; his strange agility when he fought Issei, his palm getting cut when he clenched his fist, and how he’s always managed to get girls in his bed, how he was able to lift up Tsubaki and Murayama with great ease.

Except for Issei’s outburst, everyone was silent, looking at the boy before he stood up and walked upstairs, with everyone else leaving him to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Zeoticus turned and walked outside.

He went to his room, taking a seat on his bed, looking to the other wall as he processed the things he read in that letter.

Then the door to his room opened up, and in came Murayama. She slowly approached him and took a seat next to him.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking at him with a concerned expression.

“I-I’m not sure.” (F/N) replied. “For a long time, I thought I was just a human. But...I don’t know what to think now that I’m hearing this.” He said, holding his head in his hands. Murayama stared at him, remembering when she first met him in the library. She reached up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held him into a small hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

“No, I...I still need to think for a moment.” He said. Murayama nodded before she planted a small kiss on his head before she stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to him.

“If you want to talk, you know that we’re here to help you.” Murayama said, seeing (F/N) nod before she stepped out of the room before softly closing the door behind her.

He sat there for a moment, putting pieces together and trying to figure out how he never knew. He guessed he had a tail, since he was more comfortable laying on his stomach than his back, but it wasn’t uncomfortable for him. Why he hasn’t sprouted his wings, or even felt his tail, he couldn’t figure that out.

Then, there was a knock at the door. He turned his head to it and stood up, slowly walking over and pulling the door open.

“Look, I know you’re worried about me, but I’m fine.” (F/N) stated, without even looking to the person on the other side.

“You don’t know how worried I was about you.” A voice said, sounding mature and feminine. (F/N) tensed up upon hearing the new voice, leading him to look to who it was he was talking to, seeing a woman standing there. She was beautiful, looking a bit older than he was, with short, light blue hair with a strange hairband, holding her hair in a weird ponytail kind of fashion. Her eyes were purple, almost alluring to stare at. Not to mention, her bust was quite out there, hiding behind a yellow sweater. (F/N) blushed seeing the woman.

“Wh-Who are you?” (F/N) nervously asked as he took a step back. The woman softly giggled, holding onto the strap of a purse she had with her.

“Silly, I’m your mother.” The woman stated. “Kurumu Kurono, a succubus.” She said. (F/N) didn’t instantly go along with it, since he never met the woman before.

“M-My mother?” (F/N) asked. “H-How did you even know I was here?” He asked.

“Zeoticus called me.” The woman, Kurumu, stated. “We knew each other from the school we used to go to.” She added on. She then turned her head to her purse and flipped it open, reaching inside and pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to him. “Here’s the proof.” She said. (F/N) grabbed it and looked at it, seeing that it was a birth certificate, from a place called “Yokai Hospital.” It had an official stamp, meaning it was a legal document. It stated that (F/N) (L/N) Jr. was indeed the son of Kurumu and (F/N) (L/N) Sr.. Kurumu then handed over a file, to which (F/N) grabbed it and opened it up, showing it was a school application to a place called “Yokai Academy.” It was her personal details, with one of the things she wrote was “succubus.” The application came with her picture at the time she filled it out. He grabbed the picture and held it up, comparing that picture to the real-life person.

“B-But...y-you don’t look a day over twenty!” (F/N) stated, which made Kurumu blush and hold her cheek with her hand. 

“Aww, thank you.” Kurumu replied. “But, that is what it’s like for our kind.” She said.

“I-If you’re my mother then…” (F/N) began before he lowered his arms. “Where were you my entire life?” He asked. “If you knew Zeoticus, then why didn’t he tell you sooner?” He asked. That was when Kurumu’s expression turned to that of guilt, her smile to a frown.

“It was eighteen years ago.” Kurumu said. “Your father was...how you say...a charmer.” She said.

“He was a player?” (F/N) asked.

“No no!” Kurumu immediately replied. “He’s not like that at all! Your father was just like you; kind and caring. It was something that we didn’t take careful steps to prevent. You see, you’re not an only child, you have identical, twin half-brothers...and maybe a few uncles.” She said. “When you were born, they somehow inherited all of the features your father had; (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. It was confusing for all of us. We had no choice but to help you and your brothers and uncles get into schools and get an education, not to mention housing and care. That’s why, when it came to making sure you had what you need, there were checks in the mail for you to use on food and what not. We knew where each of you were, thanks to some...magic.” Kurumu explained before she knelt down and placed her hand on (F/N)’s shoulders. “But what we did doesn’t mean we don’t love you. Your father loves your brothers and uncles the same as we love you. I’m so sorry we abandoned you to live on your own, and I will do as much as I can to take care of you.” She said as she stroked (F/N)’s hair with her hands. “I’m here for you, I don’t want to leave your side and I want to make up for the years and years of not being with you. Will you ever forgive me?” She asked. (F/N) looked back at her, seeing her face to face, eye to eye to her. She had proven she was his mother, and explained why she wasn’t with him, kind of. There were so many more questions in his head. But despite all of that, he understood, in a way, if he had so many brothers that look exactly like him, he would want to see which person came from who before going about it. He slowly nodded.

“I forgive you.” He said, softly smiling. Kurumu smiled as well, looking him in the eyes before she pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulders as tears formed in her eyes.

“Thank you so much.” Kurumu softly said. Despite her bust pressed against him, something he had a bit of a problem with from the other girls, (F/N) hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he started to tear up, feeling that motherly warmth from Kurum that he missed from his life. They then backed away, wiping their tears before looking at each other, in silence, for a moment before (F/N) finally spoke up.

“You know, it’s kind of weird to know I have uncles the same age as me.” He said, earning a giggle from Kurumu.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie, talking about it was weird, too.” She admitted before she stood to her feet and stood next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and looking down at him. “So, how about you introduce me to your girlfriends?” She asked.

“You mean, you didn’t meet them all yet?” He asked.

“They were busy with other things when I walked in.” Kurumu answered as her and (F/N) walked out of the room. “But, given how many I’ve heard from Zeo, I think you’re developing your mother’s old plan of making the school your love slaves.” She said.

“Please tell me you didn’t.” (F/N) spoke up.

“Don’t worry, that plan didn’t go through.” Kurumu replied. “No, that plan turned out to be your fathers.” She said.

“I thought you said he wasn’t a player?” (F/N) spoke up.

“Well, he went about it in a more rational sense than how it was for my first love.” Kurumu said.

“Oh, speaking of who,” (F/N) began, “where is Dad?” He asked.

“Your father is currently working with one of your aunts for the government. The one who sends you those checks.” Kurumu answered.

“Ah, okay.” (F/N) said before the realization hit him.

“Wait, ‘one of’?”

**\---=~~=--**

There was no telling what was next for our hero. But as word of his seduction of two of the biggest Devil families reached the ears of the Underworld, to the Angels in Heaven, and even to  _ some _ in Japan, attention was trained on him from the people of the Biblical god, to even some gods of Japan itself.

But, that’s something for another time.

** _<-------To Be Continued-------_ **


End file.
